Mental Hospital
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy is sent to a Mental Hospital for her own protection. As time goes on, Lucy notices that this place is different then most. RATED M! Light smut and a whole heap of fluff!
1. Fairy Tail

_**Lucy**_

For the last three months everything had been hard, mainly because of my father. Though he hasn't said anything directly to me I could tell. It started off with the small things. The glances, sitting on the other side of the table, being withdrawn not looking at me directly and avoiding me.

This had been happening since my mother died, but now it was worse than ever. My maid said it's because I'm looking more like my mother every passing day.

I am both glad and displeased about this. I was glad that when I looked in the mirror I have an idea of what my mother looked like, but displeased on how my father treated me because of it.

I lost my mother when I was very young, and as I got older picturing her in my head became harder and harder. You would say just look at a picture of her or something, but it wasn't that easy. Anything that reminded my father of mother was put away in the attic behind a locked door. Pictures, family portraits or anything that reminded him.

But there were two days a year the door was unlocked.

My mother's birthday.

And the day she passed away.

But I was never allowed up there, so I find comfort at her grave. Where a small caved statue of her resides. But it looks nothing like her. I would sit there for hours talking to her about my days, my worries about father and how lonely I was without her. And I would give anything to be there than where I was now.

I sat at the kitchen table, where I had been ordered to sit for the past hour. My father passes back and forth at a strong pace; I could practically see worn marks in the floor because of it.

My eyes were downcast but I could feel the looks he would give me as he would pass by. I was feeling anxious and a feeling of dread was creeping into my stomach. The maids were standing silently at the wall unmoving, like the dead.

They made no attempt to come towards me, not that I blamed them not while my father was in the room. Father disapproved of the affection they would give me. I still remember what my father said, '_as a high born lady you mustn't familiarise yourself with them they are nothing but servants, you are a Heartfilia. Have some decency; I will have none of that in this house. Do you understand?'_ Right after that, my mother's maiden she used to be, stepped out of line, literally. She gave father a piece of her mind, saying maybe if he paid attention to me I wouldn't go trying to find comfort in servants or Layla's grave anymore. He scoffed at her and she was fired.

I missed her; she would sneak into my room with treats and tell me stories of my mother so I had something to remember her by. All I had of my mother now was faded memories and stories, her looks and a grave. This thought instantly makes me feel depressed, but I have to remember there are a lot happier people out there with a lot less then what I have.

The first noise that pulled me back into reality was the sound of gravel crunching under tires, the sound of a door slamming followed with the sound of a door bell. My father stopped pacing and stopped looking into one of the many mirrors we had and straightened his suit, readjusted his tie and fixed his collar. I watched him in the reflection; I saw the light coating of sweat on his brow the look of stress on his face highlighting his age lines. His expression was grim. He caught me looking and gave me a hard glare; I instantly refocused my eyes on my empty plate.

"Stay here, don't move. This is an important guest I have to meet" And with that he walked out of the room. I listened intently; I could hear the sounds of greeting followed by small mundane talk and then the sound of two pairs of footsteps going upstairs, then the clicking of locked doors.

"Don't worry it will all be over soon-"The first servant spoke she was the smallest, brown curly hair pulled back in a bun. Worry etched on her face.

"Meg hush!" The older servant scolded. This peaked my curiosity they barely kept anything from me. Even about my father so that they weren't telling me meant it was something juicy, and I loved the rare gossip around here. Since there wasn't much anyway.

"What is it?" I asked excitement in my voice. There were half a dozen servants lined against the wall each for their own thing and they all shared uncertain glances with one another not speaking. Some with their eyes downcast.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with for the time being"

"For the 'time being?' does that mean it will have something to do with me in time?" I could hear worry coming into my voice with a slight shaking to it.

They said nothing.

"So it does huh?" I looked at the spoon as If it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen.

"We didn't say that Lucy-sama"

"It's what you didn't say"

Silence.

I heard the unlocking from upstairs and straightened myself up.

And to my surprise it wasn't my father who entered the room.

It was a short man, with a bold patch on his head surrounded by small white hairs and a big moustache that he kept stroking. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and plain pants with sandals. Nothing like the usual business men that came through, he had lines around his mouth from smiling so much. He looked friendly and harmless.

But it was another sense that made my skin pickle when he walked in, that made my hairs stand up on my arms and the back of my neck. The feeling that made my heart beat faster and my eyes widen just ever so slightly.

But yet this was so familiar, like I had felt it somewhere before. Not from him but from someone else. _Maybe mother?_ NO! That would be stupid. I dismissed the thought as fast as it came.

"Child, would you follow me?" He didn't sound threatening if anything concerned, I had only ever heard that sound from my maids.

I nimbly nodded and stood up, towering over him further. He gave me a small smile before walking out the room; I followed him to my father's study.

"Sit down child" He spoke again. My father cast a disapproving glance my way he never let me sit in here, but he made no move to stop me. I felt his glare intensify on me. Father looking at me made it seem like being under a microscope you would have more privacy. "Do you know why you're here child?"

"No" My mind was racing of possibilities but nothing logical came to mind.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as if I should have a least some basic logic of it.

"Sorry, sir" He gave a look a disapproving look to my father.

"Jude leave us" Father looked shocked at the short man, I was shocked. I had never heard of someone say a command to him, or call him from his first name. He sat in the chair unsure what to do. I could practically read his thoughts. Should I stay and refuse him, or should I leave? Pushing up from his seat like it was the most unnatural thing he had ever done and walked to the door, he turned back to me giving me another look before closing the door behind him.

It was silent for a few minutes longer.

"Has your father told you anything about me?"

I shook my head.

"Have you heard off Fairy tail?"

I shook my head.

"Well I run Fairy Tail Mental Hospital. And I am sorry to say, you have been admitted"

* * *

**So here is the first chapter, my muse left me and i thought it was best to leave it here.  
**


	2. I'm here

I was silent, I couldn't function any words and my breathing felt cut short. And when i did...

"W-what? Why? I've done nothing wrong! There isn't anything wrong with me!" I yelled at the small man. He didn't even look phased like as if he had seen this all before.

"Your reaction is completely understandable, I am truly sorry. But you must understand when your father called me he meant for the best" My Father was the one sending me away? He was behind this?

What had I done? I was good I kept out of his way, I don't bother him. What reason does he have to send me away? This was the only place I have ever known. I couldn't leave...

"But why?" My voice small and sounded like it was about to crack. I felt my eyes get a little teary but I _refuse_ to cry in front of this stranger.

"I can't tell you all the details of the agreement but I can tell you, there is a history of mental illness on your mother's side of the family. And there is a high chance that you may have it"

"You're going on a chance that I may have it? And send me to a mental hospital? Have I showed any symptoms of this 'mental illness'?" Sarcasm dripping from my voice, I was furious. I didn't believe him and as far as I know I haven't shown any types of illnesses, but then again. Do you ever notice them? To others they may be noticeable but to yourself normal?

"Now, child. You are not fully aware of the situation and I need you to trust me that, this is for your own good" He sounded like it was some type of emergency, like I must go or something bad will happen.

_Bullshit._

"I can't trust someone I haven't met! I don't trust my father! How could I trust you?!" He looked saddened but otherwise unaffected by my little outburst.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the runner and owner of Fairy Tail Institute. FTI. I am an honest man, I can't make you trust me. But I can show you that you can trust me. In time you will understand"

"But I don't want to go" I was scared of being somewhere I didn't know anyone, the only friends I had were my maids. I couldn't leave them… And just going to a new place frightened me.

"Do you want to stay here?" This question struck me, no I want to stay with my friends. But deep down I did want to leave, I wanted to be anywhere but this house. I wanted to be away from my father, but to go to a mental hospital?

Was leaving one place where I _have_ to stay, better than going to a place I am _forced _ to stay?

"Do I have a choice?"

His look told me the answer.

* * *

My maids were a weeping mess, I helped pack my clothes even though my father said the servants could do it themselves. But I had to pack a few things of my own, I wanted to bide my time with them. I packed a few books, my diary. The letters I wrote to mum. And a few other things. I knew that i couldn't take my phone, laptop or Ipod. That would be useless.

My father waited at the front door, he eyed my outfit. It was simple jeans and white shirt. But I doubt I'll be allowed to wear my clothes there, I would have to wear hospital gowns or something. That though alone was depressing.

"Come along child, the sooner the better" Makarov patted my arm. I nodded.

My stuff was carried to the pack of the carriage. Makarov opened the door for me, I was hesitant. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay, but at the same time I couldn't be at this house any longer.

Once taking a seat I looked out the window, my father standing on the closest step hands held behind his back, made no move to say any farewell to me. The servants behind him trying to control their tears, I waved goodbye to them excluding my father.

He narrowed his eyes at me, noticing this small gesture.

The carriage rocked forward roughly, forcing me back into my seat.

The ride was long and boring, Makarov Dreyar continued to tell me about the Institute but I barely paid attention. But he refused to tell me where about we were heading and how long I would be there.

"Child look over this, this will hopefully set your mind at a bit of ease" He handed me a pamphlet. On the front was a building. It was big, made of stone and five stories high with a large garden out front.

Inside was just general knowledge stuff. About how they were there to help, contact numbers a list of staff members and so on.

"How long will I be here?" I said tearing up at the thought that I would be a long-term patient.

"It depends on you"

"Whats it like there? How will i be treated? Do I need medication? Do i get to keep my stuff?" I had more questions but I will settle for these for now. And i know I'll have more questions in the future.

"We keep it friendly enviroment. How you are treated will be like everyone else, don't worry you have nothing to fear. Medication, I don't know myself the staff will decide that. But one of the perks of this Institute is, you get to keep most of your belongings. Clothes, books if you bring them. But the staff will have to search and give the approve first, that's more of a safety policy. But no electronics are allowed" I nodded, the thought of not having to wear gowns was a little up lifting.

* * *

Makarov walked me in. He also insisted that I call him instead of Mr Dreyar, as it made him feel older. _You are old. _There was a woman at the desk but she waved us through as my admittance had already been done. I was expecting to see white walls and floors and harsh lighting, but it was quiet nice. The floors were made of wood and note tiles, the walls were a soft blue or green. There were fake plants everywhere.

My luggage I had been told was being taken away to my room, they said they will inspect it with me to give me a bit of closure, this was a relief as I didn't want them to read diary or the letters to my mother. They were scared to me.

Makarov walked with me, leading me up stairs and down hallways. I tried to remember the layout in my head but it was to hard in a place like this. I would get lost easy. I looked for windows but didn't see any. Though this striked me as odd as I do remember seeing windows in the pamphlet. So this would mean I was in the middle of the the building where there were no windows. Probably another safety policy?

Then down the hallway were two large double doorways. On both side two large guards stood. They unlocked the doors.

"This is the common room, where everyone gets to socialize and activities are held, breakfast and such is held in another room. Your just in time for lunch. One of the nurses will escort you to your room when your ready" Makarov said. Inside was large. Wood floors and blue walls. There were people walking around everywhere, a lot of them my age. Some even stopped to stare at me. And the first time in a long time I was happy. I had never had anyones else but my servants as friends and now I have the chance to make more, despite that I was in a mental hospital.

I saw a TV off on the far right side of the room surrounded by black leather couches, a piano on the far left. A table right across from me with both man and women talking Happily. In my mind I picture unhappy people not wanting to socialize. But this enviroment was very happy and care free feeling. I instantly felt relieved and I could smell incense as well. Behind the table were big windows reaching from the floor to the ceiling letting in hot afternoon sunlight. And on both sides of this door lining the wall was a line of book cases. Framing the walls all around the room were art works defiantly made by patients.

I _might_ be happy here.

Okay this was crazy, I had been less than ten minutes and I was already picturing myself having fun and having a group of friends. I was getting a little ahead of myself.

I looked around the room again, it was flush and a lot of the expensive furniture. I would know, I lived in a house full of it. I had a small urge to talk to mum about it what this place was like. But that's when I realized I wouldn't be able go and talk to her there anymore. I felt my heart tightening at this. I will write her a letter when I can. I promised myself.

By this point more people had stopped to stare at me. At the table I saw three people there all with white hair and remarkable resemblance, defiantly related. A girl across from them with long brown hair with two thick strands on either side framing her face, was playing with a deck of cards. On the couch was a big blond-headed man made of pure muscle with a scare through his left eyebrow with a sly grin, next to him sat man with a weird tattoo on his face, then a girl with long light brown hair and glasses. And next to her was a guy with unusual long _green_ hair. There were many more people around the room doing their own thing. Near one of the many bookcases was a small petite girl with _blue hair _engrossed in a book. Next to her were to boys pretending they were interested in books. And not far behind her almost like a shadow was a man with long spiky black hair and a studded face. A _Studded_ face, the piercing going up his nose and above his eyebrows. Catching me looking he gave a frightening glare and I instinctively looked to the floor, I heard a small chuckle at this.

And when I looked up I was surprised to see a man in front of me, he looked the same age as me. I was sixteen. He was tan and wasn't bulky like the blond guy on the couch but defiantly had some muscle definition to him, he wore a black vest that an orange lining around it and pants. His vest was open that showed he abs. He had a large goofy grin but at the same time was sly and seductive.

"Hi, i'm Natsu Dragneel"

* * *

**Author's note  
**

**Okay so here is another chapter. **

**In this story Natsu will be a little different like for one, he can actually tells the difference between guys and girls. Yup, that's right. He knows boobs exist now. He will attempt to hit on girls, key word ATTEMPT. But we will still have his really annoying but cute dense moments. **


	3. what is it?

I was speechless, what do I do? What do I say?! I had a thousand thoughts racing through my mind and I couldn't comprehend one of them. _Think Luce think…_ I chanted. I had never been close to a male my age before and it was making me nervous! Besides home I was taken to balls where I have to stand beside my father all evening while my feet go numb, because of a successful business operation, they were a bore.

I had watched others dance and swirl around but never myself; I wasn't allowed. I have only ever spoken to my father, a few of his friends and my dear old chef at home… Not a lot of practice socializing with people my age.

"And you're…?" He asked confused by my silence. I mentally slapped myself, where were my manners. How many hours have I been trapped in my room untill I had studied the book of '_Courtiers of a lady volume one'_? Only to be forgotten in a matter of seconds!

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of Jude Heartfilia" I done a small curtsy, earning a few snickers.

"Sounds fancy" Someone said. I felt my cheeks go pink slightly and I glowered silently, I was embarrassed. I didn't know what to expect but not this rude behaviour. Have they learnt _no manners?_

"Nice to meet ya, like I said I'm Natsu Dragneel and welcome to the house of freaks!" He beamed proudly.

* * *

The nurse behind me gently put her hand on my back and gave me a slight push forward.

"I'll show you to your room, we have to go through a list of things and hopefully be back in time for Lunch"

She led me out of the big square common room to the west hand side to a door that led to a hallway that ran up the west wall going north. The end of the hallway was a dead end with three hallways leading off on the left side, all labelled alphabetically A, B and C.

Taking me down the first one to one of the last rooms, where my name had already been labelled on the door. Pushing open the wooden door the nurse began to speak.

"This is the west wing where we keep the girls, and the boys are on the East wing. With the common room you saw before between the stations. Now I'll have to go through your bag and then the list of rules and guidelines. Ready?"

I nodded feeling a little violated as she went through my bag, though this was a safety policy it made me feel nervous, i shouldn't have a reason right. She pulled out my diary and I, naturally reached out to take it.

"Whats this?" Though she knew exactly what it was pulled it out of reach, she looked amused at holding such a personal and precious belonging. Her eyes filled in with wonder when she flipped the book around in her hands. I instantly didn't like her. I could see the temptation in her eyes; she wanted to open it and find every personal detail and embarrass me.

I could tell just by looking at her, that she was a bully. Not the finest person to be a nurse. Her fingers opening to the first page. I snatched the book away holding it protectively to my chest. I did my best to hold back a glare and a few comments, which would have done my father shame if ever heard me utter a single one.

She looked surprised and a little peeved and gave me the 'look' before continuing raiding my bag. Then pulled out the silver box that contained the letters to my mother, she was confused at first when looking inside of it. All the letters neatly stacked with dates labelling with some different heading each time. She looked disinterested in them much to my relief.

I thought of my diary and letters as two very separate things, but nither wanting to be snooped at.

"I'll have to take this"

"What?" Panic rising in my chest, these were years' worth of letters I had written to my mother about very personal things, i wasn't going to let some hag take them!

"The box at least, it's made of metal and can be used to harm yourself and others. And even if that wasn't the case, other patients might get jealous. You can have the letters but not the box" I nodded understanding and was instantly flooded with relief, I quickly took the letters and put them under my arm. She continued to search my bag. She took away a few pairs of shoes with small heels on them as they could also be used to harm myself and others.

"Okay now the rules…" She listed of the rules they were pretty straight forward. No substance is to be misused, no running away, be courteous just respect people. No self-harming, no stealing, clean up behind yourself. Meds will be at set times (if they decide I need them) and so will meals. Lights out policy depends on you, but stay out too late and they set a limit until you can earn back trust. If they decide to give me any type of medication I must comply with the treatment.

My personal belongings are my own responsibilities or they will be banked with the staff. If I do not dress appropriately I will be forced to wear either a white plain gown or pants and a shirt. If I do any dangerous behaviour threatening myself or others I will be moved to another area, (I think on the floor above me) and I will have to be watched twenty-four seven. That means if I take a shower I'll have to be supervised though they would be on the other side of the curtain, but still be there. If you want to shave you have to shave in front of them.

"So follow these rules and you will continue having freedom"

"Freedom?" That sounded ironic as I was in a Mental hospital on a _chance_ that I might have my mother's genetic mental illness, which they still refuse to give me any information about.

"Staying on this floor, lights, 'unwatched', privacy of having a shower etc…" Sounding board and annoyed like she had something better to do.

I nodded in hope that she would stop talking so I could sit down and process what was happening to me.

"And here is your timetable" Curious I looked at it; it showed a few activities that seemed to follow a strict routine.

"I have to go to therapy?" I needed _therapy_? This shocked me. And I started to feel feelings of doubt creep into my mind. _Was there really something wrong with me?_ Was this an illness that was noticeable to everyone but me?

Was what I considered normal only '_normal_' to me?

"Everyone here does" She sounded exasperated as her eyes rolled down her check board looking for any missed topics.

A sinking feeling told me I wasn't going to get along with her. I started to pack away my clothes and books while she wrote some notes down.

"Am I allowed visitors?"

"Not for the first forty-eight hours, this is to help you get settled. And only family is allowed, no friends" I wasn't hoping my father would come, I was hoping my friends would. I felt frustrated that I wasn't allowed to see them.

"Can I write to them?" A little hopeful.

"Family only" This was turning out to be a very disheartening place.

"Can I have some privacy?" She looked at me suspiciously "Just to process all this" I quickly added, at first I thought she was going to resist but quickly left, she even looked at a little relieved. For a nurse she didn't seem very concerned for her patients.

I sat on the bed with my head in my hands. How could this all happen? Was it fair that I was sent here by chance of something that no one has proven to me? Do I really have a choice? More thoughts piling up in my head till I felt a headache start. But I couldn't focus on anything else; did my father just want me away from him? Was I such a revolting daughter?

I wanted so badly to have someone familiar around me and comfort me. This doesn't feel real, it hasn't sunk in yet.

And I feel homesick, I have always have wanted away from that house but I miss it now. I need something familiar! I miss my friends; I don't care if they are servants. Their friends and the only ones I have ever had since I was a child. This is when the tears started, at first they were silent and just rolling down my face and then it was slight whizzing sounds and my shoulders shaking. Then my whole body, I pulled the pillow to my chest in comfort, crashing my face into it to muffle the sounds of my sobs. I didn't want anyone to hear me and know I was crying. That would be showing weakness to them, and I doubt that's something I should risk in a place like this.

All the earlier thoughts of me making new friends and being happy vanished, and all I had were pale green walls and a stiff and uncomfortable bed to lie on. And no friends to help me anymore.

This only made it feel more real.

* * *

The nurse had come back to alert me that it was lunch time, I would have said I would skip that. But one of the rules were you cannot skip any meal unless for a medical reason. And any sign of resistence would only lengthen my stay, I wouldn't risk that.

Coming back into the common room I saw that it was empty, I was hoping that the redness around my eyes had faded and was less noticeable. The nurse led me to the back of the room where the window was, I looked out. Down below was a small field, having volleyball net and four medium-sized tables were the rest of the patients were seated. They seemed happy, they were laughing at the pink haired boy from earlier Natsu.

He was cute looking, I suppose. I watched the people around them laugh more they seemed like such happy group for people who were in an Institution. I was a little curious about why they were here. You couldn't help but wonder.

Looking away from them I surveyed the area. The field was surrounded by a big fence along with some guards like the ones I saw earlier standing out there.

On the other side of the fence were a few building that needed a repainting, and probably haven't since they've been built. A few of them rundown factories. _Creepy and depressing._

"Come along, or there won't any left" She probably didn't care whether I ate or not. I looked at her I hadn't really bothered to pay much attention her before. She was a petite woman with very pale skin, big hazel eyes and light blonde curly hair. She had a pretty high-pitched voice that only seemed to utter, discouraging and disheartened words.

I _really _disliked her.

We were on the second floor and she led me down a stair case that only seemed to go between the common room and to backyard, this strikes me as odd and I couldn't quiet put my finger on the reason.

When we reach the bottom and the nurse leaves to talk to one of the other staff members, the tables going instantly silent. They stared at me for a few minutes in wonder and curiosity; I could feel their gazing shifting over my body. I could even feel some of the male's stares stop and ogle in some places; I even heard some low whistling. I was starting to turn red from the attention. Not making eye contact with anyone I quickly turned away to conceal my face and took a small empty spot at one of the tables with fewer people. I sat on furthest corner away from them.

There were three people sitting close together. A girl with short white hair wearing a pink shirt and modest length black skirt, a boy with raven coloured hair and had a _tightly_ white gown on his body, one of the institution ones, which I found strange. And across from the short blue haired girl from earlier she was on my side of the table.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna this is Gray next to me and this is Levy" She smiled sweetly, relieved that the awkward tension had been broken, sort of. It was a weak attempt to start a conversation but i went along with it.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia "I could feel ears everywhere listening to my every word I said.

"So we've heard. I didn't see you this morning but there was news flying around like crazy about our newest member" Gray said. He seemed friendly enough but it was hard to keep a straight face while listening to him while he was wearing a gown. Noticing me staring he smirked. "I have this habit of stripping, so they decided to put me in this piece of shit" Growling out the last bit "They made it _extra_ tight to make sure it wont happen again"

I could only stare at him, a _stripping habit?_ Lisanna and Levy seemingly unaffected by this. Was this normal?

"Gray is the nudist of us all, you get used to-" Lisanna started.

"Seeing how tiny looking it is" Natsu said finishing the sentence, taking the seat across from me grinning, Gray on the other hand looked furious. I felt uncomfortable on the topic, _'a well breed woman does not speak of such personal details about one's body'_, I recited in my head. This coming right out of a book I had been forced to study.

So it was unnerving to hear them talking about it so freely in front of me. Have they no shame?

"What are you talking about Flame head?! mine is very-"Cut off by another person joining us at the table, a large muscle many with white spiky hair.

"MANLY!" He chimed in. Lisanna gave a knowing smile to the topic.

"This Is Elfman, my older brother. I have an older sister, Mirajane. She's the eldest. She's the one threatening to murder Laxus over there" I looked over to where she was indicating, and the scene was easy to spot. A very angry-looking man with blonde hair was butted head to head with a girl with long silky white hair with a thin framed body only two years older than myself, their eyes met in a silent clash, fiery and challenging way while Mirajane continued to threaten him with a plastic knife.

The scene was so strange, with Laxus being a head taller than her while she still continued to threaten him with a plastic knife. I smiled at the scene, while Mirajane grabbed the collar of his shirt and bring him down to eye level. It was the most strangest thing i had ever seen. It was surprising and intriguing.

I was even more surprised when none of the staff members came to break them up.

The blue haired girl sensing my thoughts "Their used to this, this is pretty normal. Because if it was a serious fight Mira would have-"She was cut short by a noise over at the said table.

Laxus and Mira were both on the ground fighting for dominance, trying to get the upper hand hand. _Were they fighting or grinding? _It was hard to tell which with Laxus was on the bottom, while Mira on top trying to take head shots with her fist while also rubbing her lower area against his, he seemed to dodge most of them. But also looked _pleased_ at the same time. She continued to hit until he grabbed both her hands and pushed his hips up making her tumble of him, now he was on top.

This was so bizarre, i could feel my eyes bugging out of my head while watching the scene unfold before me. By this point staff were yelling orders at them or co-workers i was unsure, but they ran to the scene trying to break them up. If this was a normal fight i would have been concerned for the female, but Mira seemed pretty cable of handling herself.

Her siblings not even phased, in fact they looked relaxed like all peace had been restored.

_These people were crazy!_

Laxus had her arms pinned above her head, while he between her legs keeping placed. And the more she struggled the more he had to lean in to stop her moving. Which he didn't seem to mind at all as that only made him have to press against her _there. _This is when the staff arrive to pull them apart. These were the types of people I was sleeping with, spending time with? A bunch of hormonal frustrated teenagers?

Two men started dragging Mirajane away, while she shouted some indecent words that would have had my mouth washed out with soap for a week. Laxus was taken more calming away from the area into the build after Mirajane.

"Well _that's_ a fight, but you get used to it around here" Levy said amused at my shocked expression

"Oh. But...um...where are they taking her?"

"To the third floor" Natsu said.

"Have you been up there before?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, if you're a 'Code white' which means aggressive person, you are escorted to the third floor"

"And whats up there?"

Everyones faced darkend at the table, not uttering a single word. Elfman was the first to speak.

"Nothing manly"

"You don't want to know" Natsu said with a dark scrowl on his face.

* * *

By the table a lady came out with a big serving trolley that seemed to be dragging under its own weight, served us all some pancakes. No one else spoke of the incident from earlier, or about the third floor.

I know the first floor is where i came in, and is filled with staff rooms and offices and such, the second floor was where the bed rooms and common room was. And the there was the third (that no one would speak about) and the fourth and fifth.

And i had a sudden feeling that this place had a lot more secrets than what it looked like it was made to be.

* * *

**A/N okay i had a little trouble with this chapter, i done a little research about Mental Insistutions and tried to get the ideas on how they run and work genrally.  
**

**Let me know if you liked it or not, i dont know what to do with the next chapter so any suggestions would be great, and please review. Now i will be hopefully be posting a short Halloween one-shot later today (or tonight for anybody else), so please stay tuned. XD**


	4. First day

**I would like to thank, Hikari903278 and Amethystfairy1 and Amethystfairy1 you have all helped this story and I would love to thank you for it!**

* * *

**Lucy  
**

Night was beginning to set in, I wouldn't have known with all these bright lights in the room making it all feel timeless. If we didn't have a window I wouldn't have known. And in fact, I was sitting on the floor leaning sideways on it so I could see outside and everyone around me.

The staff would walk around quietly, silent and passive looking, reluctant to wanting to involve themselves with us. Nothing like my staff, who were happy and bubbly and were always trying to make me laugh. Another feeling that made me feel homesick without them, the churning in the gut and uneasiness. The quietness. No one was really talking loudly and jeering at each other like they were earlier, now it was soft conversations and stares and pointing. The friendships and closeness that they had earlier had disappeared; now they were in small groups or separate like me. Just watching, listening with the vacant expressions.

I hadn't spoken to anyone since launch, and they didn't seem to mind either. I felt indifferent to them, out of place. And when they thought I wasn't looking they were staring and whispering. I could feel their gaze on me, making me feel uncomfortable and exposed.

Mira and Laxus were both on the third floor that I still knew nothing of. And I had a feeling because of their absence was the reason for their blue mood. It only made the place feel more depressing. It was not something I needed or anyone else in here.

I was curious about everyone here, I was curious as to why they were here. What was their illness? I did feel a little nosy.

I had learnt most names at the table once they had been pointed out kindly by Levy. At the Ping pong table was Gray and Evergreen. They were going pretty good, but Evergreen seemed to be having a bit of trouble with her eyes. She kept on blinking rapidly as if there something in her eye and had to keep taking breaks so she wash out her eyes with water, the staff seemed to be paying a lot of attention to her. Gray was trying to use this against her but was failing as the tight robe was restricting his movements. This was pretty funny, as he tried to frustratingly run around the table to hit the ball.

I watched the game a bit longer before becoming board again. It was hard to find anything to hold your attention in this place, and how many months would I be stuck here? Was I really such a nuisance to my father?

I was in deep thought until I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"EEP!" I looked over shocked to find Natsu there grinning, he was sitting down next to me. ME! Few people looked over at us before staring off into space or watching the Ping Pong match which Evergreen was currently winning.

"Calm down weirdo, it's just me"

"Weirdo?" I questioned, my heart still beating fast. And it didn't help that I find him just the tiniest bit attractive.

"Yeah, my nick name for you" Like it was the most obvious thing. I felt a small blush on my cheeks, and I wasn't sure if it was because of him or because of the embarrassing nick name. My first nick name and its _weirdo_.

"Oh thanks" I gave a small smile.

"If you don't like it I could call you Lucy" He said quickly.

"Thank you" I said softly almost too quiet to hear, I was nervous and I had no clue on how to talk to a boy.

"For now" Huh? Giving me a mischief smile.

"What?" He seems a little sweet by confusing altogether. Who was I to say I understood boys? I have been locked in a mansion practically my whole life.

"Until I can come up with a new one"

"Oh" A small blush creeping up on my checks. I turned my head to face the out to the widow more to hide it. I saw him smirk in the reflexion at me, only heating my face up more. _And he totally noticed it! _"Okay"

"Do I make you nervous?" He questioned looking at me eye to eye though the window reflection. _Everyone here makes me nervous_.

I nodded.

He smirk grew.

"Do you find me attractive?" His voice even a little seductive.

"W-what! Of course not-I don't even know you, I-I-I just met you today!" His smirk remained but his eyebrows only rose higher, in question of my short flustered ramble.

"Yeah…" His voice in a mocking tone "Sure you don't" My cheeks flaring up in colour. I have never blushed this much before, especially in front of a boy!

How do I handle this?

"Okay everybody bed is in ten minutes!" yelled the nurse from earlier, the one who was passive and discouraging. She was the type of person that got the job because, she studied hard got a good education and she was good at what she did, but lacked the empathy of having a job that suits this environment.

It was silent for a few more minutes before Natsu spoke again.

"So…if you don't mind me asking…um…why are you here?" He asked looking a little guilty for asking. What do I say? I was here on a _chance_ that I might have genetically inherited a mental illness. And everyone else here had a reason, and I didn't. It was another thing that made me feel indifferent to them, another line that was drawn between us. My reason, if it was a reason at all was non-existent in comparisons to their own. So I lied.

"Depression" I said looking away. For a moment he was silent, and I instantly felt stupid for lying. But what else could I say?

"Really? Wow…I don't think we have anyone in here for Depression, I think you're our first. That's cool" He smiled, the smile that reached your eyes. But on such a strange topic! I guess outside a mental institution this would not be a 'normal' response. But maybe inside the hospital this was normal.

"Yeah, maybe so" I said awkwardly but he didn't take any notice of it. Instead he asked more questions intrigued.

"How long have you had it?" This made me think of my inherited illness, how long have I had it?

"Um….I-I don't know, I've just had it" Lame…

"This may be going a bit too far…but have you ever like…um…you know, self-harmed?" This question through me off, and to hear it as bluntly as he put it. "Or taken, pills done drugs or any of that stuff" He seemed very dense as how bluntly he was saying, but he looked overly curious.

"I-NO! I haven't any of that" My face turning red like a tomato.

"Oh, sorry" He looked a little sheepish his cheeks slightly pink. But to my surprise and shock he looked a little disappointed.

"Five more minutes!" She yelled. Natsu glared at her with an evident scroll on his face. He clearly didn't like her.

"God she's a bitch" He said softly so she wouldn't hear. I blushed at his language; I wasn't used to people swearing so freely around me.

"You don't like her?"

"Pfft, she's the nastiest bitch you'll ever meet" He said matter-of-factly. And I remembered when she was in my room having temptation of going through my diary, and almost did. "But only one person stands up to her, Erza scarlet" He had a look of admiration on his face mixed with fear.

I was curious.

"Who is she?" I scanned the room. Natsu laughed.

"She's only the devil, no one you want to piss of that's for sure! But you won't find her on this floor…she's on the…third floor" He said looking away. There it was again! Any time the 'third floor' game up everyone went silent and wouldn't make eye contact. And now Natsu was looking anywhere but me. I wanted to know so badly, and no one would tell me anything!

"So why she there?"

"Well I think it's safe to say that Karmin's head does not belong in a fish bowl" He laughed like he was thinking of a fond memory.

"Karmin?"

"The nurse"

Ohhhh" I smiled. Imagining the nurse head in the fish bowl, this would be enough for anyone to get into trouble. "She sounds dangerous" I said with a bit of worry in my voice, what type of people were being sheltered here? Natsu sensing my unease.

"Don't worry, Erza's actually a nice person when she's not trying to murder you or make grown men cry" He smiled not realising he made me feel worse.

A moment of silence past before he spoke again.

"Don't worry, I know you must be feeling homesick, and scared of this place and the people here. You must feel alone and maybe betrayed. But I can tell you that everyone here" Waving his hand across the room "You become family and you will to"

This cause a small sad smile across my face, and how he had said everything I was feeling in understanding. And how this group of mischievous teens as family to him, and I couldn't help but hope that in time I would be part of that family to.

And maybe, just maybe…

I might have a real family to.

* * *

I lay in my room that felt bare, cold and empty. And the feeling of homesickness came creeping back, and the feelings of betrayal and loneliness because of my father, I didn't have the friends I grew up with here. They couldn't comfort me anymore.

Even though Natsu said that I would be part of their little family in time. I felt in some ways like, I was betraying my own little family of friends at home. And if making a new one here would make me forget about them? And how were they now? Were they being treated well now? Were they thinking of me? I felt restless and tired and the hard mattress under me made my back ache.

I stood up from my bed and stretched around my room, moving my limbs. The Window in my room was bared and looked out to another part of Institute building, and the stone walls almost looked black at night. At night this place looked anything but cheerful, it was morbid and dark and cold. I hated it. I could hear a set of footsteps coming down the hallway, it happened every hour. The small heel of their shoe making echoing noise down the hall that made it impossible to sleep. I dived towards my bed chucking the blanket over me not wanting them to see me awake, I don't know what they would do, nothing bad I suppose. But still I didn't want them to question me or be around any longer than necessary. They stopped lifting the small mail lid on the door and peaked in for a few minutes, and with a gentle bang of the metal lid closing, I heard the sound of retreating footsteps. I sighed in relief.

But I still couldn't sleep. I let my mind wander for a few hours and I only became more restless as the hours went by, and I think I've had four more hourly checks since the last one. I needed to walk, but to where? I don't think my door was locked but I didn't want to risk getting caught either.

_Will you always be a goodie-two-shoes Lucy? _The small voice in my head asked. I shook my head to get rid of it. But it done no good.

_Poor Lucy has been sent away and doesn't have her friends there for her_. Said the small voice in a mocking manner using a false sympathetic tone. I pinched my arm hard. But the little devil in my head just wouldn't shut up!  
"Fine, fine. I go for a small walk around and I'll come right back and sleep" I said to myself and the little voice quietened.

Walking towards the door, I realised something. I had never really broken any rules before in my life; my father always left me at the care of my hand maidens. And none had ever set any rules in the house for me, probably because they saw no need with me. But now leaving my room would get me in trouble.

_Well now to break some rules girlie_, the voice eagerly said. This must be a pretty small rule breaking to most teenagers, but I am not one of them. So of course this made me feel drop dead nervous and a bit skittish. I opened the door that was thankfully not locked, and I sent up a small prayer that the door made no noise. I peeked out and heard no echoing footsteps come my way. I sighed before, very slowly, and cautiously walking down the hallway to not make any sound to alert the stuff that a patient was out of bed, or worse to wake another patient.

I made it to the common room.

Now what?

The room was kind of creepy with the small moonlight that was coming through the window; my window didn't give me the light of the moon. Just a back of a building. The room looked bigger without anyone in it. And sadder.

I walked to the book shelf, most of the books here I had read, but there were some new ones as well. There were a lot of dragon stories, romance, amour knowledge…_strange_…many books that showed you how to translate languages, how to tell someone's fortune and so on….

But nothing that caught my interest. I sighed again for the third time this night, before a hand clamped over my mouth. I screamed into it as it pulled me backwards.

I was twisted around to see the raven haired kid from earlier, Gray. He pushed me up against the bookshelf. Putting one leg between my own to stop me from getting away he leaned in close. He check brushed mine and I could feel his lips on my ear, his breath was cold as ice. Making an internal shiver run down my spine.

"I need your help, now when I remove my hand don't scream. Or you're going to have the whole nurse's station on us. Got that?" His voice threatening. I nodded my head. He removed his hand. Giving me a serious look. I didn't dare scream.

"Okay this is serious; I need you to do something for me" Not wanting to anger him I nodded my head again, my hands shaking at my side. And to my surprise he turned his back to me. "Can you loosen these ties? Their painful to sleep in and they made sure to make them _extra _tight to make sure I won't strip out of them, again" He said exasperated. I almost fainted in relief; I actually thought this was something serious. I looked at his back. There were five ties going down his back and so tightly ties that there was purple bruising under them, I winced at the sight. I brought my hands to the top one, they were tricky. I worked in silence.

He gave a soft noise every time one became looser, it was kind of cute. I smiled to myself.

"Did you have to wear the gown? What's wrong with shirt and pants?" I asked to fill the silence.

"I can strip out of them easier, this is much more of a challenge" He laughed softly, but it was bitter.

"Is that why you're here" I hoped that I didn't cross a line.

"What, stripping?" Without looking I knew he was smiling, I got to the third tie and started working. The bruising under it would have been very painful, and around the purple was yellow. "No. I'm in here for something else" The change in his voice told me he would not speak of it, I would respect that. A man's business was his own.

"What about you? What got you sent here?" By this point I was working on the fourth one.

"Depression" I said flatly.

"Really?" seriousness in his voice.

"Yeah…" I finished the last one and he rolled his shoulders back and sighing in relief. He turned to me with a small smile.

"Thanks, trust me you have no idea how painful it was to sleep in that for the past few days" He lifted up his arms up and down to the new-found freedom. I blushed, when he moved his arms like that you could see the muscle move around and jump and tense, he caught me looking and smirked.

"So why are you out here? A little late night reading?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I was just restless"

"A little badass over here" He joked and I blushed at the comment.

_See? Aren't you glad you snuck out now princess_. The little voice grinning using a mocking tone. I wanted to punch it for being so smug.

* * *

When I woke up it was to the sound of knocking to my door. And for a moment I thought I was back in my room being woken by my maids. But it was one of the floor nurses coming through with a big metal tray. At first I panicked because I thought she knew about last night, but if she did (and I doubt it) she said no word of it.

"More Ms Heartfilia I am here to do a blood test" She was a small plum of a woman but looked cheerful, I liked her a lot more than I did Karmin.

"What time is it?"

"6 o'clock, love" She was fiddling around with a few things on the tray "All the other Patients are asleep. We don't normally wake anyone up this early" She pulled out a few tubes and needle but they didn't make me squirm. "We wake them around 8:30, than by 9 o'clock they have to be showered and dressed. Then sometimes, but rarely, we have the hypothetical doctor come in at 10 o'clock. But were doing this now so this doesn't overlap with your schedule, since that is very strict around here" She had set everything up.

I put my arm out and she swiped it with some yellow stuff, than gave me a small cushion to hold in my hand.

"Ready, love?" I could tell she was trying to make me as comfortable as possible so she gave me a bit of advice "It helps when you don't look" I looked away and I could feel the needle go in, it didn't even hurt it felt like a small pinch.

"Now please pump your hand that will help the blood flow better….yep that's good, now tense your hand a bit. You're doing a good job, almost done…..and now done" She said giving me a genuine smile. She gave me a plain freddo frog; she then began to ask me a series of questions. Did, I feel dizzy or faint and when I reassured her I was fine, she left.

I looked at my time-table.

**Monday: Theatre**

**Tuesday: outing **(depending if you're allowed to go)

**Wednesday: photo or story workshop**

**Thursday: free**

**Friday: Arts and crafts**

**Saturday: Arts and crafts**

**Sunday: Outing or visiting family **(but never on the first Sunday)

* * *

When we it came 8:30 it was silent, waking up at this point was optional, by 9 you have to be up and be ready by 10.

When I walked out of the room I was relieved to see I was the only one awake. Perhaps I should get to the showers now before others get up, I wasn't exactly confident around them yet.

One of the Nurses that were walking around greeted me and happily walked me to the bathrooms. She seemed nice enough; Karmin seemed to be the only one sour hearted in this place. She showed me how to work the showers. The room was big and pretty and I could detect the scent of flowers in here but couldn't find them, there were shower stalls and behind a glass wall was a big stone bath that could fit ten or more people in it. But that area was locked off, I had a feeling that this wasn't a normal institute.

I knew that some institutes didn't let you wear your own clothes, or have a bath that could fit more people than yourselves. And most institutes didn't let you threaten other patients with a plastic knife without intervening.

This place was strange….or was that just me?

When the nurse showed me a large wooden built-in shelf, I gasped in surprise. It was filled with all different body washes and face washes, bath scents, and all different types of scented shampoos and conditioners. And there were all these shell shaped soaps as well.

I didn't even have this at home. _This place was very well foundered…_

Once I stepped into the shower stall, I started pressing the small silver button at waist height, the water was cold when it first it me, I hissed and moved out of the stream of water. This was one of those showers where you had to keep pressing the button for the water to come out. It took seven tries before the water would heat up. Once I was under the water I let the hot streams run over my body, I could feel my muscles relax and I let out a sigh of relief. I washed my hair and used one of the fancy soaps, when I was done I shaved my legs. I let the water stop and I grabbed the towel on the back of the door and dried myself. I put my hair up in a wet bun the looked cute and dressed myself, I wore plain short and an orange top and black flats. This Mirror started at the top of the counter and reached the ceiling, I done my makeup routine before walking out.

When I came out I was greeted with some stares with people I had not introduced myself to, I looked for Lisanna since she was the one I had most talked to here, but I couldn't find her.

I saw the girl from yesterday who was playing with cards she was standing next to the TV where the radio was located and was fiddling with the stations. I saw the guy with green hair walk out, and a few others I didn't know. I walked over to one of the bookshelves and started scanning them. When I found one to read I heard a soft thump in the seat next to me, I looked over to see a smiling Levy.

"Morning, mind if I sit with you?"

"I-yeah, of course please sit" I smiled.

"So it's your fist day here, how do you feel?" She smiling back, she even looked like she cared.

"Lost, actually" Not wanting to lie.

"Don't worry you'll fit in, soon you'll be part of our little family"

I blushed, it was good to hear someone being kind and going out of their way for another to fit in. But it made me feel once again like I didn't belong here. I didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled.

"So…do you like reading?" She asked. She was tiny so she could easily pull her feet under herself and still fit in the seat.

"Yes" This was a topic I felt comfortable talking about, since it was the only thing I could hold a conversation on. "I have a massive library at home…" We started talking about books that we both liked and our recommendations, we hit it right off.

"I think I've read every book here, the last books I was reading were ones in different languages. I like the challenges" She said, that would explain some of the books I saw on the shelf. I had learnt she was pretty smart.

"You've read all the books here!?" surprised….I looked at the rows and rows of books and felt utterly amazed that she had accomplished this.

"Yeah, Makarov said we'll need to add a whole another room just for books for me at this rate, so I wouldn't get bored so fast again" She laughed.

"I brought a few books with me-"

"YOU BROUGHT BOOKS!" A few people making hushing noises at Levy, and made comments like 'It's too early in the morning, be quiet!' I stared shocked at her reaction.

"…Yeah…."

"Could I borrow some of them later?" She asked eagerly….Her face lighting up and reminded me of a child's face at Christmas. I chuckled.

"Sure, if you keep them in good-"

"Trust me; there is no safest person to take care of your books. I LIVE for books" She beamed. She seemed like such a happy child and looked so out-of-place here. She just…looked so….innocent.

A few more people had come out and were heading off to showers…and I found myself laughing for the first time here with Levy.

"Well, I better go have a shower I'll be back soon" She stood up and quickly ran out to her room to grab some clothes.

When she left out I felt out-of-place again, I went back to reading again. When I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Lisanna waving me over to the table in front of the window. She patted a seat next to her. I walked over nervously.

"Morning!" She said happily. "How did you sleep last night?" She said looking concerned. Another person that cared!

"Slept soundly" I responded

"Liar" I looked over see Gray beam at me and pull a chair out to sit.

"Gray leave her alone…." Lisanna said glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm not kidding I found Lucy last night wondering around" Lisanna looked at me surprised.

"I was restless…" I looked at the table to avoid eye contact saying sheepishly.

"And what were _you_ doing out of bed Gray?" Lisanna teased to get the spot light of me.

And another person came and sat down at the table, the girl with cards. She gave a seductive smirk at Gray.

"Yeah Gray, what were you doing?" Gray blushed and looked away.

"Nothing that you're thinking you perv"

"Awe, cute your blushing"

"NO, it was nothing like that. I was restless and I saw Lucy. I just asked her to loosen the ties on my back. Nothing more or anything less"

"Lucy" Lisanna turned to me "This is Cana, Cana this is Lucy. Cana is in here for her drinking problem"

Cana beamed proudly. "Nice to meet you, I'm the former resident drunk of Magnolia. And I hope we become the best of friends" She looked sincere.

"I hope so to"

"When does breakfast start I'm hungry!" Natsu whined coming towards the table before yawning, not bothering to greet anyone.

"After you shower" Lisanna said sternly using a mother's voice.

"Buttttttt….." He whined again.

"NOW!" She pointed off towards the shower. He said a few unintelligent words before stomping off. A few people chuckled. It gave me the feeling they have known each other a long time.

"So how long have you been dating?" I asked politely. Cana burst out laughing, Gray choked on something imaginary, and Lisanna just blushed.

"Were…not…going out" I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"No, you're not the first one to the first to ask that don't worry" This made me felling the tiniest bit more relaxed.

"But those two have no each other since child hood" Cana said.

"Where did you hear that!?" Lisanna red-faced and panicked.

"A certain somebody" Cana using a mysterious voice.

"Mira…"

"Bingo kiddo" She chuckled.

"When I get my hands on her…"

"SHIT! ERZA'S BACK!" Gray yelled before jumping out of his chair and running to an unknown place.

* * *

**Author's note. **

**So this isn't going to be your average Institute. **

**I done some research and I learnt that it depends on your institute on what's allowed. Like, some you're allowed to have your own clothes but you're not allowed.**

**No laces**

**No zippers**

**No hoddie**

**No belts**

**No drawstrings etc…**

**In others you have to wear what you are given. In some you were allowed to have your electronics, and you were connected to free hospital Wi-Fi. But a lot of sites were blocked as they could be 'triggering' and all social media networks were blocked. **

**Everyone in this story is under 18 so that way they are in the 'teen ward' and not moved to the adult wing, so that way I could have a lot of the Fairy Tail characters mixed and close together. **

**Fun facts**

**Lucy's schedule. That was a real schedule that somebody (let's keep them anon) had to follow in their stay in a hospital.**

**Karmin the nurse, is actually a real nurse that works in a mental hospital, I labelled everything to what she looks like to how she acts like (she's a real bitch). But I changed a few things, she is a therapist in real life, but I changed her to a nurse so a lot of the FT characters are forced to see and speak to her, hence make friction in future chapters. Karmin sleep with one eye open…**

**Some Institutes if they see you getting close with a patient they will in force a '5 foot distance' rule….yeah that would suck, could you imagine FT not fighting with each other?**

**So Fairy tail wouldn't be fairy tail if they didn't have their little brawls... * cough cough Mira and Laxus* but they see it so often that they won't straight away separate them. **

**ANYONE THAT HAS BEEN TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL OR HAVE ANY FACTS PLEASE MAYBE SHARE WITH ME?!.**


	5. The real fight

When Erza walked into the room I didn't see her straight away, she was flocked by everyone in the room, being fired with many questions. I don't know where Gray went but he was nowhere in sight. I could see a peak of Scarlet hair before it being blocked again.

Everyone had a look of fear, worry, sadness and better yet excitement on their faces, just by looking at her! I had never heard of a person who could bring such strange mix of emotions.

I turned to see Natsu coming back out with wet pink hair stuck to his face, the water darkening the colour to a soft red, it was cute…and hot.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, looking at the crowd.

"Erza's back" I said watching his reaction to see if he would react as badly as Gray. His face lit up instead.

"Really?!" Excitement in his voice.

"Yeah she just got here, when Gray saw her he ran off"

"What a pussy" Smirking.

"Well I better go fight her" Saying it like it was a _sense of greeting!_

These people were truly insane.

_You'll never fit in with these people, you're a goodie-two-shoes and a coward. _I looked away, ashamed. The voice was right.

"It's been a while" He pumped his fist together and I heard a sicking crack from his fingers. I cringed at the sound but if it was painful he did not acknowledge it.

I watched as he ran to the crowd, but everyone was so thickly clustered around her he didn't even get close to her.

By the time the crowed lessened (which was after a while) I got to see her for the first time. I gasped.

She was the most beautiful person I had ever met, her long red hair reached a little past her waist. She was tall and slender, with a pale skin. He eyes were a light blue, which looked friendly and fierce at the same time.

She smiled weakly at everyone; she looked like she barely had strength to stand. But she had the stubborn air around her and she forced herself to. Everyone was cautious around her with worried expressions. Her eyes laid on me and she gave me a sceptical look. Wary.

She looked me over and I felt over exposed, I almost felt like I was naked when she looked at me. Like she could read everything about me. I felt very self-conscious.

"Who are you?" Her voice wasn't friendly; it was wary, strong and sceptical. And by just the way she looked at me I could tell, this was a girl who has been through hell. She has had a harsh life and yet was still (somehow) standing strong.

She had an air of power and strength around her, it was…frightening….yet so admiring!

I felt so small just being near her.

Even the little voice in my head did not dare speak…as if…afraid.

"Who are you?" She repeated agitated. Also a girl with a short temper.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Standing to my feet and gave the quickest curtsy ever. Everyone was silent and I felt a moment of deja vo.

"Stand" She ordered. I stood up pin needle straight. I felt as embarrassed as everyone watched me amused and frightened. "I'm Erza scarlet"

"N-Nice t-t-to meet you" I stuttered. She was the scariest person I had ever met!

And quicker than the speed of light her expression changed.

Her wariness vanished, her eyes looked brighter and she looked friendlier. But still carried that deadlier air around her.

She walked towards me, in her hospital clothes of white cotton shirt and pants and sandals. I tensed as she drew near.

I completely understood why Gray ran.

I was tempted to as well, but I heard Natsu's voice going replay in my head _'what a pussy'_ it continued to repeat. That was not a name I wanted to be referenced by. So I stood my ground, unmoving. And petrified.

She had a smile on her face, and I couldn't help but glance around to make sure there weren't any close by fish tanks. I sighed inwardly.

_Do you really think they would have left fish tanks in here after what she has done? _The voice whispered the faint sound of fear.

She was a mere foot away from me now and my heart rate picked up. _This is how it ends!_ Small beads of sweat starting on my face.

But she did the last think I expected her to do.

She grabbed both sides of my arms and pulled me close crushing me against her. She wrapped her arms around me fully circling my back. And squeezed.

Now in my sixteen years of life I haven't been hugged very often, and I had a very strong feeling she didn't hug people that much.

Her hug was strong enough that I was certain I felt my shoulder blades meet for a second. But I didn't feel the pain; I ignored the sounds of cracking's of bones (thankfully not broken). And as much as I could relax into it. Which was really weird as less than ten seconds ago she looked ready to throttle me.

Even a few patients gave shocked looks.

But I understood that she was trying to be…kind….in one form or another. But I'm sure my body will disagree with me later.

Then she released me. And done another thing that I was just not expecting.

"Let's be friends!"

Perhaps she was bipolar?

* * *

Yesterday was Thursday and that was free, today is Friday and that meant 'Arts and crafts'. The 48 hours weren't up yet obviously so I couldn't contact my friends. Levy had been bothering me since she came out of the shower, she really wanted to look at my books and I promised her after we finished this compulsory activity.

There were many tables pulled into a large circle, we all stood behind a desk each. There were no chairs. In the middle of the circle of tables was a big square desk with many colours of paint and paper. It looked fun, there were even a couple containers of multi coloured glitter.

Everyone seemed happy walking in; I was only told of good things of this activity. Apparently we had a nice teacher Mr ball. She turned out to be the nice Nurse I had met earlier who done my blood test.

Once the class had settled with Lisanna on my left and Levy on my right Mr Ball begin to speak.

"Class, hush…good…Now I have to leave halfway through the lesson _(class groans)_ I have picked a sub to guide you through the rest of the lesson" She then started explaining what we would be doing this lesson. She really was a chirpy lady and was constantly smiling.

The lesson was fun. The first thing we were supposed to draw was ourselves in tree form, which was really weird. And we had to have four branches coming from us (arms and feet) and each one we had to be labelled with something. '_I am caring'_, _'I am strong' _or _'I will get better'_. These were meant to be things that would make us feel better about ourselves. Everyone got really into it, I didn't. I didn't see too much point. So I used the time observe everyone. Everyone seemed to get along with each other. There was a sense of family here, it was sweet.

But I watched the friends groups seeing who got along with whom. Natsu and Gray seemed to be frienemys. Evergreen was in a group with Freed, Bickslow and there was a missing seat that belonged to Laxus. On Lisanna's left was an empty seat that would have been Mira's and next to that was Elfman, who was next to Evergreen. Next to Levy was Droy and jet. They were close friends of Levy's since childhood. _It seemed a bit strange that they all ended up in the same institute, coincidence? _I doubted it…

Next to them was Gajeel he only ever glared at me. And his studded face freaked me out.

Then there was Erza, Natsu and Gray (but every time they started a fight Erza just so much as glared at them, they swung their arms around each other's shoulders and kicked their legs to a rhythm). Then there was Cana Next to Gray who keeps on giving him seductive glances which he returned. Could they be a couple?

I caught Lisanna looking over at Cana with a look of Envy on her features. _Jealousy…?_ I watched as Cana leaned in closer to Gray whispering something smiling, Gary looked at her full on and smirked also leaning in so the sides of their bodies were leaning against each other, Gray's hand slipping behind her. Cana made a small noise and leaned forward just slightly and Gray's hand disappeared further behind her. What was he doing to her? I looked back at Lisanna; her eyes seemed to almost glow. The red paint brush hovering just above her art work, small red dots falling on it. I looked back at Cana who was still slightly leaning forward was blushing only the tiniest bit. Gray looked rather pleased with himself. I looked at the small part of his arm that I could see between the two, it was making small motions in and out. Cana made another small noise. A few people around the room who had noticed this gave sly little nods and grins. Next to me I heard the faint sound of a paint brush snapping.

I felt like I walked in on something I didn't fully understand.

* * *

Mr. Ball began to explain our last 'project' we were to create a Fairy Tail insignia. Apparently we were supposedly to paint it on a large canvas and hang it up in the common room. It sounded simple enough. But this was at the same moment that Mr. Ball had to leave.

And when our sub teacher arrived, I felt the air around me freeze.

Erza tensed.

Natsu and Gajeel seethed.

We had Karmin.

_This is going to be interesting_. The voice in my head chuckled, and I couldn't help to agree.

* * *

She walked into the room with a 'pleasant' smile on her face. Her hair pulled back in a curly pony tail her big Hazel eyes grazing over us; they lingered on me for a moment before swivelling across to Erza. If it was possible she tensed further grabbing the edge of the desk, and if you strained your ears only slightly you could hear the bending of the wood under her hands.

"Morning class" She strode to the middle of the class, Mrs Ball had left the room.

We said nothing.

"_Good morning class"_ Using a forced tone.

"Good morning Karmin" They said in monotone. She looked at me and moved to stand in front of me.

"When you have me, you will greet me. You're an heiress I expected manners from someone as the likes of _you_" It was true that I was an Heiress, and I was taught to act like one, yet here I was forgetting that after years of study.

I looked straight into her eyes, but I could feel people around the room gape at me. I didn't want to look at them; I didn't want to be pitied. I didn't want questions. I don't want to talk about my life just yet. It's only been one day!

"Now repeat after me, 'Good morning Karmin'" Saying in a false pleasant voice. It was a small wonder she was so disliked, and had her head pushed in a fish tank.

"Good morning" I didn't mean to sound snappy, but it seems she brings that out in me.

"'_Karmin'._ When you greet someone you use their name, did you learn nothing as an Heiress?"

"Good morning, _Karmin_" Make my humiliation worse! I could feel my cheeks begin to go pink.

Smirking she walked away.

"Okay" In a board voice "We have to create a fairy tail insignia. The best one gets a prize" Some smiled at that some looked frightened. Giving us some instructions she walked over to the corner of the room and sat in a corner, glancing at her watch every so often.

Everyone set out to find some colours and brought them back to their desks. I stared at my blank piece of paper with no inspiration. I glanced at others; Erza was drawing two swords crossed over each other. Natsu was…what was that? I decided it looked like a dragon. Gray like me had no inspiration maybe because he was paying attention to Cana. Or maybe he was getting the wrong type of inspiration… Levy drew rather neatly, a crest with books in one corner, a sword in another and was writing a motto beneath it in another language. I watched others but I still had no inspiration.

What should it be?

I put the tip of the paint brush on the paper so the lines were thin, it didn't have any goal I was trying to reach, any idea of what I wanted to do. But the lines went up and down and curved and let myself go freely with it. I felt so focused on it. That I didn't notice Natsu walk over.

"That looks cool" He admired. I jolted at the sound of his nearby voice the, the paint brush flicking up from my jolt sent red paint to his face and hair. The group was silent for a moment before laughing outright. They didn't bother being polite and pretending it didn't happen, they did quite the opposite. Natsu stunned for a moment before his expression changed. Was he angry? Would he hurt me? What would he do? A look of anger flashed behind his eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to"

"Nah, that's cool don't worry about it really" He smirked instead. I inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oi! Pinkie!" Gray called from across the room.

"What have I told you? It's not pink it's S-"He was cut off by a splash of purple paint coming across the air and hitting him in the chest. The class was silent for a moment before a giant paint fight broke out. Natsu bolted over the desk towards Gary with a bottle of black paint in hand. Lisanna charged at Cana with a white bottle, Cana held up a red before squirting it at her.

"PAINT FIGHTS ARE MANLY!" Holding a bottle in each hand and squirted anyone who came close. Jet and Droy were fighting over whoever would protect Levy the best, not realizing a studded headed faced bully protectively standing in front of her. Evergreen was challenging Erza. _God be with you_.

Freed and Bickslow faced off and mayhem broke out across the room. Within minutes two tables a chair had been broken. I watched in shock a just the slightest bit of amusement. These were confusing people. They acted so close together yet the fought so….viciously…even with paint bottles. I looked over at Karmin who snoring softly, heavy sleeper. Soon the walls and roof were covered in multicolours paints and glitters.

"Lu-chan" Said a playful voice. Who was Lu-chan? I don't remember a Lu-chan "Lu-chan" Said the voice more demanding but still playful, I looked in the direction and was surprised to see Levy holding two bottles of pink glitter…aimed at me.

"…Levy…" I said cautiously. "Put the glitter down"

She shook her head grinning evilly.

"Levy, please, think about what you're doing!"

"Oh but Lu-chan, this is going to be so much fun!" So that was my nick name from her.

"No. No, it's not. But the glitter down!"

She raised the glitter bottles high in the air.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING LEVY!" Raising my hands to protect my face. But it was too late, I was covered in it. I could feel some down my shirt down my pants, in my hair and sticking to my skin everywhere. Levy burst out laughing uncontrollably. I stood there shocked._ Relax princess just have some fun!_ The voice said nastily. I was rather starting to detest this voice, but it was right. I should have fun and not take it so seriously. I looked at Levy and smirked.

"Oh but Levy, look what I have" I held up at bottle of blue glitter. Levy let out a small shriek and dropped the empty bottles of glitter on the ground which rolled away somewhere. Gajeel who was standing in front of Levy whirled on me, his red eyes intensified on me and the bottle of glitter.

"Drop it Blondie" He growled. It sounded like a warning and I had the distinct feeling that I was in the 'bad books'. I gulped and dropped the glitter.

"Well…ah…fun playing Levy" She laughed a little more and I took a few safety steps backwards away from Gajeel. My back crushing on solid muscles. I let out a small 'eep' and turned to see Natsu standing there. He ginned at me. He was covered in multiply colours, looks like he had been the main target of this game.

"Looks like you got into the spirit of things" He said pushing glitter off my hair which made me blush.

"Yeah…so did you" He chuckled.

"Who got you?"

"Levy" I replied flatly. Well someone won't be getting my books.

"The book worm?" Surprised and eye brows raised.

"Yup"

"Did you get her back?"

"No, she had a body guard"

"Jet and Droy aren't that intimidating"

"No, it wasn't them it was some other guy. What's his name? The one with all the studs on his face and arms" Natsu stilled for a moment but his smile was still in place. "He's a scary looking one"

He looked over at my head and looked at Gajeel who was blocking Levy's 'attacker's' which was Jet and Droy. He looked back at me his smile still there but looked a little forced.

"Then maybe I should get him for you? It'll be fun" A dangerous glint appeared behind his eyes and looked amused…but his voice sounded deeper and frightening. Natsu stepped around me.

"Oi Stud face" He yelled at Gajeel.

"What do want shit face?! I'm a little busy at the moment-"Natsu threw himself at Gajeel. Levy quickly stepped away. Gajeel was bigger built and had some muscles on him and he was crazy. Natsu was smaller built but was faster and had muscle definition on him, and was just as Crazy. The two went down on the ground knocking over Levy's desk and paint pooled across the ground. The room stopped what they were doing and watched. But it wasn't a paint fight, maybe because they were using their fists instead. Natsu was on top and Gajeel was blocking his face from Natsu's surprise attack. Everyone was walking closer. I looked up at Karmin who was still sleeping, how she was sleeping through this? Gajeel moved his hands away from his face that gave Natsu clearer head shots. He got a few in before he was pushed off Gajeel. The two rolled on the ground trying to get better shots at one another. They struggled a bit more on the ground. Now the group was completely around them chanting. It took me a moment to understand now that their voices were chanting in a rhythm. _Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! _This was sickening. No one tried to even separate them. Is this how they get their amusement? Gajeel was on top Natsu tried to push himself us but Gajeel was quicker, he stood above Natsu and kicked him in the chest forcing him back on the ground. Natsu's head hit the ground and there was a sickening crack noise, yet no one seemed to hear it or care. They were enjoying themselves too much. Gajeel let out a roar. Which seems completely strange but it didn't faze anyone as they continued chanting.

_Disgusting._

Were they not seeing what I was seeing? The first fight I ever saw was the one between Mira and Laxus, but compared to this it seemed pretty mild. This was different, this was serious. It was real. And no one was stopping it. Were these the people I had to stay with? And did my father think I was like this is this why he sent me here? Gajeel smirked down at the dazed Natsu, whose eyes were barely open and unfocused. I could feel tension building up in my stomach. Like something _really_ bad was going to happen. Gajeel leaned down and pulled Natsu upright by the front collar of his shirt, Natsu's head lolled a bit side to side. Gajeel had won, yet he wasn't stopping. He looked around at everyone, like he was proving his victory. This man was horrible. He pulled back his arm and punched Natsu, straight in the face. Blood spluttered out his nose and mouth, his chin and front of his shirt covered in it.

"Stop it!" I yelled but I wasn't heard over the sound chanting. I looked at Levy, she looked about at fear stricken and worried as I did. So I wasn't alone in this, this wasn't just the new girl over acting. Gajeel pulled his arm back again and again. Punching him in the face again and again. Natsu's life could be in danger!

I looked over at Karmin who was still sleeping soundly throughout all of this, how was the fucking bitch sleep through this! This was the Institution I was in? This is where I would be staying for who knows how fucking long! I don't want to be here! I want to be home and surrounded by people who I knew, I wanted my friends. I wanted friends that wouldn't beat each other to death. I could feel my heart beat spike up in fear. Why was no one stopping this!

I have to stop this. Was no nurse hearing this? The shouting and the fighting? I looked around the room, I don't know for what but I need something that would help me. Well I doubt a paint bottle will stop him. I ran away from the circle, should I wake up Karmin?

_Don't wake her up!_ The voice hissed. How will I stop this? I responded.

_Look around and think! _Not doing the right thing and going to my instincts was hard. I looked around a bit and there it was my weapon? I can't take Gajeel on, not if my life depended on it but it would take his attention of Natsu. I picked up the broken chair leg and it was pointed where it had been split off. It would have to do. But did I have the courage to do it, no, no I certainly did not.

_Lucy you may not be the strongest person her, but for god's sake woman are you worried what will happen to you when someone was in danger?!_ I hate this voice but it hasn't been wrong yet either…I'll trust it…for now. Even though my legs felt like noodles and my instinct was telling me to run in the opposite direction. I marched towards the circle filled with determination. I pushed my way through the group some giving me surprised glances but quickly moved out of my way, weather because I looked determined or had a point object in hand I don't know, but I suspect the later.

Gajeel's back was faced to me and he was still beating Natsu who was unconscious. People who beat up people who can't defend themselves are the weakest kinds of people. Looking at the scene I know longer had to act I was brave, anger filled me. I could feel it coursing through my body giving me strength. The few people that bothered to look up from the scene to look at me instantly silenced themselves. Half of the people that actually noticed me took two steps back, I felt oddly proud of this. I tapped Gajeel on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you want blondie?-"he snarled. I brought the chair leg back and with all my strength I sent it towards his face. I would never normal act like this. And I don't know what came over me, but the way that everyone acting, the way they didn't bother act out and help was sickening. And I felt the need to stop it. Even if I went against the instinct to get the most hated Nurse to stop it. But somehow I knew it was better that I did it. The cheering and boosting instantly stopped. They looked at Gajeel and then back me, they done this a few times before their mouths dropped open in shock.

Gajeel dropped to his knees his nose on a different angle, but otherwise still conscious. His red eyes looked up at me, all the courage I felt left me as quickly as it come. His gaze pinned me to where I was standing and I wanted nothing more than to run in the other direction but my feet weren't moving where I wanted them to.

Then the angel or the devil I'm not sure which one saved me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Karmin screeched. Her face pale making her Hazel eye looks bigger. She slowly looked around the room taking it all in. The paint on the walls and ceiling the large pools of it all over the floor. The broken tables and chair, everyone's new multi-coloured clothing. Then Natsu bloodied on the ground unconscious and Gajeel next to him in his knees with his broken nose. Then her eyes landed on me and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Looking at the chair leg in my hand and then the two boys beaten and bruised on the ground.

This must seem horrible. She must think this is me!

I will be sent up the third floor for sure!

"Miss Heartfilia! You have been here less than 24 hours and look what you have done! The room is a mess and what it worse!" She took a deep breath "Is that you have caused violence and abused to two! TWO PAITENTS! YOU WILL BE SENT TO THE THIRD FLOOR IMMEDIETLY!" She was red faced and furious. I felt ears come to my eyes and I dropped the wood. I had never been yelled at like this before. And what was worse was that I was being sent to the third floor.

But to my amazement and horror this broke out another battle.

"It wasn't her fault!"

"She stopped this!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S NOT MANLY!"

"She shouldn't be punished!"

"Take me!"

"All you did was sleep!"

"At least she stopped this"

"What did you do all this time?! NOTHING!"

I was over joyed that they were defending me some even stepping between the path between me and Karmin. Now I really was going to cry!

"SILENCE OR YOU'RE ALL GOING TO THE THIRD FLOOR!" Silence was formed in less than a heartbeat. "I'm going to tell you what's going to happen. Miss Heartfilia started this and she will pay the price for what she had done, she had vandalised the room and abused two patients. Action will be taken against her" Despite the situation and fury on Karmin's face in her eyes she was laughing, but not the nice laughter. "I think that it is only fair that she is sent to the third floor" The corner of her lip twitched upwards.

"But I was only trying to stop-"

"You will be leaving there immediately"

"But I-"

"NOW!" She yelled. Tears were now falling down my face. She was frightening.

"Now Karmin I think that is a bit unfair" Said a man from the door way, many people started smiling in the room, but secretly so Karmin wouldn't see. God knows that would only anger her more.

"Mr Dreyer. Thank god you're here. The new Patient, she has caused all of this I tried to stop her-"She was all flustered and her manners and sense of authority had returned.

"But you were sleeping and were unaware of what was going on around you and fell asleep on the job. That is not what I am paying you to do. I know what had happened here and you are mistaken. Lucy here and you will call her by her name, tried to stop Gajeel here from beating Natsu. Which you also failed to stop. Of course Lucy should have come to you but you were clearly unfit to do so, though she should of" I blushed in embarrassment. "This is her first day and I expect for the staff I am paying for to care and support and encourage them to get better. Every problem that has happened here always seems to happen when you on watch. This is your last chance Karmin" She squirmed under his gaze and at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed on her behalf.

"Gramps" came a voice from the floor. We turned to see Natsu on the floor looking very dazed and bruised; no one seemed very worried for his current state. Then his head feel on the floor again and he passed out. And why there was a medical team in here to help I don't know. This brought on a lot of questions, I don't know much about Institutions but this place seemed far from it. And why Natsu called Makarov Gramps I don't know. They seemed to be very familiar with each other, and I noticed that a lot of the patients looked very relaxed now that he was around. But this brought another question to mind, why did we call Karmin by her first name. I had only just realized this. It seemed a bit familiar for someone that seemed to be dislikes- no hated in this place. More questions were coming to my mind but this wasn't the time to be thinking about them, I obviously had more concerning matters had hand.

"I'll make this quick get this suspense done and over with. The paint fight was harmless but ass a punishment I'll have all those that participated in it clean it up, but as I know that was all of you. You will all clean it. Natsu and Gajeel will both have to be punished. They will be sent to the third floor" A lot of people paled in the room, mainly the feistier looking people in the room. This gave me the sense that these were the ones that had been to the third floor before. But I still knew nothing about it, besides the fact that it was terrifying. "Lucy I understand what you did was in good faith, but what you did was still inexcusable. But I am prepared to let this slid as this is your first day but this is your last warning and next time you will face full punishment. So I will have you clean this room have you finish you project in here alone. That seems more than fair" Though for such a small man and his kind and cool temper, he still carried a sense of authority around him. And I don't know what other types of punishments that could be handed out here but I wasn't will to try them any time soon. "And for the rest of you, that behaviour does not belong in here. When someone is being injured you DO NOT STAND AROUND AND CHEER! If I wasn't in such a good mood I would be making all of you be sent to the third floor" The room was still eerily quiet as they stared around looking anywhere but Makarov ashamed. Karmin seemed shocked, scared and pleased with herself at that moment. She caught me looking at her and gave me a cool and hard stare, on instinct I quickly adverted my eyes.

"My business and done. Karmin I expect you to help them clean, that's the least you could do" Sting, I smiled to myself. I was glad there was someone who I could make Karmin feels so small and powerless. As that is how she makes us feel. He turned on his heel and left.

* * *

Once we had cleaned the room which was extremely hard, (maybe because I never had to clean anything in my life as I had grown up with servants) as we had to get it off the wall and ceiling. And once I had reset my desk I set to my work again. Though I know I had punishment, it seemed a little weird that I had to redo my project. But I wasn't going to judge. My last painting, the one that Natsu complemented at been destroyed in the fight. I didn't mind it wasn't that good to begin with.

_I know how we could draw it_. The voice said in a sly voice.

NO, you got me in enough trouble. I responded.

_But you enjoyed it, you liked the way it made you feel. You liked the way anger made you feel…_

I didn't respond.

_Just let me show you how to draw it. _

NO

_It's just a drawing; I can't do any harm here. You know that right?_

I thought about it, the voice can't do any harm here, right?

_Good now let me show you._

* * *

**Mysterious POV**

The lighting was dark but that made it easier to see. I looked at all the screens, showing different rooms, showing the activities of the patients.

"Do you think it was right to let it go on as long as it did?" I was asked. I thought about the question.

"It was the only way to get a rise, I thought for sure Natsu might get a reaction but nothing happened" Disappointed.

"Some patients have already started showing some signs of it" The female voice said eagerly.

"Very few. Were keeping people like us so close together, we will surely get a _lot_ more reactions soon enough if not faster. Especially if their just kids, you can get rises out of children so much easier"

"What will happen if they start to question what this place is really like? What if they realise this isn't a normal institution?" She asked slightly worried, I chuckled.

"I think they already know it's not normal. They know that. But some won't question it just yet"

"Why not?"

"Well for an example, the Strauss siblings. Do you think we would keep a family so close together? In a normal institution?"

"…No…"

"They know that's not normal but they won't question it. Why you may ask. Well before they were here they were living on the streets together, they got into a lot of gang activity to survive. Only taking what they need. They didn't have a safe place to sleep, much food to eat. They double crossed so many people that it wasn't safe to stay where they were for more than a night. So when they came here, they had food and warm beds and didn't have to sleep with one eye open. Though mind you, nurses kept finding knives under their pillows. I guess old habits die hard. But back to the point, they could stay together safely. So their willing to turn a blind eye, for now at least"

"What about the new girl?

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yes"

"What about her?"

"Look" She pointed to the screen. MY mouth dropped open.

"Dear Mavis" I clicked on the screen to enlarge it. There was Lucy in the arts and craft room all alone painting. I knew they had to create their own Fairy tail Flag but I didn't expect anyone to start painting _the _Fairy Tail flag. At least not this quickly. She had painted the originally Fairy Tail flag.

* * *

**Authors note, i would love to thank everyone for past reviews and how many of you offered to help me, i wasn't expecting so many!**

**I would to thank my editor "MissSuzugamori" who helped this story come along. **

**And Credit to the people who gave me ideas along the way. Hikari903278- and Too Many Idiots they have really helped in this story. **

**NOTE: i was meant to bring in JUVIA in this chapter but i just couldn't make it work. **

**TIP: reviews make my update faster!**


	6. Bravery

_The Loneliest people are the kindest  
_

_-Lucy_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The day wasn't over, and sadly the morning wasn't over either. I had therapy. It's strange how if I was still at home I would have taken this opportunity, but now that it had presented itself to me. I didn't want it. Maybe because I for once in my life had the chance to be with people my own age, even If I just broke ones nose on my first day with a chair leg. But I now had the chance. I sat in the room with my feet curled under me in an armchair. My therapist hadn't arrived yet, so I took the time to look at my surrounding. The room was red, a bold red which was a nice change from the light coloured washout walls. It had a few fake plants to give the room more of a calming look and vibe. There were a few posters on the wall, which I thought were meant to be encouraging quotes. They weren't motivating in the slightest.

The chair I was sitting on was fake black leather that faced another matching one. In the corner there were a few very thick books and one of those swimming noodles, and a dummy. Strange.

Then the door opened and a man with black hair pulled back and thin glasses, he wore a button up shirts and pants and a long white cloak that clasped together just under his throat. He didn't acknowledge me as he passed. He sat down in a chair and crossed one leg with a clipboard resting on his knee as he filled out some notes; he filled in a few more things, looked at his watch then wrote a few more down some numbers before looking at me before looking at me. I already was starting to dislike him; I could already tell he was rude and impatient.

"My name Lahar and you are Lucy Heartfilia" In a tone as if he was reminding me. Welcome to Fairy Tail Institution. In short we call it FTI. I'm going to ask you some questions, if you can't answer them that's okay. In time we will"

"Oh, uh…Alright" Was my intelligent response.

"Do you know why your here?"

"No" This question had been banging around my skull rebounding from every corner and had only grown louder in my head. I wanted answers, as I am sure they wouldn't put anyone in here for no reason.

_Unless your father asked them to…_Said the voice. I froze slightly in my seat at the mere thought; the thought hadn't crossed my mind before. But it did make sense. But would he do that? Well it was in his power and by that his money. But what would be the reason he would send me away?

"You look nervous about that question. Am I right?" I nodded and he took more notes.

"Well you here on a Mental illness you had inherited on your mother's side. And here we will treat it"

"What's the illness?"

"I can't say just yet but I can promise you, that you will find out in time. But for now we'll work on you getting better" Better from what? If anything this guy was making me have more questions than before. But I had a small sense that he already knew the answer.

"Then how can I get better if I don't know"

"Like I said before, in time you will find out"

"Do you know what it is at least?"

"I have my suspicions"

"Will you share?"

"Not today" he said in a clipped tone, which told me that part of the discussion had ended.

"How do you feel about being here?"

I looked away and shrugged.

"You must feel something"

"I don't" I said flatly, he won't give me answers so I won't give him answers. Two can play this game.

"Let me have a guess, you feel confused about being put here, you feel lonely without the servants you grew up with your whole life. And a little scared and betrayed by your father. You crave company from being lonely so long. And you think you are hard done by being sent here without a proper reason. And right now you have a shocked look on your face because everything I am saying is right or either very close, but I think we both know it's the first one"

I gaped at him.

"How did you-"

"Know?" he finished simply. "I see many patients a day and they often feel this way on their first day. And if I put myself in your shoes I see myself feeling exactly what you are feeling now"

"Should I feel this way?" Was I just being too stuck up and being childish by this question?

"Yes, it's a normal response I would like to think. Now next question, what do you think you will be getting out of these lessons?" This question stumped me. Though it was a refreshing change, I had only been getting half questions and answers and now, here was someone asking flat out. He wasn't beating around the bush but rather went straight to the point. It was refreshing. But I was still stumped by the question. What did I want from this? I didn't ask for this and I didn't want this. I looked at him, he was leaning back in his chair and his lips were in a thin line. He seemed annoyed like I was wasting his time, which seemed rude for someone who chose this profession.

"Answers" I said flatly. Doing my best to have a poker face.

"Answers?" he repeated, and for only a moment I thought he was going to smile. Well at least his lips were a little less thin.

"Yes, I have questions about this place"

"Do you?" he almost looked amused.

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"I have never been to a place like this, but I know this place is different from most" His amusement was still there but there was this seriousness in it to. A steel glint in his eyes.

"_Be careful with your words" The voice whispered so quietly I almost missed it. _

"How so?"

"Um…the vibe?"

"The vibe?" He almost looked exasperated from such a silly explanation.

"Well, this place isn't like most"

"You said that before" His annoyance returned shown in the crease of his forehead.

"You have this mysterious third floor that no one talks about. A nurse gets called by their first name, and you addressed yourself by your first name as well. Which I find odd and too familiar for someone I just met; it just doesn't seem like a normal hospital in general. I know my reasons sound silly…oh and what with letting people fight and not interfering instantly? There are even laws against that" I had more questions but no more questions coming to mind to me at that moment.

"I agree. This place is different than most. But we still go by basic treating like any other hospital around. As for the first names, they are more on a familiar basis; Makarov also prefers to be called by his first name. And he encourages others to do the same, to make this place feel just a little bit more…comfortable" His gaze boring into me waiting for any reactions, I felt like I was being tested. It was strange, he sounded exasperated and annoyed yet slightly amused. And all at the same time I felt like I was being tested, and on what I don't know which is why this all felt so strange.

"And the fights, what about them?"

"The fights must always be addressed instantly. Has there been any behaviour of fights, besides the recent one earlier?" H questioned pen in hand ready to right down more notes.

"I think it was a fight?" Making it sound more like a question. I thought back on it and I still wasn't sure, Grinding or fighting?

"You think?" he mocked.

"It was hard to tell" I glanced anywhere but his face knowing he was silently judging.

"How so?"

"They were…um…argh…forget it" He wrote down a few things, with a look I didn't see before. It was serious but something else as well and I couldn't place my finger on it.

"So how were things at home" He asked changing the topic. I told him as much as possible and answered the questions he asked. He wanted to know what my day to day life was like before, who were my friends. How I felt about father. And did his best to try and understand me. Though throughout it all I felt indifferent still, like something was out of place and my mind wasn't grasping it. The more questions I answered the worse I felt. I felt more out of place and depressed.

"So why do you think you're here?" He asked as our session began to come to a close.

"I said I don't know-" I mumbled.

"Think, you're smart" His eyes peering at me over his glasses.

"I really don't know what-"

"What do you think your illness is?" he said harshly annoyed, as if thinking I would have known by now. What could my illness be? I wasn't anorexic but I was skinny. I wasn't bulimic I never threw up my food. I don't think I had anxiety, but I did hear a voice in my head so did that count? Should I tell him about that? Would he think I was truly crazy? Would I have to stay here longer? Was I truly insane for hearing it? I opened my mouth to tell him but closed it instantly; I didn't feel like the right thing to do. It didn't feel right thing to say, for at least not now. And would I have to stay here longer if I did tell him? I didn't want to stay here long; it was probably one of the few things I feared right now. To stay here. I didn't want to be at home, but I didn't want to be in a mental institution either. It wasn't exactly an upgrade. "What do you think it is?" he repeated.

"I think I have…depression?" My statement sounding more like a question. That was my intelligent response.

"Depression?"

"Yes" Keeping my voice even with, false confidence. His thin lips looked a little less tense and he almost looked like he would have smiled. This would seem strange now as the whole session he was expressionless. He took down more notes.

"Well that the end of the session. I'll see you next time" He didn't raise out of his chair to walk me to the door, or look up from his clipboard. Which I found kind of rude and let myself out. And I realised once I had left, that he had not asked me once what really happened this morning, or what I did. Or why I did it. I thought therapists were meant to ask these types of questions.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

I watched as the blonde who sat in one of the furthest chairs away talk to Levy. She seemed to be the only one she seemed to talk to so far, or was at least was more comfortable around. With their one discovered main interest; books.

She looked so frightened when I met her, scared. The look in her eyes when I met her…she was terrified, almost out of her wits. She didn't run when I neared her even though all her instincts were telling her to. It was easy to read her body language, a handy skill I had picked up. Yet she stayed and didn't run, I found that rather admiring. The events that followed her shortly after I met her were rather unpleasant, I wanted to step in. But after my 'little' paint fight with Evergreen left me unnaturally stiff and tired. It was strange…

After the fight this morning, everyone was unusually quiet this morning. And they were more careful around Lucy, what she had done had shocked everyone to the core leaving them stunned. No one had suspected that, I it was brave and stupid. Which one more I don't know but time will tell.

Natsu and Gajeel had been taken to the third floor. I lowered my eyes to the floor; I knew what was up there. I had only been discharged from the third floor only hours ago, what they do up there…I shivered inwardly. This place wasn't normal, I knew that but…I don't know who to explain it myself…it was a gut instinct to come here after I met Makarov, after he found me. I made some friends here, and it was so much more peaceful here then out _there_. In the world.

The third floor was painful, mentally and physically, I would call it abuse but they never did anything to me. There were only a few people up there as far as I know. I had little company, but company none the less. Juvia. A man named Gildarts that I had never spoken to, the nurses seemed quiet nervous around him. Jellal, who I have never actually seen on our floor, the Nurses were also very careful around him. A girl named Laki, another woman called Kianna. And now Natsu and Gajeel.

"How long do you think they'll be up there?" I asked the busty brunette next to me, Cana. She looked up and smiled friendly, she had been in a very happy afternoon since Arts and Crafts.

"Should I consult the cards?" She teased but there was a serious tone to her voice as well.

"Cana we both know foolish stuff like that doesn't exist, your 17 grow up"

"Oh, don't you believe in magic?"

"I don't believe in non-existing things" I said stiffly it was nonsense, a load of rubbish in my opinion.

"Then what do you believe in?"

"Practical things" I replied easily. Practical things were the only things you could rely on to get results. Not nonsense…

"Such as…" her eyebrows crunched together.

"Swords, crossbows, spears, javelins-" Cana waved her hands amused.

"You think those are practical things to find out how long a pair off boys will be on the third floor?"

I looked at her pointedly.

"Right. The last 'practical' thing you did was put that snotty nose Barbie dolls head down the fish tank. That was legendary" She laughed, almost in mirth. The memory bringing tears to her eyes.

It may have been legendary but the amount of time I was on the third floor…I would take it all back if I could. It was stupid and rash of me and I didn't think of my actions very clearly. And I paid for it.

"I don't know, yesterday Mira and Laxus were sent up there. But this time it was Mira who started it, she has become…very moody lately. Laxus was…defending himself" She tipped her head sideways, with a look of amusement and seriousness.

"What? Just yesterday? What did she do?" My mouth agape.

"Yeah, don't know what started it, but Mira was threatening Laxus with a Knife"

I said nothing my mouth hanging open slightly. Cana noticing my surprised expression, smirked.

"Oh, yeah" She continued "She got…rather _vicious _with Laxus" She snickered.

"What did she do to him?" Evident there was something else she had done that I wasn't aware of.

"Nothing you understand"

"I'm older than you, spill" I ordered with a sense of authority.

"You may be older, but _I _am more experienced" Puffing her chest out with pride.

"With _what_?

"Males"

"What about them?"

"Nothing you need to understand, young one"

"Cana tells me, or swear to god I'll have you-"Sensing a wave of death threats she waved her hands to silence me before causing a scene.

Her eyes wide "Alright! Alright! I'll explain…"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I had Levy tailing behind bombarding me with questions, I couldn't shake her. It was quiet annoying, at first being around her was fun, but I wanted some time to myself. I wanted to think over my therapy lesson, they were bothering me and I couldn't pin point what. But it was hard to do any thinking with Levy telling me about her dream library. I was very supportive of her ideas, but she was becoming tiring. I would have loved to be annoyed and tired out with someone paying attention to me back home, but being here made that feel different.

Stopping at my bed I feel backwards how Levy was now explaining the small library she had in her own room. I sighed. She hadn't taken any hints and if she did she was acknowledging them.

"But I want a large fire black in the middle of the room. Did I mention the room was circular? Yeah, with stairs winding up and up and up, I think it would be beautiful. And I'll have all sorts of books; it's going to be beautiful! You should visit when I get a place like that-"She stopped talking which must have showed immense relief but thankfully she didn't notice it, I didn't want to hurt her. She was staring at a few books I had lined up against the top of my dresser. I had about a dozen there lined up perfectly; I didn't know how long I was going to be here so I brought enough to keep me occupied. But I now felt silly for bringing them, compared to the library that was already here.

"That's a lot" She ran her finger over them in awe.

"Not really" I sat propped up on my elbows watching her carefully. "Have you read them before?"

She shook her head and pulled out one.

"_Constellation History"_ She read. "Do you like this sort of stuff?" Flipping to the back of the book.

"Yeah. It was a gift from my mum when I was seven"

"Neat, I have mainly read fictional stories; do you mind if I borrow this?"

"Um…Not that one"

"Are reading it now? If you are, can I borrow it after?" Her eyes eagerly roaming it. This bothered me.

"It was actually the last gift from my mother before she passed away" I explained. "I don't really want to…" Not finding the right words to finish.

Levy's face softened. "Sorry, I didn't know" Of course she didn't know, I always found clichés lines annoying. But put on the spot I would have said the same thing.

"But you can borrow another one" I quickly said. Her face brightening a little. "I just like to keep that one close, that's all"

"It's a strange book to give to a seven year old" Looking back at the rows of books.

"The book?"

"Yeah, that books looks complex for a seven year old. Or did you like the constellations when you were younger?"

"It was my mother who got me into it. I knew all the constellations before my ABC's; it was her first thing she taught me once I was old enough"

"That's…strange" Seeing the look on my face she added "And sweet, very sweet" Though she looked kinda miffed. I smiled.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I had only been here twice before but each time left a very vivid memory, often of pain weather Mentally of Physically. But this was different, I thing I was in the medical centre of the Institution. They had me lying on the bed, my hands and feet tied down with leathers tied to the metal railing of the bed. My body ached, mainly the left side of my face and ribs. Most likely bruised. The ribs were the worst; I felt a searing white pain cause through the side of my body trying to sit up, grunting in pain before lying down again. My head felt heavy as if made of lead and my vision was a little dizzy, the harsh lighting didn't help. I let my head hit down on the pillow. And I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke again, I could hear to people around me. My eyes were closed, but I could sense people in the room with me, I think two. I couldn't really focus on what I was hearing, squinting my eyes open felt heavy and sore. I felt small little dots on the side of my body, like needles, before being pushed in I winched gritting my teeth together. They stung with a burning sensation around the spot they touched before the needle left. The pain quickly left before a new feeling came over. It was nice; I wasn't sure how to explain it. But it was kind of cold, and the pain in my side was ebbing away. I felt my facial muscles relax almost sighing in relief.

And as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a female voice "Thank god she stopped him when she did" The voice sounded appeased. And then I was out again.

I don't know how long I was out, or where I was. But the silence was nice, and the pain was now only a low dull. I could hear people around me every few hours. I hadn't really been conscious when I was in the medical wing, but I could feel myself waking up. The room came into focus and a man and a woman were in the room. The man was holding a small light to my eye.

"His pupils are dilating" He said to the small woman. "I think he'll be right" The light was taken away. I looked down out myself to see I had been stripped of my own cloths and was now wearing white cotton pants and a plain shirt. I tried to sit up as far as the leathers would allow me, and surprised to see one across my chest. I cold hand pushed me down.

"Don't sit up yet" the woman ordered, letting my head fall down on the pillow trying to gain some more rest. I knew what was going to happen once the released me from medical help. I would be under watch on the third floor. And it was what I was dreading most right now. I could feel the woman walking around me, untying the leathers that bound me to the bed. This time when I sat up she didn't stop me, but I could feel an ache returning to my side once more. Waiting for the burning white pain to shoot up my side nothing happened, it more of a constant thud in the side. But it was bearable. Fully untied she spoke. "You'll be in the main area for a week as punishment. You have been out for two days, so your seven days of punishment start here. Gajeel will be released two days before you…Don't give me that face…Now do you remember what happened before you came here?"

I thought back, everything seemed cut short in my memory. But I could remember short moments.

"I was talking to the new girl"

"Lucy Heartfilia, yes"

"And then I was fighting Gajeel?"

She nodded.

"And then I remember pain, being kicked and punched in the side, a lot"

There was a glint in her eye, she nodded again.

"And the he was beating me, even though…."

"What?"

"He had won" the words tasted wrong on my tongue, to admit defeat aloud was humiliating. But it helped make the memory feel solider when I said it, as if confirming the memory was real. I could taste copper in my mouth.

"And then?"

"I know there was a lot of sound, yelling? No, cheering" I looked to the ground. "Then there was silence, it stopped very suddenly. I don't have my eyes opened. I don't know why they stopped cheering, but…but then Gajeel…" I was lost. I don't know what happened after this point. But something happened, I knew that. But what?

"Gajeel was also beaten, his nose was broken" The sound of her voice, had a happier note to it. She sounded pleased. I whipped my head up shocked. Who had stopped Gajeel? Who had…had…saved me. I was grateful to whoever stopped it, but being saved…made me feel weak. I had met another defeat. I couldn't protect myself and was saved by another.

"W-Who?"

"Take a guess?"

"Erza" My voice certain. I wouldn't quiet call Erza a Martyr, but she often steps into fights for others, no matter how much it hurts her. Or what the cause is. If it was anyone, it was Erza.

To my dismay, and shock. She shook her head "No"

"Gray?" That it was also a high chance he was one of the cheerers.

"Elfman?"

"It was Lucy, she stopped the fight"

"L-Lucy?"

"Yeah, she was brave" She appeased.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But for a girl who has been sheltered her whole life, she was incredibly brave this morning. I wouldn't have thought she would be the one to step in. She knew instantly what she saw was wrong, and she put a stop to it. Not many people have the courage to do that themselves, and cast aside what could happen to them. She was brave" Having a look of admiration on her face. She had clearly come fond of Lucy. But I was still in shock, sure I was grateful. By saying I was surprised would have been a massive understatement.

"A-Anything else happen?"

Looking at me dryly she said "Your drool in your sleep" This had to be one of the nicest nurses in the institution. I gave her my trade mark grin.

* * *

**Authors note**

**How much quicker was this updated! XD I had muse. And people who support this story. **

**I did my best to make this chapter long, i really did. **

**OKAY I HAVE A POLL GO VOTE NOW!**

**I would love to thank my editor again, she was lovely. **

**And i wish you all the best! **

**NOW I WROTE THIS AS FAST AS POSSIABLE FOR YOU SHITTY BRATS (INVOKES THE SPIRIT OF MAKAROV WHILE SAYING THIS) SO GO REVIEW BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO 'THAT'!  
**

* * *

**A clue of what i'll do next chapter:  
**

**Gihi**


	7. Gray

**Lucy's POV**

We had afternoon lunch inside due to the oncoming storm. The clouds were so dark in some places that they almost looked black, but there was not a drop of rain. The lunch room had a softer lighting that was a nice change from the harsh lighting that was in every other room. Heaters were on high and made the room feel nice and cosy. Since the fight, everyone was oddly quiet and were looking very nervous around me. They would look away if we made eye contact and when I turned my back they whispered. At first it made me feel self-conscious and then annoyed, and now it was making me feel like chucking books at them like they were ninja throwing stars. Levy was the only one that would sit near me, and then Cana would occasionally sit with me (but kept her distance) and Erza would come along if Cana was there but looked very intimidating all the while(I was assured by both Levy and Cana that that this was her normal face).

Levy was power reading through my book and was paying no attention to her surroundings. Cana was sitting on a table playing with a stack of cards and Erza was doing stretches 'I feel restless' she explained. I had nothing to do. The lunch room was just one big room with two long tables. Once I chose my table everyone else had made their way to the other one, they didn't want to be seated at the same table as me. This also hurt. I made eye contact with Gray at the other table; he gave me a small sad smile before looking away. He looked ashamed.

"I'm soooooo hungry" Cana complained throwing down her cards one falling over the edge of the table. I leaned down to pick it up. Turning it over in my hands I was surprised that it wasn't a normal card from a deck it was in fact '_fortune'_ telling cards.

"You into this?" I was surprised, everyone I had known always laughed on superstitious things like this.

"Yeah. Want me to read your future?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't pay her she's a fraud" Erza said who was now doing a series of complicated stretches. Levy snorted but didn't look up from my book.

"I am not! How dare you little…" *_gets death glare from Erza_* "sweet, _sweet_ darling angel sent down to give us your charming presence that we shall always be grateful towards" Cana let out a silent sigh when Erza turned away.

"Yeah, tell me my fortune" I was strangely excited about it, and a little nervous. But then again this was all non-sense right? So I shouldn't have anything to fear from this.

"Okay" She gathered the cards in front of her "How many events do you want me to see?" _Events_?

"Ummm….three?"

"Okay so now I am going to double the number, see how I now have six cards placed in front of me. Now you have to pick three, it can be any of the cards" It sounded fairly simple. I picked the first one in the row and tapped it. Cana turned it over. It had a picture of women on the front and she was naked, her clothes were left in a pile behind her and she was walking into a still pond.

"What does it mean?"

"This one means a new beginning. She's leaving behind her old things and water symbolises being reborn. Just like when you're baptised and they put water on your head, and water can also mean washing away sin-"

"Or to have a bath…" Erza commented. I looked back at the card. _New beginning_. Just like I came here, it was a new start.

"Ignore her. Pick another one" I tuned another one over and it was the naked lady again (and was still nude) but this time she was looking fierce and strong, and was holding a long sharp sword in both hands. And behind her were many people, they all had a look of love and triumph on their faces.

"Okay this one can mean two things, the first one. A war or a fight of some sort and see everyone around her, devotion and love. They could be her friends, or her soldiers. And the second one, she is protecting herself from the people around her. They want her, and for what I don't know. But I think you get the idea?" I nodded quickly. "Next"

I pick the last one from the row. It was a dragon, fire was covering its body and the eyes had been painted with such detail that they almost seemed to be real…it was the most amazing picture of a dragon I had ever seen. It was huge and its talons were curled and its tail was long and spiked. It looked angry. Below it was ice. The ice was solid with small swirling pieces rising up. They reached the dragon but didn't touch it. It looked like it was a small snow storm, but was also in harmony with the fire Dragon.

"This one card…I have no clue what it means. Fire and ice the complete opposites yet they both look in harmony. Though it is a pretty picture"

"See don't pay a women who doesn't know what she is talking about" The red head smiled finishing her stretches.

"She wasn't paying me! And for the record Erza – Oh! Foods here" Cana jumped off the table and sat pin needle straight in the seat across from me. With a look of pure glee on her face. The trolley lady had indeed come in; the smell of hot food was mouth-watering. I could see mashed potato, dried chicken, peas, small meat pies and sausage rolls. And on the shelf below was a lot of health food, salad and so on.

"Yes! That's manly!"

"I'm glad I picked hot food today" Levy had put down the book and was looking at the food with an adoring face. Earlier the nurses game by with a menu that you could pick your food. I found this strange but then again this was no different than home. But it was interesting to see how excited the patients got. I had picked a light and small meal though I was tempted to indulge a little by taking something with a bit more calories. But growing up my father had forbid foods that were 'poison' to my body. Like gaining wait but now that I was here, maybe I could indulge just a little? I was kept from indulging so I could be in top form for balls so I could be paraded in front of future suitors. In the end I decided against it because I don't know when I'll be going home and the last thing I want to do gain weight.

"Wow, that's so…small…" Erza was looking at my plate of salad with cuts of block cheese mixed with small pieces of meat. She looked a little awkward and worried. But I didn't understand why, the size of my meal was normal, right? But in comparison of others it was smaller. "You're almost like Lisanna…."

I looked at Levy and she nodded but she didn't meet my eyes.

"'like Lisanna'?"

"Yeah, she's anorexic. Are you?" Cana looked my body up in down in curiosity "You're very thin…"

I was surprised by this. I knew I was thin but I wouldn't call myself anorexic or anything I was bigger than most of the ladies that I met at balls. So I was more average sized compared to them but you did have to be thin to fit into the ball gowns that were fashionably suitable. But maybe at the hospital I was a little on the thin side compared to most girls, but that would have to do with the different up bringing's as I doubted they were brought up like I was.

"She's anorexic? She must…hide it well. Is that why she's here?" I was very curious about the back stories of the people as to why they were here.

"Are you here for anorexia?" Erza poked ignoring my question looking passive.

"No…" I felt very awkward about this; I didn't know why I was here. And if that didn't make me feel out of place enough, I could tell by the way they were looking at me that they were going to compare me to everyone including themselves. It was hunch and I had a good feeling about it.

"Then why are you here?" Erza poked further.

"I'll make you a deal, if you tell us why you're here I'll tell you about Lisanna" Cana said. So now on whenever someone asks me why I'm here I'll answer with this.

"Depression"

The three of them stopped and looked at me surprised.

Levy looked thoughtful "I think you're the first one here with depression" I noticed how Erza looked down very quickly when Levy spoke.

"That's cool" the brunette said. _That's cool?_

"Cool?" Someone says they have depression and you say cool? I felt anger at hearing this.

Erza laughed like it was the most normal thing "In here we don't really bother with the keep-your-illness-a-secret-thing. Were all in here for a reason so we don't really bother keeping much a secret, we can speak about it openly with no shame. The longer you're here the more you'll get used to it, I know it may sound insensitive but…we don't mean it that way"

"Oh, okay. And Lisanna…?" Eager to get off the topic of me.

"Lisanna is an anorexic. We all know but she hides her body a lot behind big or daggy clothes to hide how thin she is. The nurses struggle to get her to eat…but with the threat of the third floor, she'll eat. But all through the day she'll drink water. Practically on a water diet, but when she does eat food it's all healthy shit" I was trying my best not to look over at the other table and stare at her.

"And what about you Erza?"

"I have anger issues"

"You're in here for that? That doesn't seem too bad" I instantly regrated what I said when she looked at me, if looks could kill I would have died many times over.

"My case is very severe" I decided it was safest to stop talking at least about Erza's problems.

"Oh, sorry"

"_I_, am just crazy" Cana spoke "And…bulimic. Though I think I'm getting better, hopefully I'll be discharged soon" She sounded hopeful.

"I think it might be a while before I get discharged" Levy's brow furrowed. She looked embarrassed and was avoiding eye contact.

"You'll get out, I wouldn't worry about it" The red head comforted.

"Anxiety is a _bitch_" I tried very hard not to have a visible reaction to this; I looked at the bluenette out the corner of my eye. She was so small and happy looking. Well right now she wasn't looking happy, she was looking miserable. But otherwise I had only ever seen her looking cheerful and carefree. I suppose it would be very easy to forget about the outside world, for me I had never known the outside world.

"And once you're…_cured_. They release you?" If I could find out what you had to do to get out of here, I'll do it. I'll get out here. I thought with determination. For the second time today Erza laughed.

"They don't discharge you because you're cured, but because you're on the right track"

"That's what the therapist says anyway, though I am really starting to hate the therapist here. They sound so….condescending all the time. Who did you get Lucy" Cana looked at me. I thought about Lahar, he was rude and made me feel very awkward and stupid.

"I have Lahar. I don't know much about him" For the third time today they looked at me surprised.

"_Lahar_?"

"Yeah"

"I haven't seen him around and I've been here a while, longer than most and I haven't met a guy named lahar here. Maybe he's new" Erza looked at Cana and Levy for confirmation but they just shrugged. Erza looked back at me.

"I had to talk to him straight away after the…you know…_fight_" There was a short pause. I felt like bringing up the fight might make them leave, or judge me (more) or worse move to the other table and leave me alone.

"I guess he's just new" Erza gave Levy a pointed look which Levy returned. I looked at Cana but she looked just as confused about the little exchange between the two, like there was some secret message. Very cryptic. "Anyway I have to go to the nurse for my medication" She stood up and left the table. I looked down at my plate of food which I had only half finished.

Cana stood up "Well I'm going to go see how everyone else is, see you later guys" Now it was only Levy and me.

Levy turned towards me "Wanna play ping pong?"

**Natsu's POV**

The third floor reminded me of hospitals that you see in horror movies, white and vacant looking. And the few people that you did see were angry and hostile looking. The third floor was strange beside the fact that everyone was uptight looking and majorly tense. The rooms were smaller and the lights were even harsher making the white walls look blinding…and only to see them hours and days on end were unbearable. There was a main room but nothing like down stairs. There was no TV, or books any music playing and the silence was unbearable. Just the comfort of your thoughts with you. There were rooms they would take you to, 'quiet' rooms they called it. If you played up or poke a toe over line. One of the things I learnt up here was not to piss of the nurses; they always seemed to be looking for a reason to put you in a quiet room.

The rooms that everyone feared. They were the reasons why everyone feared coming to the third floor, only ever hearing rumours that seemed to get wilder as time went on.

I was sitting in an arm chair; there were a few people in the room. Mira, Laxus, Gildarts and three girls that I had never spoken to. Juvia, Jellal and Gajeel weren't in the room. This could only mean one thing. They were in _the_ _rooms_. I may not get along with Gajeel all the time but I would never want him to go through what he was going through right now. The pain that that room put you through was incredibly, it done you both physically and mentally.

And weirdest part was that, the nurses never even touched you. In fact they wouldn't even be in the room. How you got in pain I don't know, it would start with the smallest of things until you're on the ground twitching in pain.

And that's if you're lucky.

The thing about the main room was, no one talked. You could, but you had the nurses walking around and you never get privacy so no one really did, like you didn't get privacy on the second floor but you didn't feel so…captured and closed in.

I looked at Mira she looked wrecked like she would drop at any moment which could have only have meant one thing, she had come out of the room this morning. Laxus looked anxious but not nearly as bad as Mira. Mira had circles under her eyes, she looked very clammy and pale (this was often a sign after coming out of the room; I liked to call the torture champers). But since Mira was the one that had started it (the fight), she would have been the one who had been subjected to having to stay in the torture chamber longer. Hence why Laxus wasn't as bad. But he was pale and clammy looking, but not like he was going to pass out a moment's notice.

I decided to break the silence. "How's Juvia?" Juvia had been in here for two weeks, the longest yet! Well, minus Jellal and Gildarts which the facility seemed very bent on keeping them up here. As far as I know they had been straight to the third floor, never once on the second floor. No one really knows why Juvia is up here, but one morning a group of people in white uniforms were rushing her to the third floor without a reason why, only the nurses and Juvia knows. The nurses weren't telling. But this stunned us to say the least, besides Levy Juvia had been the most behaved and yet she was rushed away without a word of explanation.

Laxus looked a Mira and then back to me before he spoke "She's…had it rough it would seem. She barely talks, to tired I guess. Mira has been here one day and look…" he lowered his voice. If this was Mira after a day then Juvia would be worse. I didn't even want to think about it "they've have been harsh on her; the nurses up here are acting strange. They're stricter than normal I think something is going on…" His voice serious and leaned back in his chair as a nurse walked by, as to not let her hear.

"What's going on, do ya think?" The nurses on this floor were cold and not approachable looking. And the fact they were acting like a they all had sticks up they're asses weren't comforting.

"Well…Friday morning they were kinda hyper an shit, freaking out. Don't know what about, then a nurse came out and was talking and I listened in. And get this, they were going on about the new girl-"

"Lucy?" I was surprised.

Laxus raised an eyebrow but said nothing to my reaction "Yeah, saying stuff about a fight…and a flag…I don't know what a flag has to do with it, but it has somethin. _And_ then they call in this guy in, real uptight kinda lookin bastard. Glasses and black hair pulled back, they called him in a day ago. He's working here now, being a therapist"

"They call a guy in because of a fight? Fights happen here all the time, this is nothing new-"

"That's what I thought, but something about that fight and a flag really spooked them"

"Huh" I had nothing to say to this, it was strange information and I didn't really know what to say. But Laxus seemed to think this was really important and believed that something was going on. So I listened.

"And guess what" His eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"His names Lahar and they called him in from some council-"

"So?"

"They assigned him to keep an eye on the new girl Lucy" My jaw dropped.

**Lucy's POV**

"Alright everyone gets in line" After launch I followed the crowd out of the room where a nurse in the hall was waiting for us. I found this strange but no one else seemed to mind. Two nurses ushered us out.

"What's going on?" I tuned to Levy behind me.

"After lunch everyday -you missed the one yesterday by the way, being at a session- they take us out and we're given our medication. Not everyone gets it; some people get it up to four times a day. Erza does anyway. But they have to see us take it. Or you lose points" she explained.

"Points?"

"The more points you have the more privileges you get. It can range from small things like hot chocolate to being allowed to go out" My heart skipped a beat.

"You can go out? _Outside_? Can you go anywhere you want?" My heart racing at the thought of freedom, to do something on my own. I had walked outside my house and on the fields, but that's as far as it ranges.

Levy smirked. "They take you out once a week. But you have to have ten points at the least"

Trying not to sound too eager "And how do you earn them?"

"By being a good little girl. You'll be a _natural_"

"Huh, thanks?" I could feel a change in the atmosphere.

"You've been raised to be the _perfect_ little girl, you'll get out soon" her words aimed like insults dripping like venom.

"Oh" was my intelligent response. She looked up meeting my eyes and for a small person she looked very threatening. Her eyes pricing daggers at me. I wanted to look away but my intuition was telling me that was a bad thing.

"You had a nice little life growing up didn't you?"

'I suppose so" I tried not to cringe. My early childhood was, my mother was alive and my father spoke to me. I didn't feel alone in the house, I was happy. Then my mother died and I had grown in a house full of neglect and hate from my father. But in all that I had made friends even if they were servants, I wouldn't let a factor like that stop me. I had some true friends. And right now that's what I needed as Levy stood before me trying to bore holes into my head.

"You have no idea how _Lucky_ you are to have grown up with money around you" Her voice dropped to a hissing whisper. "_You have no idea_" She turned on her heel and marched to the back of the line. I stood still in the line, confused at Levy's outburst. And I hadn't been here forty-eight hours yet but I had hoped I had made friends with Levy.

"Let's have a look love" A female nurse in her thirty's said. "Heartfilia, Lucy. You have to take anti-depressants and we diluted it first don't worry" _Anti-depressants_?! That's what I was given after _one_ _session_ with a consoler? That's what they had decided I needed? Was I truly depressed? Was the false cover I was using truly the reason why I was here? I had only said it as a cover story. I didn't want to be saying I was here for an illness I may have inherited from my mother. That's not something I wanted to say to someone who was truly suffering?

"Depressants?"

"That's was Lahar has described to you"

"But I don't need that"'

"Yes you now take it because there are other patients waiting" Out of reflex I moved out of the way for the next patient and in fear for angering an authority member. The cup was small and made of paper inside was a syrupy like content, it was orange.

_Just take it, play by their rules and get out of here. That's what you want right_? Then voice was back. And I still agreed with it.

"Are we going to have a problem?" The nurse snapped; I looked at the cup one more time before I swallowed the orange syrup, it tasted sweet but not nice.

**Gajeel's POV**

Two days I had been in here. Two days in here felt a lot longer than anything else. I was in the quiet room. This was a padded room you would find in an asylum. The walls were white and felt like rubber launder your touch, but they were strong but had the occasionally chips in it where people has clawed at it and pulled in a hope of escape. No doubt to find the door which was always hard to locate once it was shut as it blended into the wall so easily, you'd get the room backwards. I had done it many times before.

But right now the worst thing in the room was the heat. I was lying on my back looking at the air vent on the roof- which wasn't on- and sweat was glistening all over my body and my breathes were heavy. The heat was uncomfortable to say the least. But I didn't mind it as compared to what I was about to endure-for now at least anyway-it was the pain that caused through your body. And on cue it came back.

For the first few days or hours depending on how long you're being kept on the third floor, they left you in complete silence and only a small tray of food three times a day (that they would collect straight afterwards).

I felt it in the tips of my fingers and toes. A buzzing that turned in a burning sensation, but this wasn't anything-this wasn't even in the _beginning_. And in here there were no windows or cameras yet I always got the feeling like I was being watch-tested even. Seeing how far they could push me. But there was one thought that stopped me from losing my sanity.

Levy.

But recently a new thing was keeping my focus, something that was giving me the motivation to come over the pain. That had made its way up my arms and legs and was spreading to my chest rapidly. Making it feel like something was on my chest making it hard to breath. (Which I had a small suspicion was something in the air that was being pumped slowing in the air vents).

Lucy.

She was the reason I was in here, she had me sent here and had escaped this punishment herself. I had underestimated her at first. But when I get out of here, when this torture is over. I would make sure she goes through exactly what I had gone through, and if she escapes it a second time I'll make sure _personally_ she goes through the pain I was about to endure.

_Lucy Heartfilia, I'm coming for you. _

**Gray's POV**

Half an hour after we had our medication we made to the theatre. I was surrounded by what I liked to think were my groupies. Evergreen, Cana (who was looking exceptionally smug), Lisanna and surprisingly levy. Levy and I were on good terms but I wouldn't call her my groupie or anything (too much self-respect and was already dibbed on-Gajeel). And there would have been Juvia as well (if she was here) and by far was my biggest groupie. But was extremely clingy and sometimes before I went to sleep, I would check under my bed to make sure she wasn't there. But she was always throwing herself at me she wasn't actually a challenge or anything. So I wasn't making a move on her or anything.

"Yo, Lev" I knew behind me Levy would have been getting pointed looks from my groupies but that was a small price to pay with getting one on one time with me.

"Gray" she greeted.

"Thought you would be with the new girl, thought you were friends-"glaring at me I stopped short. And if Levy wasn't with her then Cana would have, but she was with me and Erza was having her daily consoling session (her sessions increased since she tried to drown Karmin in the fish tank), so Lucy would be alone.

"Nah"

So that meant Lucy was by herself, and since she broke someone's nose with a chair leg no one really spoke to her. So that left a perfect opportunity for me to talk to her. Maybe I would get a new groupie or better yet a conquest.

"Had a cat fight" I mimicked cat noises.

"Sort of, but I ain't gonna talk about it" This peaked my interest but I didn't push it any further. "Why looking for another conquest?" her tone cheerful but her eyes were serious.

"Oh, Levy how you dare think of me like that. You make me seem like I break women's hearts everyday"

"And stripping habit doesn't help"

"Really? And here I thought it brought the ladies in"

Levy laughed at this, "Yeah, reels them in doesn't it"

"You bet ya"

"But why the interest in her?" Her playful tone gone.

"Well, she's new… And a badass" She raised an eyebrow arms crossed "And she's hot"

"Nothing about her personality?" She joked.

"I mentioned she's a badass"

"I think she's a softy"

"Think she'll crack here?"

"Maybe. Might even get out early" I stopped walking at this and made a motion for the groupies to leave. If your someone whose been here a while, and a new person comes in that last thing you want to see is them leaving before you. It wasn't anything personal, but it sucked.

"Really?"

"If she plays nice"

"She broke someone's nose within the _twenty-four hours of being here_, that isn't nice" sounding exasperated.

"I don't know where she got that came from. But I doubt that'll happen again"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. But I have a feeling she's already made an enemy or two" Her voice dropped.

"Gajeel" You didn't need to be a genius to know that.

"And Karmin. Could have got her fired"

"Ouch, she's gonna have it tough then"

Levy nodded.

"Well then, maybe she's gonna need a knight in shining armour soon then" wink.

"Gray…"

"I'll be gentle with her"

"Gray…she's been sheltered her whole life. I doubt she knows what the world is like and one of first things she's going to be exposed to shouldn't be you. You'll give her nightmares" She was oddly defensive for someone who she just had a catfight with.

"Well, I'll make sure she's willing"

"I still don't think that's a good idea"

"What's the worst that could happen to her?"

And without missing a beat "Your groupies will get jealous and attack her"

"Pfft, no they won't…" She raised both eyebrows "_Well_ I can keep them under control"

"Do you _think_ you can?"

"I kept _you_ under control" _wink_.

My scream could be heard although out the floor.

**Lucy's POV**

"What are we going to do today? Music, a play? Or some ice breakers. You'll have group therapy next; it might be nice if the ice is already broken?" We had a male teacher called Mr Ryan. He was in his thirty's and was a friendly type of guy. Everyone chucked their own suggestions out.

"Everyone calm down! If we can't decide as one, the person who has the most amounts of points gets to decide" A lot of envy's glance were shot at Gray, which would mean he was in the running,

No one said anything.

"Well I guess its mister Fullbuster's choice folks. What would you like us to do?"

Instead of being shy or a 'I don't know' or 'whatever' he sounded pretty confident. "Ice breakers". A lot of the men in the room groaned and the girls around Gray looked Happy.

"Okay in a circle" Mr Ryan instructed indicating to the circle of chairs.

"I want to do it a bit different this time, sir" Gray spoke. The 'class' stopped and looked at him. "I want us to pick partners, to get to really know someone for a change, one on one. I think this might make a nice progress in the group" Mr Ryan looked stunned but quickly grinned.

"Does everyone want to do this?" Mr Ryan looking face to face. The mean shrugged while every female-_minus levy who still wasn't speaking to me_\- seamed to try and cuddle up to Gray who was enjoying the female attention.

So Gray was the one that girls drooled over. Real classy.

"Find partners then folks" he clapped his hands and everyone scattered. The boys looked at one another awkwardly. I was looking at Levy, but she was talking to Jet and Droy. And was completely avoiding my direction. So I guess she was still mad at me.

Eventually the crowd thinned out as more partners were made around the room and I still didn't have anybody. This was embarrassing. At least at the cheesy balls I went to I had people asking me to dance-but my father forbid it-but this wasn't dancing like I was trained to do by a profession from Bosco. One of the capitals in Fiore. But this involved speaking and interacting in a whole different way, on a whole personal Level. Something I didn't have experience at. I looked at possible partners but all the ones left ever were females-_minus Gray_\- who were fighting for Gray's attention. It was amusing yet sickening at the same time. So I stared at the floor and ignored the occasional mention of my name.

"Lucy!" I looked up to see Gray making his way towards me grinning, like there was a pack of anger hyenas behind him glaring at me.

"Ah…hi…Gray"

"Want to be my Partner?"

"Afraid I'll break your nose?" I joked.

"A little" He grinned.

**Authors note. **

**Okay to make sure you understand, after the paint fight and Lucy drew the fairy tail insignia on the flag, it drew attention to people (how did Lucy know to draw the flag?) so people started freaking out. So someone called the magic council member, Lahar, to pretend to be her personal therapist to keep an eye on her and to see if she shows and sign of magic. But the fact that Lucy drew the Fairy tail insignia had people freaked out, which is why every nurses on the third floor was acting like they had a stick up their ass. Hahah, sorry. **

**And I think I might be making the characters a little OC**

**I forgot to mention Last chapter:**

**Thank you to** _**Too Many Idiots **_**for the idea of a paint fight. **

**And a thank you to my editor who has helped a great deal with this story. **

**And I am soooooo sorry this chapter has taken so long to come, I have been super busy and now it's the holidays and I still haven't got a break! **

**XX**

**Facts about this story. **

**I used the book 'Trouble in my head a young girls fight with depression' to understand more about the life inside a mental hospital. And the movie which is also based in an institution, '**_**It's a kind of funny story**_**'.**

**Jellal and Gildarts are both very strong mages, which is why they are on the third floor. The nurses are very cautious around these two. And don't really like them interacting with other patients.**

**VENTING BELOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND THIS IS PERSONAL INFORMATION AND CONTAINS SELF-HARM READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I have family coming over and everything (which is nice) and then there have been some fights between me and my uncle lately (I live with my aunt and uncle and their kids which is very kind of them, and I am very grateful about) but he keeps threatening to kick me out all the time which is very stressful and I'm 16 almost 17 and about to go into my HSC. I understand why he wants to do that, I don't really socialize with the family much. I stay in my room the majority of the time and I don't really eat much and they complain about that. But it's not just that, it's all this other stuff and I just happen to be the one it's taken out on. **

**My family (who I have been living with the past three years) when I first moved in with them I was happy and everything, but after a year I don't know what happened. I just started spending more time in my room, eating less. I don't know to this day where it came from. But I started self-harming a few months later, having some **_**very**_** dark thoughts…till this day my family and friends don't know and I plan to keep it this way.**

**I would do it when I knew for sure they were asleep, I'm in the renovated shed which now has two bedrooms and a hallway so I'm not under the same roof as them. So it was pretty easy to self-harm, I stopped myself, I didn't cut for a year, I had urges now and then and it didn't matter how long I was clean, I would get urges, mainly when I was doing the dishes as I was handling knives a lot. And then it came back. Like I said before I had no clue where it was coming from. **

**And in P.E we were doing things about mental health and depression and that stuff and I realised I was showing a lot of those signs, when I was cutting which I knew was terrible and all that. It didn't feel that bad to me, like I wasn't over the edge of anything. But in class they were saying among a lot of the signs I was showing. And I knew had depression. But I have never had suicidal thoughts. Which I am proud of, but I have had days where I have really hated myself and I would hurt myself because of it, and then I would hate myself because of what I was hurting myself and hurt myself more because of theat. It was a really sick and vicious cycle, and I'm not sure I have completely pulled myself out of it. But I am trying so I know I am making an effort. I haven't given up. Yeah, I have been knocked back by it a few times but I still get up so I know I'm on the right path.**

**I know the 'right' thing to do would be to tell someone and seek help, to alert them of what I am doing. But it's not that easy and I have this really stupid pride thing where I always think 'I**_** don't need anyone's help, even if I'm on the wrong path it has to be ME who pulls me through, it has to be ME who gets my out of this' **_**I have those thoughts and I know the pride can be the end of people and lead them to self-destruction, because they don't reach out. But I won't let that be me. **

**Some people might say, I should tell my family. But it is not that easy, telling them and I will be out. I won't be living with them. I'm not even kidding. Or that maybe I should see the school consoler; I know whatever you say they keep between you two. But one, they will call and tell your parents if you have hurt yourself IN ANY WAY, or if you are in danger of hurting anyone else (I am not). And two, I'm not telling a stranger. **

**So you may be wondering why I am telling all you strangers, well it's easier because I can't see you. And more importantly I don't know you. I can't see your faces and see the looks I would be getting. And I guess I just really wanted to open up. None of my friends or family know I am writing fanfiction or even know I watch anime (I'm not hiding that I watch anime, I just don't bring it up or anything) And fanfiction is my little break from reality so I don't, or ever will tell anyone that I am writing fanfiction so they see my work. This is my break from reality.**

**And for those who are still thinking Just tell someone. **

**I want you pretend you have depression and really get in the mindset of it (just for a few minutes) and I want you to think of a way to break it to your family, that you're unhappy and depressed and how you have relapsed (optional). I want you to picture the looks on their faces. And think of all the stuff they have done for you and given you and the love they have showed you. And for them to find out you have depression and aren't happy. After everything they have done. **

**They have a right to know, but you don't want to. Or in my case, tell them and be kicked out. **


	8. Trouble

**Authors note: **

**I have to say I cannot believe the supportive reviews I got in the last chapter; it was so gratifying to see such supportive and caring comments! They gave me major feels. I cannot put it into words how happy I was to see you all being so kind. It really meant a lot to me. I will make this chapter worth the read and as long as I can for you as a special treat. **

**Thank you guys, I could not have asked for better readers. Thank you. You made my day!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Mr Ryan had instructed everyone to a different part of the room to talk quietly on our ice breakers. I sat crossed legged on the floor across from Gray who was doing the same.

"Okay, I'll go first. I'm Gray Fullbuster"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Why are you here?"

"Depression. What about you?"

"Secret. Do you have a family?" It was strange to talk like this, so openly, but the atmosphere felt judgement free. Something I felt so rarely back at home. But it was a much welcome change. I had a feeling that here, at hospital, this room, that it was okay to speak like this. And that much worse had been said in these walls that I should not be ashamed to what I had to say. So maybe, just _maybe_, I could allow myself to open up just a little?

"My mother passed away when I was young, my father ignores me. And I'm an only child. Do you have family?"

"Don't remember my parents. I had a mother figure in my life…she died. But I have brother called Lyon though were not related. He's at another Institution, _Lima scale_. What happened between you and Levy?"

"I don't know, we were talking and then she was just angry, I don't know the cause. Do you get to see your brother?"

"Sometimes, very few though. Have you had a boyfriend before?" His question took me aback; I've had suitors for possible future marriages. But I had never been in a relationship. But I felt embarrassed to say I haven't. But it was normal to have your marriages arranged though; it has been what I had been taught since my mother died. I had been told countless times by my father and my friends.

"No boyfriends. Though my father is trying to find someone suitable for my arranged marriage in the future, he expects me to be married by the time I'm seventeen" This was an easy question. But Gray was giving me the strangest look, like I was Crazy. He understood this right? He will have to have his marriage arranged soon as well, but if his parents are dead and his mother figure died then who will?

"And you're okay with that? With someone choosing who you'll have to be with for the rest of your life? What if you don't like the person you're married too?" His earlier charm was gone and dropped on the floor was replaced with shock and confusion, and something else I didn't know. But, his question was easy to answer.

"Yeah, all heiress marriages are arranged, sometimes people are chosen who they don't like. It's a game of Luck" I paused to think of an easy way to explain it "But if you obey your husband everything should be okay. And I have known my whole life this would happen, not long after my mother died I was told. This wasn't a surprise sprung on me. But my father will pick someone kind"

"Are they at least your age?" He asked quietly.

"Some, but everyone wants young suitors so it's kind of hard getting one...but my father doesn't want someone my age, he wants someone who knows what he's doing. He wants someone who runs a lot of companies and such, they make stable living father says, so it means he's looking out for my wellbeing. Their usually between thirty and sixty years old"

Gray was now looking bewilder and horror on his face. He didn't say anything for a few moments and I was wondering if I had said something wrong.

"But, don't you want to marry someone out of _love_ and not out of some…_business deal_? I doubt anyone who's married off is happy in their marriage right now. What are you expected to be with a man like that, what type of men take teen girls as wives?" he was now looking thoroughly disgusted.

"Business men, they usually want us as trophy wives though, to present and parade us around the ball room, and then sometime after a year they want us to give them children. Mainly a boy, but if it's a girl…well they'll live the same life as their mother. But this is normal. But I have heard conversations occasionally, from some heiress's talking about wanting to marry out of Love. I think it's silly, not all marriages out of love will keep you safe, like finance failure or something. I once asked my father about it, he was….not happy" I shivered slight. I still had a three long thin silver scares the run down my back as punishment for suggesting such a thing. To say he was not happy was an understatement. But I wasn't going to share that with Gray.

Gray looked like he wanted to say something but was at a loss for words, he would open his mouth then shut it sometimes occasionally. Though even though I thought marrying out of love was silly, I did sometimes fantasies about it. Gray continued not to speak for a few minutes still at a loss, his expression changed a bit, looking horrified, sick and disgusted. I looked at my feet and was wondering if maybe this was strange to Gray, could it be that bizarre? He looked at me a few times, though those looks looked like pity. Did he pity me?

I should have kept my mouth shut.

I looked out the windows, the clouds were a deep Grey in some places and other places looked almost black. Which made it feel like night when it was only just after lunch, could there be a storm? There was light thunder but nothing serious.

I looked around the room at other partners, they were still speaking some looked like they were having fun while others looked like they were about to cry. And then there was me and Gray who weren't talking. To me our silence felt like it stood out and was noticeable by everyone around me, but no one paid it any heed. Should I be the one to start conversation? I thought it was going okay, sure the questions were personal but talking about them at this place, I dunno…it just felt okay. And I was looking forward to the prospect of having a real chance to open up, and not to some up tight looking consoler who had everything recorded.

"You okay, Gray?" he didn't even look up. He seemed to find his tiles on the ground very interesting. After a few silent moments I spoke

"I'm sorry" I didn't know what I was apologising for, but I felt it was necessary. He looked up at me, his mouth slightly agape, in confusion and then the look of pity game back and he looked away.

We didn't talk for the rest of the lesson, he seemed perfectly happy with that. And I was feeling more guilty and ashamed by the minute that I had opened up to such personal information. This whole awkward situation was my fault. If I had only learnt that to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

**Master Makarov POV**

I sat in the security room surveying each camera, nothing had happened. Very few people in the institution had showed signs of magic and waiting was becoming quite a bother, patience's wasn't one of my best forms. And I wasn't one of the people best known to excursive it. I needed things to pick up the pace.

"I need to speed things up, any suggestions?" I asked my partner, a dear friend of mine.

"I've been waiting for you to ask, these smelly humans are starting to annoy me. The only ones that have showed signs of magic are Gildarts, Jellal, Juvia and Laki. We know they all posses' powers, their blood test proves it, we just got back Lucy Heartfilia's today, and it's in her genes as well. But her genes indicate that it something very rare and to find what it is will be difficult. But I have a few ideas how to make some patients…_speed up_"

"What do you suggest, we need for them to start showing magic. We know Juvia has power over water, Gildarts has a skill for destroying things and Jellal can do a number of ranges with magic, and Laki can control wood. We don't know what the rest can do, but Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus show a very ancient trace of magic. Extremely powerful and rare. And Wendy in the children wing shows the same sign; their magic has a very similar pattern to it, though Laxus is a little different. We need to hurry things up"

"Well, I have a few ideas" Without looking I knew she was smirking.

"What are they?" I had a sense of unease.

"We know they care for one another, their close, always looking out for one another. I say find one that they care for and use them against them"

"That's a little mean don't you think?" I didn't want to hurt any of them; we already had to use the third floor. Those rooms were filtered with vents that sent gas into the air that caused the body and mind _great_ irritation, and pain. The pain was meant to push them to the limit, to make them unlock the power within. To show their powers. So far it had only worked on two, Gildarts and Jellal. We discovered Juvia's power when she controlling water in her room making it float in the air, a nurse on watch had walked past and noticed. Juvia was sent to the third floor instantly, since then she has been put under excruciating pain to make her use her powers. Making her developing and expand them. And Laki was making the fake plants grow; it was a miracle that no one had noticed her doing that. The two (Juvia and Laki) had been sent to the third floor soon with Jellal and Gildarts. And soon the four will be sent to the fourth floor.

The building was of five floors; the second one was where the majority of the patients were. We were waiting for them to show their powers. And once they had, their sent to the third floor where we make their full extent of their powers come out. Once we had seen their power come out we then send them to the fourth floor were we teach them to control it and how to fight with it. I didn't want to do any of this, to put them through the pain. But these were the orders of the magic council.

These days the government were looking for anyone that showed signs of magic, they felt threatened by us. They had hushed it all up for public; they didn't even know we existed. But if the government heard that we were scouting people who had potential, then we were all screwed. The safest way to hid them was right under the governments' nose, as '_Fairy Tail Intuition'_. It was the safest way.

"We have to do what we have to do. It's all for their own good, so they can survive the future"

"Your right, when the war comes we need them to be ready. We need them to reveal their magic now; we can't be patient with them for much longer. Who should we start with first?"

"We should start with the ones that show the strongest sighs of magic, they will be the most useful. But who, Natsu? Gajeel? Laxus? Wendy is too young we need for her to pass into the teen ward…"

"My grandson. In the end he is family and I want him to be prepared most….even if he will hate me" My voice dropped so she wouldn't hear the last part. I shouldn't let emotional ties distract me. And since I submitted my own grandson to the institution, things had been tense between us. But I still had his best interest at heart.

"Very well, I have an Idea how to get a reaction out of him. He has feelings for Mirajane…"

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to do this. I didn't like the lengths I had to go to, even if it was to protect them. I didn't like to put them in pain and let them think they were insane. It was the cruellest thing in my opinion. I had been doing this for three years now. I hated my job. But I was doing this with their best interest at heart. I had to do what I had to do.

"Very well. Do what you must"

And she turned on her heel and walked out.

* * *

**Laxus's POV**

I was in the white padded room, sitting upright against the wall. The pain was slowly ebbing away from my body, but it would return soon. It always did. Allowing you small breaks away from the pain, away from insanity that it drove you to.

The 'fight' that Mira and I had, the one that had us sent here was no incident. It had been planned, we hadn't told the others. But usually when one was sent to the third floor one was sent back not long after. We thought getting ourselves sent here would have Juvia sent back, but they hadn't done it yet. Our effort had been in vain. We had formed a small family here, going to such lengths-_even going to the third floor_-was not uncommon. At least not for Mira, Natsu, Erza and I.

Erza hadn't put Karmin's head in the fish tank for no reason, she had been doing exactly what Mira and I had done. Though Karmin had no idea of it. And when that didn't work and Juvia wasn't sent back, we thought it would acquire more people for her to come back. So Mira and I went, instead it had Erza sent back. So it wasn't completely in vain.

Though, why Natsu was here I didn't know. It had something to do with Gajeel and his broken nose and the new girl. I was pondering why until the familiar feel of pain returned. It started in the tips of my fingers and toes, than it would spread up your arms and legs and to your chest. And lastly, your head. That was the worst; it felt like someone had gotten a hammer and was repeatedly hitting your head with all its force. The pain was unbearable, almost unendurable. I had learnt long ago that if you kept still, the pain hurt a little less. Too bad no one had told the people who had used this room before me; they had left tear marks in the wall and there were missing parts of foam from the wall here and there. They would have gone through hell; I hoped they learnt from it.

And then a strange sound was in the room, this was something that had never happened before. It was high pitched and wailing. The screeching was unmistakably the sound of Mira's voice, it had the under soft tone to it. It filled the room. Or was it just me? Had the room drove me mad? I have had hallucination before in here, they weren't uncommon. When your mind was pushed so far that you saw things. But this felt real. Like for one, it was like someone was playing it on speakers in the room, and it was turned up full volume. I could even feel the vibrations on the wall on my back. Could they be tricking me? Was this really Mira? I was praying it wasn't. But a gut instinct was tell me it was. This was feeling far too real.

Then a new thought occurred to me, they couldn't have made a scream that sounded like Mira. Unless….

Anger, Panic and adrenaline surged through my body. I couldn't even feel the pain in my body, all I could focus on was the sound of her screaming.

"MIRAAAAAAA!" I yelled. I jumped to my feet, not caring what the pain was going to be like later. My thoughts were filled with only Mira. I jumped to the door, banging my fist on it. I traced the outline of the door that blends into the wall. Finding it I tried to pull at it. There was no handle on the inside; it could only be unlocked from the outside. I continued to try and find some hinge, I could see one…I was beginning to grow more panicked. I felt more adrenaline cause through my body, it was powerful. "OPEN. UP. THIS. FUCKING. DOOR! OR. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" Her screams died and were replaced with sobs, deep and heavy one, but the sound of pain was still there in it.

"MIRAAAAAAAA!"I kicked as hard as I could at the door, but I couldn't even make a dent! A new feeling was replacing the anger and frustration inside me. Fear, I was scared. What was happening to Mira? What were the doing to her? And I wasn't there to protect her! The feeling of not being able to protect her was making me feel scared.

And I felt something in me, in the core of my body. It was strange, like a vibration or a pulse of some sort. It felt… hot. And strong, and it felt like it was growing in me. It was growing stronger. It was growing larger like it was pushing itself to my skin. For a fearful moment I thought it would break through my skin. Then the sound of Mira's scream came again, but worse than before. It was like they were torturing her.

And then something remarkable happened.

_It did break through my skin_. It was golden and was appearing all over my body. It was like _Lighting_. But that was crazy, I was surely imagining this? A hallucination? But I didn't want to think about it right now, I just wanted to find Mira.

I pressed my hands against the door and pushed, and shockingly. It moved, but only a little. But it was something. I pushed harder; the door was creaking and was making the sound of metal scarping on metal.

"AARRGHHHHH!" A larger surge of light came from my body; it made my body feel warm. The zapping of it along my arms making the hairs stand up on end. It was a strange feeling, but it felt right. Like an instinct almost…no it _was_ an instinct. I could hear the sound of thunder and lightning outside, it was savage and angry. The _storm was angry_.

And I had a feeling that I had started something very, very big. And it was coming straight for here.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The forty-eight hours had long since came and went and I hadn't had one single visit from my father, not even a call. But I had expected this, but a small part of me had reached out in hope that he would check on me. No such thing had happened, the mansion had stayed silent. I had questioned the staff if I was allowed to contact my friends (servants); they said my father had forbidden any contact with anyone outside of the family, which was literally everyone I knew but my father. This left an unsettling feeling within me.

They said that Gajeel would be let out this afternoon and Natsu two days following. Levy still wasn't talking to me, she was still sending ill looks and done her best to be anywhere but near me sometimes going as far as retreating to her room for hours. You were allowed to stay in your room as long you left the door open.

I had a really bad feeling, like something was going to happen-and soon. But this I knew was because of the discharge of Gajeel from the third floor. And to cap it all of Gray was doing the same as Levy, going as far as to leave for his room to be away from me, it hurt. At home there was nobody there to avoid me but my father, but now…the familiar feelings of neglect were coming back-and a little harsher than before as there were more people avoiding me.

But I had one silver glimpse of hope, Tuesday was nearing and that meant _outing_. I had worked as hard as I could in the last few days to earn myself points, and I think I had done myself justice. I had learnt what had earned you points, eating all meals, good behaviour and just being a model patient in general. And with my none-existent distractions of friends I found it fairly easy to focus on my points. So I think I had a fair chance at getting out for a day. I was nervous and excited for it, this would be my first chance as to seeing what it was like out there, I haven't even walked down the street by myself-or walked down a street _ever_. It felt like a rebellious move against my father, even though it counted to nothing, to just have the _free of will _felt gratifying_!_ And I had managed to befriend two staff members, and like my father used to always say '_If they have power, get on their side'_. I had never liked the meaning behind those words, but if I applied it to my situation then maybe it could be a good thing.

So my 'plan' is to befriend them so I could hopefully (if ever needed) use it to my advantage. The only one I had managed to befriend was Mr Ryan and Mrs Ball. There were a few nice staff around and some you could gave a decent conversation with, though they still held authority relationship and not a 'friend' one.

I was sitting on the fake black leather armchair with a book in hand, though reading and writing letters to my mother were my favourite things to do in the institute everything was becoming bleak plain, every day was a blur with no difference the n the last, or the following. And no book was really keeping me distracted either. Everything was in a routine and controlled, much how institutes should be-but everything was becoming so predictable, you knew what was going to happen before it happened. Very few exciting things happened that took your by surprise anymore. At first sitting and reading at my own leisure was nice and to just forget what the outside world was like (hearing my father going on about business deals, and being told to lose weight to fit into small gowns) but now I would have given almost anything to just force myself into some super skinny dress.

The staff was coming around and with nail clippers, as they did every few days as a safety precaution, cutting them to the quick. And another nurse-one I haven't spoken to yet- was walking around to the patients that required their medication during this time of the day-Lisanna one of them- who was laying on her back across the lounge looking completely relaxed with her head hanging over the edge staring at me. Her eyes that were such a vibrant blue were rolling over me, criticising me.

Not making me feel the least bit comfortable, as I tried to maintain focus on my book, but the _Harry Potter_ series was just not doing it for me today. And I badly wanted to be having a Harry Potter Marathon, but the TV was occupied by the many residents of the second floor.

I looked back over at Lisanna whose gaze was still fixed upon me intently, her eyes that were as sharp as knives did not look away when I stared back. The nurse that was coming around with the tray collected with small paper cups stopped beside Lisanna. The nurse handing the white haired patient a small paper cup didn't leave until Lisanna stuck out her tongue as proof of swallowing the pills.

Looking back at me once the nurse stalked off to her next victim she stuck out her tongue once more directed at me to reveal three small white pills.

The clock acted as though it was bewitched, the time seemed to be going too fast or too slow. But every time I looked at the clock and saw that one o'clock was drawing nearer and nearer-the time Gajeel was released- my heart jumped as through trying to break through my rib cage and run away to its heart content (no badly pun intended). And then later it was rumoured that Karmin would be returning, so the day was not looking to be in my favour. And like those feelings you get when sometime terrible was going to happen were swimming through my body like adrenaline.

So a guy that properly wanted to pummel me and a nurse that wanted me sent to the third floor, great. Why don't you just strap me to a wheelchair and push me over a cliff and crash, like, that would be less painful.

Levy who had entered the room, after having a visitor-supposedly from a friend- gave me a harsh look. Cana and Erza didn't sit with me anymore choosing to sit with their gang that rounded to be everyone in the room but me. I hadn't gotten the chance to really know Levy or anyone here, but I felt the closest link between Levy and I. The closest person I could call friend. I had written numerous notes to my friends at home but I hadn't gotten a reply from any of them. I suspected my father behind this.

Looking at Levy who had her back to me I felt a sudden urge to throw '_Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows_' at the back of her head and took every ounce of my will power not to. My skin prickled at the sight of her. Turning back to the book I still couldn't keep my focus as my thoughts kept on drifting off to a pink haired boy with onyx eyes, there was something so…so _different_ about him. I struggled to find a word important enough to describe him. It was his caring and kind nature, yet that completely pyromaniac side of him as well. It was _thrilling_. Not that I would ever tell him that! I had a feeling I would be throttled if I did.

And there was Gray, who compared to Natsu seemed to be his complete opposite in nature. Where Natsu appeared to be more of the hot head with short temper. Gray had more of a cool attitude to everything and a much longer stretch of patience, but I had a feeling he was more of a manipulative person. And Gray who seemed to show a lot more interest in girls then Natsu did. Yet even though I kept finding myself comparing the two without even realizing it sometimes, my thoughts would stray to Natsu more often they I would have liked to admit.

There was just something so… _different_ about him…it was _enticing_.

My daydream was broken by a _ding_ of the elevator door opening followed by squeals of delight, and the hammering of a thousand feet in the opposite direction. And with a sinking feeling you got in your stomach, the same feeling you get when you feel you are falling, filled me. My skin prickled and my fingers quivered as they turned to the next page as I stared at the book refusing to look anywhere else.

Afraid I would make eye contact with someone I would much rather avoid, just you know….

_Forever_…

I continued to look at the book but was unable to read what was happening, I just couldn't focus! I l peeked out one of the small windows and saw Grey clouds in the distance and had a distinct feeling we were going to get a storm. I looked back at the book, I was rereading the sentence over and over again but I just wasn't absorbing it.

I wanted to be anywhere but here!

I thought of my chances of going to my room, you could during the day but you had to leave the door open (A rule). But I didn't want to raise attention to myself by standing up, I wouldn't be able to hide from the tall back of the chair that was hiding me from view so well…but staying here, I would eventually get caught.

Eventually I made up my mind and slowly raised myself from my chair peeking behind me that was no doubt the crowed clustered around Gajeel, I moved towards the girl's wing while I was hidden from Gajeel's view. Once making it to my room I sat down on the bed and composed a letter to my deceased mother.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The day, as it always was here on the third floor was going increasingly slow. I didn't know the time here, it could be light or dark out and I would have no clue, I could have been here a day, a week or a year and it all would have felt the same. It was strange that way here, time seemed to move funny. And no matter where you looked, you felt like you were slowly falling into madness, madness that never seemed to fail of spreading feelings of dread and despair everywhere. A gift of the third floor and with no clock or windows it was hard to keep track. And not knowing made you feel worse, almost like you were being robbed.

But there was something different about today. I was sitting in the main area of the third floor with the man named Gildarts who seemed to be reading a book peacefully at a table. I had never really spoken to him before- not that I hadn't tried-there was just no privacy when it came to him, there were four really tall muscle heads near him at all times. Gildarts paid them no attention to them, but on the few times I had been here I would watch him taunt the guards by throwing paper planes at them and pulling strange faces. They never reacted to it, they just looked immensely annoyed.

But there was just something not right, it was a feel to the air, it felt strange. It had a _buzz_ in it, it was the strangest thing I had ever felt, I felt like I could feel it moving over my skin crackling and zapping making hairs standing on end…. And there had been some strange things in my life. Like for instance, I can't remember anything before the age of seven, strange, eh? Or the fact that my body heat was abnormally high. Or how I never get sick, and I had an amazing sense of smell, hearing and sight.

I looked over at Mira who had been spared a day from the room and was using the time to relax in the chair. She looked pale and thinner the normal, but she still had that look of defiance in her eye. She wasn't broken. She should be going back down today as well I heard; she had been kept longer than planned. Why though, I had no idea. And she refused to tell me, at least on the third floor she did. Maybe when we get back she'll share. I wonder when Laxus would come back, he had been in there a while.

I sat and let my thoughts wonder, letting my imagination run wild, the only thing you could use to keep yourself entertained. My muscles felt tense, and no searing hot water would relax them. As one of the precautions they take on the third floor, they stand outside the showers door and gave you most 5 minutes. It wasn't really a time for relaxation.

In other words not enough time to jack off.

And I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder over to the blonde teen occasionally, though I had seen her briefly. The curves of body the shape of her ass and the size of breast were not something easily forgotten.

_Especially_ the boobs.

God had been _very_ generous to her.

Since hearing that she had been my rescuer, I had been immensely curious about her and was looking forward to seeing her again, and to thank her. I wonder how she was fitting in down there on the second floor, had she made friends. Other words had any guy made a move on her?

*_Cough_*Gray.

He had a number of 'kills' when it came to getting chicks. And so do I, but my contact was limited with them. As they complained that my body temperature was always a little too much on the 'hot' side. Personally, I doesn't really matter who I'm with. All the girls were horny; some didn't even bother to hide it.

*_Cough_*Cana.

But apparently my body temperature made things uncomfortable, so I never really had the chance to go as far as I wanted with them, like I said before; my time was limited with them before they started complaining. I had sex before, but nothing that had satisfied me.

And yeah, I imagined myself with the new girl sometimes. Imagining very sexually heated fantasies.

I barely supressed a moan at my some of my erotic fantasies about her, I didn't need Mira teasing me.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I watched Lucy sneak out and I couldn't blame her. With the release of Gajeel I would have fled to, just like how I fled when Erza returned. I watched her retreating figure and felt another pang of pity for her. After this morning activity and Lucy revealed a little of her past (Her arranged marriage) I felt shocked. I knew that some people still had their marriages arranged for them and all, but it was strange meeting someone who was in that situation, it was a little scary.

But the worst part was how Naive she was acting, and how she spoke so lightly of it. She hadn't seemed to grasp the meaning of it and how it would affect her. Like she didn't have a choice! It was sickening! And what type of father did she have? What was this man like? And how marrying out of love was and outrageous idea! I was a play boy and my moral values included marrying out of love. Did she really just expect to be married by the time she was seventeen and lay on her back and spread her legs to a man that could possibly be sixty years old _and_ had never met before? I shivered at the image that entered my mind.

_Lucy, young and beautiful was lying naked on a bed of silk sheets alone looking nervous and scared her long and golden hair spread around her. An older man who was naked having a massive bald spot on his head, age spots covering his body, and a large belly that wobbled like a pot of jelly when he moved towards her. He smirked; he looked to be in his fifties. A cruel and twisted smile on his face with a look of triumph and longing and lust as he gazed at the ampleness of her bosom in their full and exposed glory. _

_He stood at the end of the bed bearing down at her naked body. _

"_Spread them" he sneered._

"_W-what" She blushed furiously. Though she knew exactly what. But it was clear that she was trying to delay time, the look on her face of pure horror as what it meant to be the trophy wife of a business man, a rich and self-indulgent business man. Leaning forward grabbing both her knees he pushed them apart roughly. Lucy shrieked looking mortified her face turning crimson as she tried to cover herself. Her eyes were wide and were filling with tears of fear as she tried to choke down the sobs._ _It dawned on her what she had gotten herself into._

_His eyes travelled greedily down her body, first at her face, her breast that's his eyes lingered on. His hands reached forward grabbing them harshly, twisting and squeezing tightly that were sure to leave bruises. Lucy yelled in pain as a tear ran down her face, instinctively she pushed his hands away. He looked at her for a moment before his face consorted in rage. Almost turning the colour of puce. _

"_HOW…DARE…YOU…" Raising a hand and slapping her across the face that instantly left a red hand print, by the morning or sooner it would be looking like a vicious bruise. "I OWN YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN DENY MY YOUR BODY YOU SLUT! I BOUGHT YOU, AFTER HAVING TO MAKE A PRICEY DEAL WITH YOUR FATHER! YOU'RE GOING TO TRY AND DENY ME THE __**RIGHT**__ TO YOUR BODY YOU WENCH!" Lucy cried under his gaze. _

Pulling myself back into my normal thoughts and back to reality, I felt sick. I wanted to puke. Though it was only a very unwanted scenario I had in my mind, I felt a little worried on her behalf.

I was positive she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

I sighed and trudged my way down to the girl's wing of the floor. Though it would be a little hard getting past the nurses, it had been done many times. By every male in the building that I knew. But not gloating at all, Natsu and I had long since mastered this skill of undetected booty calls from the staff.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It was night when a nurse had come to collect me for dinner, and even though I protested she said it was compulsory that I go. Looking up and down my body I had the distinct feeling she criticising my body, my weight. I felt the dropping sensation as I entered the food all, most of the conversation stopped as I entered and I tried very hard to avoid eye contact with more of the occupied tables, but against my better instincts I looked over. Instantly my eyes caught sharp black eyes, studded eye brows and a scowl.

Like instinct, I looked away and made way for a deserted table. After having my selected meal from the menu (you had to choose at the beginning of the day) I slowly picked from it, a habit I had since a child. Throughout dinner I felt people turning in their seats to stare at me. Sometimes the nurse on duty would scold them but otherwise they didn't stop. And I would catch my name here and their followed by a snigger.

And when I came here I was happy, at the prospect of making some friends. Look how well that turned out I thought sourly.

'_They're just scared'_ the voice whispered, almost comfortingly. Sure they are….

'_They don't know what to make of you…_' No shit Sherlock.

'_Just wait, vengeance is near'_. And with a strange feeling the voice left before I could reply.

I was pulled back into reality by a women's voice "Oi! Why you here?" my ears instantly turned red in embarrassment, I looked up to see Evergreen who was smirking sitting next to Bickslow who was chuckling. I shrugged not trusting my voice.

"Lemme guess, you father didn't buy you a pretty white pony and now your all depressed and shit…" Laughed Bickslow. My face flushed. I shrugged. "Hey! She's blushing, I must be right!" he taunted.

I stood up with my plate to leave and serval people laughed. One ran over to me, matching my stride.

"So why you here?" I saw long green hair out of the corner of my vision and released it was Freed. He didn't have a kind face and I instantly didn't trust him. I walked faster, he still matched my stride. He grabbed my forearm forcing me to stop. "Why you here?" His voice hard and intimidating. I didn't say anything and tried to pull away.

I looked back over at the table and my eyes made contact with Gray for a moment before it broke and he looked away.

"Why _you_ here?" he hissed.

I shrugged.

"Gonna tell me?"

I did nothing, but stare blankly at the wall and was fighting off threatening tears; I didn't want them to see me cry. Freed looked at me for one long moment before releasing me, realising I wouldn't say anything he let me go. Dropping off my plate I quickly went and left the room.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

Earlier when I had made my way to Lucy's room I stood on front of her door for a moment wondering if I should enter. I wanted to apologise for my behaviour and knock some sense into her as well. But it turned out that Cana had seen me and had followed me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Why you standing outside her door" she whispered. I moved away in case that Lucy heard anything, Cana followed, as per usual.

"I was just seeing what she was doing"

"You interested in her?" Her eyes showed a flash of something, and I remembered what Levy had said about my groupies, they would become jealous.

"I think she's hot"

"Better than me?" She pouted. I grinned.

"No, you could never be replaced" grabbing her around the waist I pulled her towards me. She grinned.

"Let's take things to my room"

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After composing the letter to my mother I grabbed my bag and towel and made my way over to the girls' bathrooms undetected, I was greeted with three pairs of cold eyes on me. Erza, Cana and Evergreen. They were standing in front of the Mira and the conversation instantly stooped when I walked in. They were either talking about me or didn't want me to hear sometimes I shouldn't. Not wanting to cause anything or keep myself in their presence longer than necessary I scurried to the shower cubicle.

Once the hot water started I sighed in relief when it hit my skin, feeling like it would wash the day away. My soft skin turned a light pink under the hot water, stinging but soothing. My muscle relaxed and I let out another soft sigh. Scrubbing my skin with scented soap I let my mind wonder.

I completely forgot about the company I had in the bathroom.

My mind brought back by the sound of a snigger. Turning down the water slightly to hear. Their voices were soft.

"So what happened?" Erza asked eagerly.

"Well….I found him standing outside _her_ door. He looked upset…" Cana said.

"What was he doing there?" Erza asked while at the same time Evergreen asked.

"Did you _cheer_ him up?" in a sultry voice.

Cana must have signalled so because there was a sound of excited giggling.

"It's been a while since I had a piece of the ass" Moaned Ever.

"Oh, shut up. You had him for a whole week! Besides it was a matter of time before he has a piece of me…and well, he wants more" Cana said defensively, but the last part came out more like a brag.

"Hmm" Erza hummed.

"What?" Cana's voice coming out annoyed.

"I wonder where he's getting the condoms from" Erza paused, "Like; you're having protected sex, right?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering that too. He and Natsu both"

"Well their guys, who knows" Erza said in a voice that said the conversation was over in a bored voice.

"Yeah let's go. I don't want to be here when _she_ gets out" And the sound of footsteps left the bathroom.

I stayed in the shower for longer than usual, turning the hot water up so it was more of a scold than a sting. My skin that was a light pink was now a light shade of red. I don't know why it hit me so hard. Or why it bothered me so much. It was the way they spoke about me like I was a piece of gum under their shoe, or the fact that Gray might have been standing outside my door, or was I just being conceited?

But if he was….why didn't he come in. I though back to this morning and I internally groaned. As it wasn't proper for a lady to do so out loud.

Had what I said still bothered him, but then again, why should it?

Once I was dressed and dry I made my way out of the bathroom, completely forgetting about the person I had been trying to avoid the whole day.

"Hey, blondie. Missed me?" He gave me a sadistic grin right before dragging me into the boy's bathroom.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"You know, I think you're getting let out on good behaviour" asked my favourite nurse in the whole entire institution. The one that said I drooled in my sleep.

She was lovely.

My head whooped up "WHAT!" This had been a first and a thousand questions were sent through my mind. One of the more nagging ones acquired my attention.

"If I'm getting out early, that means that someone else was sent up" She must have heard the worried sound in my voice because her eyes softened and she spoke more softly.

"No one was sent up; you've just been on good behaviour"

It was true that I had been on good behaviour, like for one. I had picked a fight with any of the guards. I stopped treating tray (lunch tray) like it was Frisbee (as I often tried to take the canteen man's head off with it, but in my defence, he was a real jerk).

"Huh, when do I get out?"

"Tonight"

My mouth dropped open in shock.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I would have screamed if I could, but like in every aspect in my life I was forced to keep quiet. I would have tried to make a run for it but a muscular arm circled around my waist and pulled me into the boy's bathroom. With a harsh push I struggled to keep myself upright. This failed.

Terribly.

Pain burst in my elbow in contact with a tilled floor. For a few moments I saw black dots dance across my vision. And you know what didn't help?

Being pulled to my feet by my injured elbow.

I yelled in pain but my mouth was clamped shut as I was pushed against wall, my head bounced on impact against it and I fear I was danger of passing out from the pain from both elbow and my head.

"You didn't answer the question, did you miss me?"

I whimpered when he squeezed my elbow. Something surged through.

Looking into his eyes I shook my head defiantly. He growled and applied more pressure. I bit my tongue to stop any sound coming out.

"Stubborn little bitch" he growled and released my arm, I sunk to the floor feeling dizzy and the room was slightly spinning. My heart thundered against my rib cage and fear like no other was running through my body. "You caused me a bit of a problem" he referred to the third floor, a place that I still knew nothing about.

I didn't say anything.

"You have no idea what I had gone through up there. You little bitch" and he stomped away to the sinks grabbling under them. I watched him in confusion as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. I stared in shock. He gazed at the burning end as smoke drifted to the ceiling then his eyes switched to me.

"Now, I think I have to teach you a lesson" and in four long strides he stood in front of me.

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Oh, right now I'm just thinking" he voice came out in a deadly soft whisper. It was cruel.

"Why am I here?" The most clichéd question, but I seriously doubted he dragged me in here so he could light a cigarette.

"As you had me sent to the third floor, going under endurable pain…well you didn't think you would come out of it unscratched I hope?" My head was pounding and my elbow was swelling in size. No I was clearly not coming out of this unscratched.

"And, ah, what is this punishment" My throat was dry and I felt like I had no air in my longs.

I had my back pressed against the wall and I really wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep, but I didn't dare with him facing me with a cigarette in hand.

"Well, I was thinking pain, physically and mentally. You gotta fuck with the brain, always messes people up. But you're crazy too, that's why you're here. So fucking with the brain is nothing" his smiled was twisted and sinister.

"Lovely" I hadn't meant for it to come out sarcastic.

Pain exploded in the side of my face, no doubt a bruise was already forming. The room may have seemed like it was dizzy before but compared to now it was merely swaying.

"Don't give me cheek you bloody mental fuck up!" My right elbow that was injured was the side I had fallen onto when I had been punched. Renewed pain caused through me. My face was on centimetres from the floor, and even they looked like they were moving around. I felt something warm running down the side of my face, it felt hot. Blood.

"What do you-"

Like a man who seemed to have all his anger and frustration pushed down to one thing, released it.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA! NO IDEA!" He stormed. "How easy it has been for you, having everything you ever wanted. Not wanting to go kill yourself everyday as you struggle to live out on the streets. To have parents" I froze; this had not been what I had been expecting. I was expecting something like having the cigarette burned against my skin or something else. Not a life story and he turned it on me? He thought my life is easy, fun and simple?

My cheeks flushed with anger and strength seemed to have returned to me. I pushed my back up sliding up the wall to get to my feet; he stopped and looked at with a piercing gaze that could have killed.

My head was still pounding and everything was still moving around me but his voice was coming through loud and clear.

Anger.

That's all I seemed to feel.

"Don't give me that look you fuck up" he snarled.

"Fuck up? I'm a fuck up then, fine. I'm cool with that. I'm Crazy? I'm cool with that to. But call my life _easy_! And I swear to god _I will_ end you!" He stood there in shock for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Then wh-"

"And don't tell me, that I have never thought about killing myself before. You _don't_ know. You _don't_ know what I've been through, who I've lost, how I have been treated, how I've had my life controlled. You've lived on the streets and I have lived in a mansion, and you have had more than anything I have ever had. So until then, back off. Don't tell what my life is an isn't, because you don't know"

He looked appalled, still and silent. My little outburst was not what he was expecting. In fact, I don't think he was expecting an outburst at all.

"I-"

"Didn't know?" I finished seething.

"No. I didn't know you wanted to kill yourself"

"Would it have made a difference to dragging me in here?" I challenged.

"…"

"Do you really want to kill yourself" he asked.

"Everyday" And it was the truth, the last few months and there hadn't been a day that I hadn't thought about. Initially when I was told I was being sent here I thought my dad knew about my depression. But I was wrong. But to say it out loud, seemed to have clarified that for me.

When I came here, I thought I might be able to get better. Hence why I told people I had depression, even though at the time I had been lying to myself and telling myself that I am fine, that I was alright. But part of me wanted to just confront myself about it and get real help. So that's part of the reason why I had told Lahar that I had depression as well, and thank god I had. I now had antidepressants.

"Who did you lose?" He voice was gruff.

"What?"

"You said you lost someone, who?"

"My mother when I was seven"

"I can't remember anything before I was seven, I just knew I lost someone" I felt taken aback. But I didn't feel sympathy.

"Don't ever call my life simple and easy again" And with the remaining strength I has I walked out, blood and bruised.

As soon as I walked out I was greeted by dozens of faces, they looked shocked and surprised as they looked me up and down, taking in my swollen elbow and left side of my bleeding face that was already forming a bruise.

"_Holy shit_" Someone said from the back of the crammed hallway.

"What happened?"

"He said he just wanted to talk to her!"

"Well he did more than talk"

"She's bleeding!"

"Guess he got her back" Someone laughed.

"That's not funny" a female voice replied.

"Serves her right"

I done my best to ignore their comments and questions, I just wanted to clean myself up. Should I tell the nurse? But what if he gets sent to the third floor again? I already sent him there once and I don't want to risk it again.

I looked up and my eyes met Levy, she looked pale and frightened. Her eyes were wide and her hands were over her mouth as if she had stopped herself from screaming. We looked at each other for a few moments before her eyes turned cold and she removed her hands to give me a blank look.

"Be careful who you mess with, it might come back to you" she turned on her heel and walked out. Was that a threat? Was she treating me like this because I might get out early?

"Out of the way! Out of the way! _Move it_!" A voice from the back of the line said, and if my night couldn't get worse it did. Everyone moved aside quickly revealing the last sight I wanted to see.

Karmin.

She was back. And I fear for the worst, if she hadn't been a nurse I fear she would have done the same thing as Gajeel. Was I lucky or not?

She stood rooted to the spot when she saw me; at first she did nothing then her mouth quirked up into a smile that was cruel and cold one.

"Well, what happened to you?" Not a trace of sympathy in her voice, I wasn't going to get kindness from her. And frankly, I didn't want it. Everyone here already thought I was a princess, or how Natsu put it 'A Pussy' I had no intentions to earn those nicknames.

But this was my chance to get vengeance on Gajeel, I could get him back. I could do this, it was within my right. But a small thought plagued my mind that even surprised me.

"Well what happened to you?" In her high pitch empty voice, hands on hips type of attitude. Everyone that was lining both sides of the wall behind her looked sympathetic, scared even. This was a lady that could make my life hell. All their eyes were curious and searching and looked of fear when they looked at me, then I realised. They were afraid I would sell out Gajeel, they were afraid I would tell her what he done.

I was in power.

This was my chance to get them back for how they had treated me the past few weeks. How they talked about me behind my back, whispered things, taunted.

I was in control now, and they were scared about that.

"Well?"

"Oh, it was funny really" I said in my most casual voice, I watched them squirm uncomfortable behind her.

"_Funny_?"

"Yes, you won't believe what had happened to me" I made sure I made eye contact with every single one of them. And then they realised, you could tell by the way their eyes opened wider and they stood pencil still. A knowing look that they had caught on.

"Then tell me, I haven't got all day" Her tone frustrated, and as an afterthought she added. "And we _have to_ get you fixed up" Have it her way and she would let me go to bed like this.

"Well I was in the bathroom and I seemed to have got myself in some trouble"

"What type of trouble?"

"A big bloody mess, you can tell by my face"

"Oh, Ha Ha. It looks like you've been punched" She asked early, her voice hopeful. She would praise Gajeel.

"Indeed, it does. Well look at that" They were all standing terrified, Gajeel was going down and they knew it. "Maybe we should ask the patients, I have a feeling they know" Blood rushed from all their faces.

"Ask _them_?"

"They know"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I want to hear them say it, and if they tell a lie…I tell the _truth_"

She whirled on them, excitement flooding her.

"What happened to her face" Evergreen who was standing at the front and looked stricken, her tough girl attitude gone.

"Well…"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Yes…"

"Then tell me!"

"Well she was in the bathroom, miss"

"I got that!"

"And she-"

"Fell over" I finished.

"WHAT!" Karmin exploded.

"Fell over" I repeated.

I looked behind to see their faces; they're mouths hanging wide open practically touching the floor. I felt triumphed.

"Isn't that what happened Evergreen?" I did my best to put on a hinting tone but it was hard when Karmin was standing between us.

"Y-Yeah, That's what happened miss"

Karmin seethed. She looked like she was told Christmas wasn't going to come this year.

She looked between us, looking for something…anything…that would tell her it was a lie.

"Very well" In a clipped tone "Get fixed up and off to bed, and if I find one more person out of bed, so help me god!"

Everyone gave me one long look before they scurried off.

My night couldn't seem to get worse but I was wrong, oh I was dearly wrong.

I couldn't go to sleep.

All I could hear was the sound of thunder rolling across the sky, I hated thunder and lighting. They were my sworn enemies.

I looked at the clock that was placed high above my door where its constant ticking seemed to echo around the room. The time read 2 in the morning.

Brilliant.

Magnificent.

Lovely.

Just what I needed, I groaned pulling the sheets above my head that were white and thin and didn't keep you warm if your life depended on it.

But this storm, it was loud.

Really loud.

And it was so close; I could hear it roaring outside my bedroom bared window. I felt like the wall was going to be torn away and take me with it.

A knock of my door sounded, and Mrs Ball presented herself. She was where ropes and looked very disgruntled.

"Wake up, everyone is being held in the common room, there is a freak hurricane coming this way" I sat bolt up-right.

"Will it hit us?" I slipped on my own rope which was a red silky material, nothing that would keep me warm. This was a rope that was fit to where in a mansion, not some institution. I walked out the door.

"I hope not my dear; it could be very bad if it did"

"Will we have to leave the building?" I did my best to keep the sound of excitement from my voice but I must have failed, she gave me a funny look.

"By policy, were not allowed to move you out of the building for any reason besides '_outing'_ day. And were under staffed, it wouldn't be safe"

"We can't leave the building, even if we could be hit by a hurricane?" That was _crazy_!

"That and the boss says' we'll be safe. I don't know why he's so confident about that…Anyway hurry along I have other people to attend to. She walked into another hall and I moved quickly into the common room.

All the furniture had been moved against the wall to make space and a dozen sleeping mats had been placed on the floor with sleeping bags. Most of the room was already filled. There were people moving sleeping bags around to be with friends, some were standing and talking excitedly while others were just sitting on chairs quietly. But the silence that fell was most noticeable when I walked in. I could feel a lot of eyes on me but it was hard to make out any faces when your only source of light came from the staff's flash lights.

I found a spot on one of the chairs in the furthest corners away were I was best hidden in the shadows. The clouds outside were dark and looked black, tall trees thrashed violently in the wind and soon it became normal seeing random objects fly past.

But nothing really interesting happened until a nurse escorted Levy into the room. She was shivering and still looked pale, but worse than before. She seemed to be in shock almost, if it wasn't for her feeble attempts to go back to her room I would have thought so. Like me, she sat in a chair furthest away from the windows, away from the storm.

The night seemed to go slowly. The staff attempted many times to get everyone to bed but with no luck, I think they gave up.

But nothing truly fascinating happened until a loud crack of thunder boomed across the sky leaving the windows shaking and the floors vibrating, I caught two nurses look up at the ceiling in shock. Levy jolted, a small scream escaping her lips.

"I can't take it! Let me out! I can't be here" Two nurses ran over to her, one keeping her stabilized.

"It's okay Miss, you'll be fine"

"No! I have to leave! I can't be here!"

"I understand, but you have to stay. I'm sorry"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You have to let me go!"

"Sorry we can't-"

Levy pushed the man away roughly with surprising strength and he fell to the floor. Two more advanced on her, she tried to make a break for it. Almost making it out… It was scary seeing such a small person putting up such a big fight. She trashed in their arms breaking free a second time, one blocked the doorway the other tried to corner her, she was pressed against the bookcase as he slowly approached her his hands us to show he was empty handed. Levy gave him a suspicious look.

The closer he got the more panicked she looked; looking at the books behind her she made her well chose weapons as defence. Raising a book, that was quiet large and heavy she raised it threatening the man stopped in his tracks. He didn't dare move a step closer; I mentally praised him for his smart decision.

And like ninja stars she threw the books, they flew from her fingers. You barely saw the transaction from when she did it. Everyone dived out of the way. I even threw my arms up in front of my face as protection (She was throwing in the opposite direction).

"Restrain her!"

"She's having an episode!"

"I have the needle!" one yelled. They all yelled orders out as she threw the books. They had managed to get close once she ran out of books and the floor was littered with them. I looked at the back of the room where a line if people were chuckling at the sight of five fully grown people closed in on Levy like she was a small bomb about to explode. It would have been a funny sight if it hadn't been so funny.

It was just….she was so small!

Yet here she was having them all approach her with full caution and concentration. I struggled really hard and not say 'Boo!' behind them really loudly.

Eventually after she threw five heavy dictionaries, the Harry potter series (I scowled a lot when she did this) and the Genius book of records they had her. But what had me sitting shock still and grabbing the side of my chair as If it was my life connection, and the room in silence. Was when one of the nurses had taken out a needle.

"Please, please, please! Anything but that! I'll be good! I swear, no! NO! NO!" They jabbed it harshly into her thigh. At first she thrashed around struggling against it, but her attempts died down. No one spoke, or jokes or make crude gestures at each other they simple sat in silence and would watch Levy.

They had moved her back to the corner she had been sitting in before. But I knew what had caused it, and I felt sympathetic for her. I knew what it was like to be that afraid. Right now she looked like a hollow shell, completely empty of the void of life. She didn't seem to hear or see anything around her, it reminded me of people who seemed to be daydreaming, with their eyes open, their faces blank but were completely blind as to what was happening around them. Or could hear or see.

Occasionally she would rock a bit, but the she would stop. Or she would move her head as if she was looking around the room but wasn't taking in anything, she was an empty cocoon of shell. No life resided in her while she was in this state. Not with that much medication stuffed in you. Slowly and slowly conversation leaked back into the room, though it was a dull buzz.

I reminded me of the institutions you saw in movies, were they would jab you with the needle and you be in a right state, physically there but not.

_Look at her, this is where you are. This is the place you are staying Lucy_. The voice said.

Better then home.

_Is it?_

Yes.

_You sound…confused. You wanna try that again?_

Go away

_Don't you like me here, don't want me around_. The voice chuckled taunted.

You weren't there when I needed you.

_Oh, when you got beat up? You sure about that?_

Yes

_Well, sorry to break it to you honey, but I'm always here even when you think I'm not. Just cus' I ain't talkin' to ya doesn't mean I ain't here. _

Well why didn't you help me?

_I did. You just haven't realised it yet. _

When will I?

_I time. All in good time._

What will happen to Levy.

_Don't worry about the skank, she doesn't care about you. _

Can I help her?

_Leave it._ The voice threatened.

And like I lightbulb clicked, I knew what I had to do. Someone had helped me through these times when I had needed it most. And I would show the kindness she had had shown me. I stood up and walked towards Levy, I stood beside her. If she knew I was there she didn't give it away.

I sat down beside her.

"Hey, Levy"

No reply.

_Get away from her!_ The voice panicked.

"I think I know what you need" Her slight rocking slowed down a little. She glanced at me for a moment before she looked away. When I had been little my other would stroke my hair during a storm, it was calming. But what was sweeter was the sound of her voice. I sat down on the floor beside her, she didn't move away which was encouraging.

She would sing.

"This song, is kind of personal to me. My mother would sing it to me when there was a storm, and the more she sang it…I dunno, I just became less scared of it I guess. And…before I start, I will warn you that my vocals aren't that great… well here it goes"

"_If you be my star, I'll be your sky._

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light,_

_I'll live to let you shine, I'll live to let you shine._

_You can skyrocket away from me, and never come back, _

_And if you find another galaxy far from here, _

_With more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_If you be my boat, I'll be your sea._

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity, _

_Ever and flowing and pushed by a breeze, _

_I live to make you free, I live to make you free._

_And you can set sail to the west if you want to, _

_And past the horizons, till I can't even see you,_

_Far from here. Where the beaches are wide, _

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by._

_If you be my star, I'll be your sky ._

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night._

_When I turn jet black, and you show off your light,_

_I'll live to let you shine, I'll live to let you shine._

_You can skyrocket away from me, and never come back, _

_And if you find another galaxy far from here, _

_With more room to fly,_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

_Stardust to remember you by._

When I had forced myself to look at her, as I had had my eyes trained on the ground the entire time. I was surprised to see her looking at me. She wasn't smiling or crying or showing and emotion I could detect, but there was _something_ in her expression that I found comforting. Something that was some form of acceptance.

And that's when I realised it, everything was quiet, well quieter. The thunder was still there. But the buzzing of conversation had stopped, and slowly, very slowly I turned my head in the direction of the room.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at me. I looked to the more familiar faces for comfort. Erza who was sitting next to Cana was smiling proudly. Cana had her mouth slightly open in shock, the rest of the room had identical expressions of Cana. I moved my head slowly around and then my eyes met Gray. He like Erza was smiling. Inside I felt a wash of a relief. Even the nurses had stopped and were standing there looking at me. I felt very self-conscious with the amount of eyes in my direction.

But I felt that I had done something right,

* * *

**Story notes**

**Round of applause to '**Too Many idiots' **and** 'MissSuzugamori' **for helping me with this story! They have done an amazing job!**

I am having some of the staff being called by their first name (**Makarov, Lahar, Karmin, and Eddie)** as a more Fairy tail touch, to be more familiar. And I have been reading a lot of what goes on inside Institutions and such, and sometimes people just leave stuff in reviews here and there, either what they or a friend did in an institution. (**To those people I thank you**)

As we all know Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus are dragon slayers though Laxus is another generation. That why I mentioned '**Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus show a very ancient trace of magic. Extremely powerful and rare. And Wendy in the children wing shows the same sign; their magic has a very similar pattern to it, though Laxus is a little different**.' In **Master Makarov POV. **They are Dragon slayers (OMG what a shocker!).

As you have figured out, when Laxus thought Mira was being hurt (_or was she, wait and see_) it triggered his powers, making a storm appear (well, I guess he won't be going back to the second floor). And since Natsu was the closest to him physically at the time, Natsu could sense something. He could feel the waves of Laxus's magic, maybe even triggering him… Will it? But just wait I have a surprise in store for you! *cough cough* major plot twist coming!).

And Natsu can't remember anything before the age of 7, the age he lost his dragon. But he doesn't know that, Master Makarov removed all memories about dragon slayers from the dragon slayers for their own safety, but will he return them?

And how do you guys feel about Levy right now, do we hate her? Or love her?

This chapter was 12, 506 words! Can you believe it!

**THE RAPE SCENE!**

I am not prompting rape culture or anything of the sort. This was my first rape scene and I (I have never been raped) hope I could do my best at trying to capture the feelings of fear. It was in Gray's POV, so he more in a looking down on the scene type of thing, so I wasn't able to talk about her view of it, or write and describe her thoughts.

This story is under 'Horror', so do expect some pretty nasty scenes in the future.

**Your reviews shape the next chapters!**

**The song! ****-**** Boats and Birds by –Gregory &amp; the Hawk **

**I recently got an obsession with it! Thanks to **'Too many idiots'

**I HAVE A POLL! YOU MUST VOTE!**_**YOU MUST! YOU MUST! YOU MUST!**_

_**Be gone my minions and review!**_

**Request!**

**I was just wondering, just maybe, JUST MAYBE, someone could draw levy looking Crazy as she throughs books like their ninja stars at people. It would be a dream comes true! **


	9. Lucy's thoughts

**Lucy's POV**

The sunrise was slowly making its way into the sky, bathing the room in an orange hue. Making everything look almost magical. The air was cool, not to cold but not warm either. It was perfect. Everything was so quiet, even the nurses had fallen asleep at their sitting post. Everything was calm and the storm had passed, everything was quiet and peaceful. I wanted to enjoy this as long as I could, I didn't want anyone to wake up and disturb my thoughts. I just wanted everything to be quiet for a while.

I was still in the furthest corner of the room lying in my sleeping bag, and I was the first to wake. I looked around the room to polluted ground of multi-coloured sleeping bags. At the opposite side of the room was Grey sleeping and under his arm pressed against his chest I could see the top of white hair, Lisanna. Smirking, I could see Erza and Cana, Ever and Bickslow I looked around and I could see Gajeel and Levy side-by-side sleeping side by side. I almost wanted to roll over in disgust.

I thought back to yesterday, it had been _eventful_. And painful. I poked my cheek with my index finger and hissed in pain. I could feel a lump and I knew there was a large bruise formed on my face. And my elbow was throbbing and had swollen twice in size. How fun and simple was my life?

Thinking back to the boys bathroom yesterday I wanted to scratch at Gajeel's eyes with my fingers or put pins in them, I wanted to make him hurt. I wanted him to feel what I felt every day. I wanted him to kill himself, like I want to. Every day.

But after physical and mental abuse of his yesterday, I could almost feel like I understood something. I see why he wanted to hurt me, new girl comes in breaks your nose in front of your friends, have you sent to the mysterious third floor, and then probably after much plotting up there you decide to corner her. You get her back. I saw his motive I know his reasoning.

But I'm not saying any part of it is right!

I just can see the process of his thoughts in it. I had humiliated him in front of his friends and had you sent to the third floor.

You dint have it be genius to figure out why he wants to hurt you.

And then it hit me, I started feeling cold and my body was shivering. I felt empty and sick inside, I feel the vile in my throat rising. I felt so cold; I could even feel the coolness of the tiles seeping through my bag and into my body. The glow of the sun no longer felt warm. Thinking of yesterday…it all felt do surreal. Like it hadn't really happened but at the same time it was so easy to believe. The memories in my head of it felt like they didn't belong to me. Like some distant person.

The person from yesterday wasn't me. That was Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia mansion. That was a small scared little teenage girl, with no understanding of the world. It was a girl just named Lucy Heartfilia. A girl when money mattered, one that cared who she was married too, or that her mother died and father hated her. And would be sold away like an auction sale when her father found a suitable pairing. She was a girl who had been forced into a world I didn't understand or what, but secretly did. A girl that wanted friends and freedom. That was Lucy Heartfilia. But now I just felt like Lucy, Lucy who was at Fairy Tail Institute and had no friends and now didn't want any. Lucy Heartfilia wanted friends and look what had happened to her, bashed in the boys bathroom and was taunted by other patience. Now I am just Lucy.

And I felt scared.

I felt scared of everyone.

Did everyone in this room hate me?

Did they all want to hurt me like Gajeel? Hot tears swelled in my eyes but none fell. I didn't want to wake the other patience. I must be silent.

A different feeling of cold settled in me, it was strong and unyielding. It felt defiant. It was in the core of me, it made me feel sick. But strong. Hateful. But powerful.

Lucy liked it.

I liked it.

I felt different, and I realised I must be in shock. Some part of me wanted to laugh at my feeling but on the other hand I wanted to slap myself for feeling that. But that wasn't just it. There was something else in my mind that was worse.

Depression.

That is what I had diagnosed myself. I had never self-harmed, or physically hurt myself in any way. But that didn't mean I wasn't depressed. There had been so many tempting moments I had secretly fought. And no one knew.

I felt wrong, like I was some kind of sick human being. I worked the same way as other but I was tainted. By something dark that lived in the corner of my mind with red eyes and a sinister smile. It was like a dark pull, the further you were pulled in the worse things you would do.

But the allure of it was so tempting and dark, sinister and sweet. Like a secret second of helping of cake that you aren't allowed. You like the way it taste but know it's wrong, but it's so nice you want more, it makes you feel good. But afterwards you would hate yourself for doing it, but you'll have more and more, and the more you have the bigger the slice you want. You become addicted, and you can't stop. Because you like moments of high bliss it gives you, it makes you happy.

But what happens when the whole cake is gone?

You're dead.

You killed yourself.

You're nothing.

You _became_ nothing.

Suicide.

That's what happens.

**Authors note:  
This was a just a filler, just to be like 'I haven't given up on the story' type of thing. **

**I have just made an Instagram account dedicated to my fanfiction one. It's the same name as my fanfiction user name, no caps either. The picture is of a mini Cana that looks drunk. GO FOLLOW!**

**I have a poll, go vote. **

**And check out my other stories there might be something you like I encourage you, you might find a story you would regret not reading and I don't want you dying with regrets.**

**And Leave your comments to show your interest in the story, because their priceless to me. They're the ONLY reason I write fanfiction. **

**And have a great weekend all of you!**

**XXX**

**SMALL VENT BECAUSE I NEED IT!**

**My ex-boyfriend told his mum we had sex and she told my aunty and uncle (I live with them) and I got the cold shoulder from them and they pretty much lost all trust in me. And I live in Australia NSW and the age to have sex is 16 years old and we are both of age and gave consent so we had done nothing wrong AND I had known him since I was in year 4 so it's not like I was doing it with a random or anything, we had talked about and used protected so it wasn't an in-the-heat-of-the-moment type of thing. We were responsible and cautious. **

**You're loving Author**

**-Bree**


	10. Seething

**Natsu's POV**

They escorted me down to the second floor flanked by two muscle heads in white uniform, their faces remained unreadably and sunken, like they had been awake all night. Dark bags hung under their eyes and a strong smell of coffee was wafting from them.

My body still ached in some places and the back of my head still throbbed like an oncoming migraine but was really just an after effect of being in the third floor. Those rooms did things to you.

The one thing I most detested about this place if not the third floor was the smell of this place; it stunk of cleaning detergents and wipes which always made me feel dizzy and sick. It made you feel like you were in a hospital. A _normal_ hospital. Damn my sensitive nose.

I stepped into the elevator facing the door taking one last look of the third floor hallway which looked like it had been washed out with bleach; I wonder how long it would be until I was back here? I was one of the most visited patients up there, like I had a designated room with my name on it and everything.

The elevator began to lower down, even though it was going down one floor. Motion sickness took over me and I had to lean my head against the metal side of the death box.

"Are you going to be sick in here?" One of the guards asked; though it sounded more like a warning then a sympathetic question. Not that I was looking for it anyway, I was Natsu Dragneel and I didn't need sympathy. I stood on my own two feet.

_Yet I got my ass saved from a girl. _

I didn't answer a reply in case a pile of puke came out, I didn't want to get beat up in my weakened state. But motion sickness always made me feel disorientated and having a fight in a metal death box didn't sound so appealing.

Big blue eyes came into my mind and I felt a little more stability and I suddenly didn't feel as dizzy and my vision seemed a little less fuzzy.

Deaths metal doors open up with a _ding_ and having one foot on the solid and unmoving ground made me want to dance with joy, the motion sickness went away and I didn't feel a need to vomit in the nearest fake plant vase. The blue eyes left my mind and two pairs of big meaty hands latched onto my forearm and moved me down the hall. I had been here long enough to know not to fight it just let them drag me along, why fight it when I can make it hard for them?

I let my feet give way under me leaving them to drag my full body weight down the hall. Though I wasn't sick anymore I was still going to allow myself the simple pleasures of a mental institution. They grunted at the sudden drop of weight but continued to pull me along as I let my feet fall behind me dragging; having my head facing down to hide my smirk I let them continue to suffer.

"Can't believe people can be this motion sick" One of the guards replied to the other giving me an extra tug pulling me along.

"I thought he was going to puke in there"

"He's taking the stairs next time" the other one nodded in agreement.

A new arrival of footsteps came towards us, they were small and fast. I smiled despite myself to look up to see Dr Makarov smiling down at me.

Jumping to my feet I grinned down at the small man. "Makarov" I greeted cheerfully and the guards made a strange noise behind me. I looked back to see them glaring at me.

"Mr Dragneel"

"Natsu" I corrected.

"Natsu, how long as it been since I last saw you here?"

"Two weeks" The guard behind me piped up as if to earn some reconciliation.

"Good lad, how you feeling?" Makarov ignored him and peered at me curiously.

"Been better, you know. Was getting first class treatment up there" I joked. His eyes drifted down a little with sympathy.

"That's a good lad, anyway nice to see you again I was just going to see my grandson up there" He signalled the end of the conversation. I had always thought it was strange that his own son was in a mental institution but, weird coincidences happen. I didn't have a problem with it; Laxus was treated like the rest of us and wasn't given any special treatment because of his status.

"Well…uhh, see you later" I said awkwardly. The guards pushed me along roughly.

"Oh and Natsu!" I turned back to see the small man grinning at me. "Keep an eye on that young Lucy, I think she needs a friend right now" And he walked away with a bounce in his step. I frowned after him as he walked away and I had a small suspicion there was something else hidden in what he said.

The guards grabbed my forearms a second time and pulled me quickly down the labyrinth of halls as if daring me to drop my weight again. Pushing open the doors I was officially back on the second floor. I grinned.

I was home!

**Levy's POV**

It was unfair, it was all unfair. And over all I felt humiliated!

I know I was being petty when I was talking to Lucy and I got mad at her and she has no idea why, the prospect of her leaving so soon after being here for such a short amount of time left me feeling like I had been slapped all over the face.

If I had only tried harder to get out of here! To put in a real effort and it could be me walking out those door and not Lucy, I know that sounded even more selfish but, I had been here a year and she had been here not even a month and….

It just made me feel like the time I had been here was a waste of my life, and it was! NO one should have to be in a mental institution and have year of their life gone down the drain. And have your life in a routine and orderly fashion controlled by people who didn't really care for you! To have almost every part of your day controlled down to the minute. And then have some rich girl come in and leave at the end of `the month?

Just none of it seemed fair.

And then there was Gajeel, I knew what he was going to do and I hadn't even raised a finger to stop it when I knew I could. And not to sound conceited or anything but when it came to Gajeel I was the only one he was really listening to. I knew he had a thing for me….I did sometimes use that to my advantage when I needed, not when I wanted to…

And then all the patients were got all in it and were plotting against her while she was in the bathroom and had even distracted the nurses on duty so Gajeel could sneak off without being noticed so he could have a few words with her.

Lucy hadn't started off the best here, she was in a world she didn't understand and I had the distinct feeling she had never really had the chance to socialize with people her own age, and then she broke Gajeel's nose to defend NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Our bloody pyromaniac!

And the only reason why she wasn't sent to the third floor was because she was new and didn't understand the way things worked here. Narrow escape. And then I was giving her the cold shoulder and I got just _a tiny winy little bit_ nasty and started saying stuff behind her back, and then everyone was excluding her talking about her….and the Gajeel went to go talk about her…

We had been beyond cruel to her and I was devastatingly guilty over it.

I didn't deserve to be her friend.

I really would have gone to stop Gajeel if I had known more would have happened in the bathroom, all he said was that he was going to scare her and put a bit of fear in her…and I was still having a pity party for myself so I just let that happen.

But then we heard some yelling and I knew something else was happening, and then she came out bloody and bruised and I died like 30 000 thousand times in a row within a second when I realised I could have prevented this from happening, if I had only told Gajeel not to…

But if she hadn't already made me feel guiltier she said she fell in the shower and covered Gajeel's and everyone ass from Karmin. From KARIM! Even though she had the POWER to put us through hell and make us pay and it would have been the perfect vengeance and she would have been within full right to and wouldn't have been able to put up an argument against that. And then to make everyone feel even worse when she _knew_ she was in power and she _still_ covered us.

Maybe she was just too soft on us or something, or maybe she just handled us with the grace and justice of a queen.

But then I was a bitch and said some nasty words to her face after she covered for us and I'm pretty sure everyone is hating on me right now for it. But my pride had gotten the best of me and I hated myself for that.

And if that girl couldn't make me feel worse she did!

_She fucking did!_

See I'm not a fan of thunder and lightning or anything of the sort and then next minutes she's there after I had an episode, and is trying to make _me_ feel better.

I felt at this rate I could burn down her home and she would still be kind. I wouldn't matter how mean I was to her, she would keeping showing kindness again and again till it broke down your walls till your wrapped in your sleeping bag like a burrito of guilt and sadness.

She is so willing to defend someone she doesn't even know (Natsu) and she would take up violence to defend them. I'm pretty sure she would take a bullet for a random on the street and not because it would be '_courageous'_ or '_brave'_ or '_the noble thing to do'_ she would do it because it felt right. Life is not something to be taken lightly.

She just looked like one of those people.

But if it was someone who was being mean to her, she wouldn't raise a finger. And the reason behind that I have no effing clue!

I seriously underestimated this girl.

**Lucy's POV**

I sat at the small cramped desk with a pen in hand staring down at a blank piece of paper. I had been feeling alone and scared beyond my wits the last few days and with everything that had happened yesterday…I just wanted someone familiar. I'm not allowed any visitors beside family but they never said I couldn't write to someone outside of family.

I had a strange sense they would read this when I would hand it to them, so I wanted to make it coded like I was a ninja or a secret agent! But I had to have so my friends at home would understand it.

_Dear friends, _

_I hope this gets to you soon. This place is different than home and I don't have any great friends like you all! I don't really have any friends here at all._

_I've been writing letters to mum still, I have been asking her to keep company and give me strength. They say I'm here because mum had an illness, is _

_this true? Was mum sick or something? Why didn't anyone tell me? They say I might have it as well. Everyone is as nice as dad at home, it makes me _

_feel so welcome here. _

_I wouldn't mind this place as much if I had all of you by my side. But I feel you would be as happy here as I was at home and I don't wish that upon_

_You!_

_I miss the way we would talk and gossip and laugh and make jokes. _

_But enough of me how are you? As anything new happened? _

_Reply back soon, _

_Love, _

_Lucy Heartfilia x_

I sealed the letter and dropped it in my top draw and promised myself I would I ask if I could post it. I looked around my room, everything was so plain here. The room was so bare and uninteresting. All I had was my books that I had polluted the shelves and more from the library here, I promised myself I would read them. So now space had been taken up inside my closet on top of my wardrobe and on my desk and piles at the end of my desk. I had my silver box that contained my mother's letters, and the small white pills that were hidden in the inside of my chair leg. The small plastic seal of the bottom of the chair could be pulled off so I put them in there wrapped in tissues. And after putting the seal back on I felt like this room was a little different, because there was secret in here. But to the eye the room looked bare and dull.

I poked my face again and let out another hiss of pain; I had been avoiding at looking at any reflections and had even left the room early so no one would see my face. But now that everyone had woken up and I didn't really want to venture back to the girls bathroom. But on the other hand I really wanted to put on some make up. I would feel physiologically better if I did.

I grabbed my make-up bag and trotted to my bedroom window and used the reflection there which made me looked even paler, I winced at the sight of me. I mentally praised myself for leaving early before anyone woke up. I didn't want to give them nightmares. My right cheek was black with purple in the middle and closer to under my eyes it looked yellow. It was gross yet oddly satisfying.

I never had bruises like this before, I had always been…perfect. Skin wise, never having a lot of blemishes or getting cuts or bruises. I pulled the concealer and set to work, I didn't want it to look cakey or flaky like when you put too much on. Once I had achieved it to look natural to the best of my skills to cover a bruise as strong and prominent as this. I let my hair out to cover the side of my face better at the sides. I picked out a plain floral dress with black flats and a black belt to tie in the middle, it made me look thin when it hugged my body this way showing how thin my waist was and then my hips seem wider which gave me the illusion of a curvier body. And my breast certainly helped so I looked perfectly gifted. My maids would be proud. I had always been told to dress in a way that gave my body justice and to do it while I still had the body.

I smiled to myself.

**Natsu's POV**

At first everyone was doing what they normally did but with a sullen mood that was hanging heavy in the air, and then they noticed me and all hell broke loose. And I loved it. They started at me for a good 10 seconds before they confirmed I was real. Elfman, Freed and Bickslow were the first to reach me and punch me on the shoulder. Cana was next and she pressed the side of her body against mine her boob's presser firmly against my body, but I wasn't tempted by them. I may be a male but I wasn't but I wasn't a sex crazed one or some animal. I had my standards and in my opinion girls were just as bad, they were just better at hiding it. Evergreen welcomed me and then I saw Erza walk up with a bemused expression on her face.

I barely contained the urge to run, what if she punched me! She was the one women I feared, and for good reasons to. Eventually everyone had welcomed me and I was sitting in the lounge area.

"Did you see Mira and Laxus up there?" Freed asked. Of course he would be missing his beloved friend. (I suspected they were gay if Laxus wasn't interested in Mira).

"I saw them up there; they look pretty weak up there. I think Mira will be back soon, I don't know if Laxus will be back though. They were keeping him confined longer than they did Mira" The sullen atmosphere returned.

"Will he be kept up there?"

"I don't know…"

"But if you had to guess?"

I lowered my head a little "I think so"

Silence was heavy, I looked face to face. They brows furrowed and the dark cast was on each of them. When they 'keep' them they don't come back, there's a chance that they could but we hadn't seen it happen. Wanting to change the mood.

"So has anything happened here?" they looked at each other with a nervous expression as if daring another to say something, or not say something. "Anything?"

"There has been some things…" Lisanna spoke, her eyes downcast and her body language screamed nervous.

"Like what?"

"W-where to begin?" She scratched the back of her next awkwardly, as if to signal she didn't want to speak anymore. I looked at Gray who looked just as awkward. I scanned the faces and realised we were missing Lucy. The girl I had to thank for saving my ass.

"From when I left?" They all cast fretful glances and I became more suspicious.

"Well, the new girl saved your ass. Broke Gajeel's nose as well. With a chair leg" Spoke Cana who sounded appraising. A low growl was heard from the back of the group that suggested otherwise but was elbowed into silence by Levy.

"What else?"

"There were other things…." She dived into an explanation about how they had been treating Lucy and teased her and she spends most of the time in her room to avoid socializing with them and that was mainly because of Levy. "And then yesterday Gajeel went to talk to her and…_things happened_" Things happened? This sounded serious, and not to mention I was silently seething. But before I would ask what 'things happened' I lost control.

"You mean to tell me, the new girl that had had saved my ass after a prick took things a step to far is being bullied by a bunch of _fuck wits_!" My voice was low as to not catch the ears of unwanted people but my voice was seething. And they winced in shame. Guilt flowed from them. "And you treat her like shit, all because she _might_ leave early? Are you that jealous that you would treat her like that?" All their eyes were focused on the floor and the fidgeting from them was endless.

"It gets worse" Lisanna spoke.

"Worse? _It gets worse_?" The people sitting closes to me flinched including Erza who was sitting in the back row, her eyes averted. This time it was Levy who spoke and explained what had happened. What happened in the bathroom, how it turned out at the end when she came out. Then lying for them, so save their ass from Karmin. They deserved to be dealt with by Karmin.

I fixed them with a glare that even Erza was still squirming under my gaze and I had never been so disappointed in my friends, these were friends that I had sent myself to third floor for so they could leave early, lied to save them and had been the good friend to the best of my ability to help them. And they couldn't return that to one person that had stopped a fight. Who saved me.

"I remember every time I had stood up for you, fought for all of you. And the one time I could have used from my 'friends' they cheer me on getting beaten up. None of you had even raised a finger to help me, I heard you all laughing and cheering. And Lucy stops it, the girl that doesn't know you like I do and was the only one CAPABLE of putting an end to it. And this is how you treat her. Just because one person got jealous at the _prospect_ of her leaving. I haven't gotten a chance to know her and has shown better loyalty as a friend then ANY of you"

Shame was flowed around them, they looked shaken and hurt and disappointed in themselves. And they looked so guilty, these were friends that I had never wanted to see get hurt by others. And now I wanted to see them in pain, by my hands.

"W-were all sorry Natsu" I looked to see Erza who had her fist clenched in her lap.

"I have never been so embarrassed and disappointed to have any of you as friends" This time they all flinched. My own fist were clenched at my sides and I stood standing in front of all of them not even Erza's and Mira's fury combined could have matched it. I had never wanted to hurt them so much before in my life.

And they were my friends!

Before I could do anything I could regret I walked away and headed to the direction of the girls dormitories.

**Authors note:**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'HuntressXHunter' who gave me the idea for Natsu to unleash his fury and disappointment on them, to have them feel guilt as F**k!**

**And I wanted to include Levy's POV so you could understand her process of thoughts and what do you think about her?**

**AND DID I MAKE THEM FEEL GUILTY ENOUGH? DID I MAKE NATSU PISSED OFF? DID I DO IT WELL? *Stressed on that note***

**I have a Instagram account dedicated to my fanfiction one it's called 'fairyglitter101' go follow. (I follow back all, check for yourself) And I hope you like this chapter and I thank you all for your patience for this chapter, it was greatly appreciated!**


	11. The turn around

**Lucy's POV**

Sitting back on my bed crossed legged I sat reading, but I couldn't focus on it. My mind kept on drifting to yesterday's events which felt years away, I felt detached from that person. I was someone different now. But part of me was wondering if I had changed anything for myself. Did I make a difference? To anyone? A small part of me was hoping that they would leave me alone because of it, like it was a peace sign that I had covered for them. I still don't know how this had all escalated this far and fast. But it had … I was a girl who had been cooped up in a mansion her whole life and was brought to believe was meant for nothing more than to be a trophy wife. I had no experience with the outside world. I didn't know how to interact with people properly. I had only really socialized with men my father had picked as candidates for my marriage. None of them I liked. Most of them where short and flappy and ignorant. Not nice or sweet or even the tiniest bit friendly. The only thing that had in common was that they were rich.

I was nothing more than a business trade to my father. It was sickening. And it made everything Gray said to me made me realise he was right. But if I had ever suggested marrying someone out of love to my father …. I cringed the very thought. After that discussion with Gray my mind seemed to open to something more. Like I believed that I had a choice in things.

Some part of me felt bad that I was even thinking that, like I was disobeying my father by merely entertaining the thought. But to know that I had the right to choose was exhilarating at the same time.

A heavy knock at the door distracted me. It wasn't a soft one like the nurses did when they checked on you. And a nurse had come in here earlier when giving me a room check. So there shouldn't be another one in here for another twenty minutes. So that left one option.

It was one of _them_.

Was it Gajeel? Something cold creeped up my spin. If he came in here … would Gajeel hurt me again? I don't think I could handle another beating. The knock came again and was louder this time.

"Come I-in" I said weakly, trying to prepare for something … mentally and physically.

I could make it all go away, I could tell the nurse and she would report it. I could be moved to another hospital if I begged my father? Just anything! But would any other place be better than here?

Pink spiky hair poked around the door attached to the most handsome face I had ever seen.

"Hey … it's me" He said awkwardly in the doorway. He looked angry, was he mad at me? I couldn't tell but he certainly looked pissed. I was more surprised to see him after he returned from the third floor, which I still knew nothing about after being here a month.

"Hi" This was the

"I have something to say, do you mind if I close the door?" I shook my head and he stepped over near my bed. "I would like to thank you for standing up for me … that time when Gajeel was you know …" He voice trailed off in what sounded like embarrassment. I gave a small smile. He was looking anywhere but at me. Standing up so we were closer in height I began to speak.

"Oh, I-"

"And I would like to apologise for those twits out there. I heard …. about what they did. I heard about _everything_ … after what you did to help me and then they treated you the way they did and its very unfair on your part. I can't apologise enough for … for everything!" He threw up his hands in the air. I felt my face turning to a deep red. He looked sincere and mortified.

"It's okay" It was all I could think to say "I don't blame you, or anyone! In fact, I would much rather forget about the whole thing" I quickly added. He looked up at me in shock before smiling.

"Forget the past and look at the future right?" He gave me his canine smile.

"Y-yeah" I hadn't meant it that way, but I did like the sound of it as a moto. It could be my own personal moto!

"I like that Luce"

"L-Luce?" A nickname?

"Well I originally called you '_Weirdo'_ but I don't think you liked that, and then I said until I find another one. And since I was on the third floor … I had a lot of time to think about it. So I settled on _Luce_!" He smiled brightly. The tension from earlier gone. "Or I could call you Luigi"

I smiled back at him. the first time in a long time I felt happy again.

"I like Luce" I smiled.

"Good, because I'm not changing it" He joked.

"Well I'm happy you picked a good one then" he smirked and a mischievous look came into his eyes.

"Hey do remember what I asked after that, the first time we were talking about nicknames? When we properly talked for the first time?" I blushed deeply, I do remember. The thought of it still made my face go red.

I shook my head in denial and his smirk grew.

"Well I do. But you never answered it properly. And I'm sure you had many fantasies about me while I was away" He sounded very cocky "So answer the question. _Do you find me attractive_?"

I was full blown red by this point.

"I-I-"

"Just say it, you think I'm attractive"

"I think your conceited" I replied, I thought for a moment he would look hurt but he grinned.

"I like you, your sassy" he complimented me. I could no longer go any redder!

"Ahhh, Thank you"

"And by the way" He said nearing the door.

"Yeah?" My heart leaping my chest.

"I know you totally dig me; you know how I can tell? Your face went red"

_Conceited bastard._

**~X~**

"_Don't worry, I know you must be feeling homesick, and scared of this place and the people here. You must feel alone and maybe betrayed. But I can tell you that everyone here" Waving his hand across the room "You become family and you will to" _Natsu said to me, the first time we properly had spoken on my first day.

Those were the first words that had been said to me that made me happy to be here for the first time. I would become part of their family.

How well that worked!

After Natsu had left I felt happier, like I had made a friend again. And suddenly my whole day didn't seem as bad. I didn't feel as alone. And I wasn't as fixated on thinking of all the possible reasons why my father sent me here.

_Because you're sick. _

I internally groaned. The voice was back. And worse it sounded cheerful.

_You know, I think you'll like this place._

I got beat up.

_Well, you're in training to be a little badass! First you were a little goodie-two-shoe and now look at you! _

Go away.

_After all I've done for you?_

You haven't brought me anything good.

_Are you sure?_ The voice now sounded highly amused like it knew something, something I didn't.

What do you want?

_To show you things. _

Like what? It was taunting me now, and worse i was replying back to it! But my curiosity got the better of me.

_The truth. _

Truth, aren't you cryptic….

_Wait till you go to sleep tonight, I'll show you then. But only a glimpse, you'll have to figure the rest out._ There was a warning note to the sound of the voice, something I had never heard from it before. It was usually dark and mean … but this was something different. And part of me believed that the voice in my head was alive, like it thought for itself.

Impossible…

But somehow, I knew there was something … different … not that I talked to voices often. The voice didn't answer anything else, it was gone. It wasn't speaking to me.

**~X~**

It was launch time and the nurse came out to tell me to join the rest of the patients. I was nervous. Would I sit alone today? Or would I sit with Natsu? No, he had his friends. Just because he apologised to me didn't mean he had to sit with me.

But still … I like to entertain the thought of it.

But on the other hand, I felt embarrassed that Natsu might see how I had to sit alone. It would be embarrassing! Then he would see that I was a nobody.

I walked out of my room and made my way towards the stairs. The common room was already empty and I peeked out of the large feature window. I could see everyone sitting below but even from here I could sense the tension that was fuelling below. It made me want to scurry back to my room. I remember the first time I looked out the window to see them all sitting below, they were happy and laughing at Natsu. No one had been sent to the third floor and everyone seemed a lot more gentle and friendly.

Things looked different below. Making my way down I heard the sounds of footsteps above me making their climb down. I hurried my process to the bottom of the stairs. But whoever was behind me was faster.

A cold hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me towards them. I hit a hard chest, I was spun around and I came face to face with the raven haired boy, Gray.

I froze, the last time we spoke … it was awkward. And now here we were in close space of each other I realised something. Since coming here I've had people enter my bubble all the time. At home I had never really had something be this close to me. My maids didn't count when there helping me into ball gowns. And since being here people have invaded my personal space. And then bye-bye personal space. But there was something oddly satisfying with something being this close to me.

"I wanted to talk to you Lucy" he said quickly "Alone"

I stared at him. He hadn't seemed to realise that his hand was still over my mouth making it hard on my part for verbal communication.

"I wanted to catch you alone. Oh, wait … that sounded wrong. But never mind that, I want to apologise. I haven't acted fairly towards you lately, I've been a jerk and I guess you could say I went with the crowd. I knew what they were doing was wrong and I didn't stand up for you. And I feel like a shit face for being like that. But i hope you understand … well there's nothing to understand. I was a jerk, I went with what everyone else was doing and I feel like a real ass. And I was wondering if I could have your forgiveness?" I was shocked by his words. He had said it all so quickly, I could tell he meant every word. And he wasn't that good at apologising but I knew every word was sincere. But still, it was a lot to take in on short notice.

He removed his hand. His eyes looking all over my face for some sort of clue to my answer. His eyes rested on my bruise and more guilt seemed to swallow him, I could see it in his eyes.

"Shit…." He said. He brushed the hair aside from my face so he could see the full effect of it. I was too nervous to speak. And he was so close! His facial muscles seemed to harden. "I knew stuff happened in there, it wasn't meant to go that far! He said he was only going to talk to you!" He hissed. He was talking more to himself then me.

But it had escalated that far?! SHIT! I could have missed this bruised face and swollen elbow?

"I'm sorry that happened to you…."

"It wasn't your fault …" I whispered. Gray's eyes moved from my bruise and to my own eyes.

"I could have stopped it … If I had known what was really going on … I hadn't found out till after. And before that I was meaning to go speak to you, I was at your door but I didn't have the balls to go in because I was too ashamed. I'm a fucking cockhead .Shit!" He stepped away from me. The scene from last night when I overheard the conversation from Erza, Cana and Evergreen. I had forgotten that.

"Don't worry. I forgive you" It was all I could think of to say, I was beginning to feel awkward and Gray seemed to be more pissed with himself by the minute.

"I don't know how you could. We were all pricks. We've never been like this before. I promise you were better than this" He sounded like he was pleading almost.

"Yeah, but your smart ones. You seem to come back around at one point it seems" Gray looked at me with what looked like admiration.

"You're a kind women" And he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek before heading down the stairs by himself, I stood stunned staring after him.

**~X~**

Grabbing some food I made my way to the furthest table, the one that was in the shade. I poked around with my food with mo real apatite. My peace was disturbed by someone sitting on the other side of the table.

"You earn more points if you eat you know?" The pink haired said.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like eating"

"Are you like Lisanna?"

"Huh?"

"Lisanna doesn't eat food, are you like her? You're really skinny" Shocked by his blunt words I replied.

"No, just depression"

"Hmmm" Was his was of replying with a mouth full of food.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He looked intently at me, which made feel like I as under a microscope.

"What are you in here for?" He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes" I said honestly, I was insanely curious to know.

"I'm a pyromaniac"

"What is that?" It sounded like something sinister.

"A person who likes to sets things on fire, or just play with fire-which is me, but now and then things get a little out of hand" Intriguing…

"That's cool!"

"You think that's cool?"

"Cooler than mine?"

"Are we really having this conversation?" he said smiling and I chuckled in response, to talk like this felt normal.

A new person came to join our table, carrying a cup of shaved ice which I personally think is a little weird but then again… there's stranger things.

"Yo, Natsu" Gray greeted. Natsu ignored. In fact he looked irritated by his presence. "Still pissed at us?"

Natsu turned to give him a seething look that I cringed at. My curiosity came back and I wandered what happened between the two.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled.

"I've already apologised" He replied and it all clicked. I might have once not too long ago would have wanted an apology from them, but now, I didn't want to waste my time with it. Or think about it in general.

Natsu looked at me and nodded, and like the speed of light Natsu attitude changed and then they were talking like nothing was happening.

I looked over at the other tables, most looked away quickly when they saw me staring other looked focused on Natsu and Gray, and then they would look at me and then back to them in confusion. And I agreed with their looks, I didn't understand it either. But here they were sitting with me.

I watched as the two bickered at each other, and smiled. They seemed to get alone well yet they fought at every occasion they got.

I laughed silently; Natsu seemed to hear and looked over at me with a look of amusement before turning towards Gray with a look of smugness.

"Luce finds me attractive" Natsu said, and if I didn't know better it sounded like he was bragging. Gray's eyes flashed.

"I-I never said that!" I defended. And Gray looked between us.

"But why does your face go red a lot when you're around me?" He gloated and Gray laughed.

"Pffft, like she would be interested in you. She has standards. Don't you _Luce_?" He emphasised the nickname Natsu gave me. And my face turned red despite itself.

"I gave her that name! And what, do you think she would go out with a stripper! You still have to wear gowns!" At this Gray challenged back, they went back an fourth between each other and I was glad to be left out of it.

But sadly that didn't last long.

"Lucy" They said together "Who is more attractive?"

"Oh, look at that, lunch is over bye!"

**~X~**

The rest of the day went normally, nothing really excited happened. But I did feel like I could call Natsu and Gray my friends. Though I wandered how they were friends. They seemed like the totally opposites, Natsu as fire and Gray as ice.

I felt more comfortable when I sat in the common room and not once did I hear people whisper behind my back and call me names.

But I felt that wasn't happening because Natsu and Gray were near me most of the time. I was beginning to feel comfortable in their presence and not so intimidated. I felt like I call them my friends.

I looked for Levy around the room, wandering if I could catch her. I felt like I had to speak to her. But I couldn't see her anywhere. This meant she was in her room and I didn't feel like going into her personal space.

I sat in the library section of the room that had a small wall divider to section off the area. I sat on the rug, and once again I couldn't focus. But this time I couldn't get Gray and Natsu to leave my head.

Natsu was confident and cocky, yet kind and a little crazy. But he did care for me in a way, and I liked that.

Gray was a lot cooler and collected but still very confident within himself, and he seemed like a lady's man, but he hadn't made any type of move on me. When he kissed me on the cheek I don't think it was meant to be romantic, it was meant in a lot more friendly way.

"Yo Luce" Gray greeted who had also taken to using Natsu nickname for me. "You wanna … play volleyball. Natsu and I are setting up a game. It'll be a good chance to get to meet everyone better and you might see were not totally jackasses" He smiled.

I nodded and stood up. I would trust Gray on this.

**~X~**

I found them back outside where, about where nine people were standing. Natsu, Freed, Cana, Erza, Elfman were on one side of the net and on the other Gray, Evergreen, Bickslow, Lisanna and last spot was for me.

"Have you ever played before?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Well, you put your hands like this, and if the ball comes near you, you hit the ball like this" And he made the motion with his hands. He pointed out the lines and told where the sever will stand in the back row and so on. It seemed simple enough. I stood in the front grow which seemed the easiest place.

Gray stood in the back and served. The ball went high and came down near Natsu who instead of hitting the ball like Gray showed me punched it. No one minded this, and it did seem like a very Natsu type of thing.

The ball was hit around a bit more near me and I forgot to hit the ball like Gray showed me, instead I shoved it so it propelled forward and hit Freed in the face, mainly his nose.

I was preparing to hear a lot of cuss words and shouts of anger but instead I heard laughter. I looked behind to see Gray bent over laughing, looking up he smiling. I looked forwards to see Freed clutching his nose which happened to be bleeding. Despite that he was smiling at me, which felt weird since the only time we had ever talked he was teasing me. But that didn't seem to matter right now. It was like it had all been forgotten.

"Nice hit" Natsu laughed.

"I hadn't meant to-"

"Don't worry about" Freed said grinning "I deserved it" A part of me was irked in their sudden change in attitude towards me and I was suspecting Natsu was the reason. Their attitude had all changed when he had come back, almost the minute he had come back ….

The game continued, and I found myself enjoying it.

After a while we stopped to rest, and frighteningly Erza came up to me.

"I need to speak to you-"she said seriously.

"Your forgiven, now let's forget about it"

She looked down at me in confusion. "But that hardly seems fair"

"I don't want to remember it, let's forget it"

"But under one request" I raised an eyebrow. "Punch me"

"W-What?!"

"Then we can call it even"

"No! No punching. Let's forget all this" She nodded and walked away. _What a strange girl._

I sat down on the ground with a bottle of water, the heat had spiked up and I was layered in sweat, the clouds were small and were providing no shade for us. Most of the chatter was the disappointment in no outing. I had completely forgotten about. Yesterday was Monday and that was Theatre activities, and Tuesday was Outing. But because of the storm the condition we couldn't go anywhere. But I didn't mind so much.

"That was a nice hit" Natsu took the spot next to me laid on his back looking up at the deserting clouds.

"Thanks"

"So I wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"When I was on the third floor I saw Laxus up there, and he said he saw a new guy came in here. I heard he's your therapist"

The topic was strange but I felt there was something behind it. "Yeah, he's mine"

"Just asking anyway. But there's one more thing I want to ask of you"

"What?"

"Tonight, stay awake" He stood up and flashed me a grin before running away. I thought back to the voice in my head, which was waiting for me to fall sleep tonight.

Strange.

**~X~**

Night was nearing and everyone was back inside again, the nurse paced around the room silently looking passive. I didn't mind them doing that anymore.

One of the nurses came out with weight scales. This happened once a week on a Tuesday; the only person this excited was Lisanna. She showed no sign at wanting to get healthy again; in fact she liked to see how much weight she had lost. I had never cared much for my weight before but since coming here I had been getting interested in it. I secretly like to see if I had lost any. As long as I didn't get an obsession with it I should be fine. But there was something fascinating about it.

Some people like Lisanna seemed to have sprinted over to it, I followed curious to see her weight. It was one of the electronic ones. She stood on for a moment before it stopped on 47, and for a 18 year old that was pretty scary. And she a little tall which made her appear even skinnier, Erza went on and was 58, Ever was 55 which a little boarder lining and then me, I watch as the number went down to a 52. I had always been a little on the skinny side, an effect from home. But now that weight seemed to matter here, I was proud of that. As sickening as it was.

Lisanna was lead to the side of a room where two nurses were waiting for her, this always happened. It was the usual, talking to her, and asking questions and such. This was nothing new for her.

But I couldn't shake the feeling there was another reason they were talking to her. I don't think they would send her to the third floor, but I think they were beginning to take action.

_God be with you_. I thought.

**~X~**

Dinner had come around and Natsu, Gray and I were the first in line, but I only managed to get here when Natsu grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Dinners were always inside instead of outside like we do with breakfast and Lunch; sometimes we would have it in here depending on the weather.

The tables in here were circler and there were less, so we were all in closer proximity of each other. The conversations were all the same here. The conversations were all the same, every night and almost at every meal of the day.

"I'm sick of being in a hospital"

"I want to get out of here"

"I wish I had real chocolate"

"The food here is total rubbish"

"Where are you from?"

And sometimes people would open up as their backstory of their life, who their friends were, did they have a family? Where they used to live.

Natsu, Gray and I were at a table together again. I secretly liked the way the trio of us had come closer together. Or at least I hope we had. I thought we made a nice group.

I noticed Levy walk into the room and grab a plate of food, this was the first time I had seen her all day, and part of me was wondering if she had been sent to the third floor after her 'little' episode. We made eye contact briefly before moving to sit with Jet and Droy.

Freed and Bickslow sat down on either side of me, and the Lisanna and Erza joined our table. This was the first time I had sat with this many people … ever!

And it was nice actually sitting part of a group for a change, since for the past month I had been sitting alone.

Because of these very people, who were now sitting with me?

It was strange how their attitude changed towards me in a matter of hours.

But I didn't want to ruin it, there was now seven people sitting at this table with me included.

After finishing our meal Freed spoke.

"Are we doing it tonight guys?" He whispered looking around the table, small nods from everyone then his eyes landed on mine.

"I already asked her" Natsu said quietly so the others could here. Freed nodded.

"Don't fall asleep tonight then" Grabbing his tray he left the table. Everyone followed him and Natsu stayed behind.

He had a look in his eyes that couldn't be explained.

"There's something I, I mean we are letting you in on. You can't let the others know about this conversation, the people at the other tables; we keep this kind of reserved. But you deserve to be let in on this more than anyone else. I trust you, now you need to be awake tonight. Don't fall asleep"

**~X~**

Once I had a shower and got dressed and went to my room, and there what felt like my voice was waiting for me.

_I've waited so long to show you…_It said eagerly.

I can't, not tonight.

_What?_

There's something happening tonight, I can't fall asleep. Tomorrow night?

The voice never replied.

It hadn't dawned on me until now, since I was happy at the thought I was being included in something I never found out what we were doing. Or how long I had to stay awake.

What if this was a joke? Another cruel trick played on me.

The time seemed to go slower than normal, when the nurse came to knock on my door to say lights out it was 9:30.

Time went on slower and slower. And if I peeked through the little opening in the door that the nurses used to do their hourly checks you could see the clock on the wall.

If the world was going to end, I would stay in this room where ten minutes lasted to what felt like two hours.

By ten o'clock I was starting to have serious doubts, I had already had two checks and both times I pretended I was asleep. When it was 11:30 I heard a soft push on the door and a little slither of light on the floor reached my bed. And the silhouette within it had spiky hair, smiling against my pillow I rolled over and sat up. Natsu stood there.

"I thought you were asleep"

"I was beginning to think I had to stay awake for no reason" He pouted at my words.

"Sorry, but around 11:30 they begin to slack of and have smoke breaks"

"Oh"

"I brought these, were gonna have to be quick just in case one does come back and check" A fact about me was that I had an overly creative imagination. My cheeks turned pink and I was glad my room was dark enough so he wouldn't see.

Shutting the door behind him he dropped a pile of fabrics and pillows on the floor. Getting out of bed I squatted down near him.

"Now, I had to guess your size but put these on" Putting the fabrics in my hand I realised they were clothes and on closer exception I realised they were Nurse Uniform. He picked up the pillows and walked over to my bed. I paused to watch him; he was putting the pillows under my blanket and was trying to arrange them to look like someone was sleeping there.

What was happening?  
Turning to me he smiled. "You'll have to get dressed in here, and I can't go out there to wait. I might be caught" My eyes bugged. I would have to get dressed with a boy in the room?

I had to get dressed with Natsu in the room!

There was nothing for me to get dressed behind. I blushed heavily.

"Ummm…" I said, not finding any words to this situation. Natsu seeing the problem walked to the corner of my room and turned so his back was to me.

"Don't worry I won't peek" And for some bizarre reason, I trusted him.

Taking off my own cloths and chucking them in my draws I started getting dressed into the uniform. It fit perfectly; though I had to roll the pants a bit otherwise it was snug.

"Done"

Turning back to me he whistled. His eyes looking me up and done and I felt exposed. But I liked it when Natsu looked at me that way.

"If you were a nurse I would want to get sick every day!" I allowed myself to give a little laugh, and when I looked at him I realised he was wearing his own uniform.

"Me to" and he gave me his canine grin.

**~X~**

Leading me out of the room he lead me to another area of the floor I had never been, and by that, it was a no patient area. Sometimes we had to duck behind furniture, or walk into one of the arts and crafts room for coverage. I was nervous but Natsu seemed to be completely relaxed. He knew what he was doing.

Leading me to another hallway we came up to a janitor, at first I thought Natsu hadn't seen him but he walked right up to him smiling. The janitor nodded in greeting, he was tall and thin and had a really bad beard growing.

Wouldn't he turn us is?

"Do you have it?" The man asked. Natsu nodded and held out his hand. The man put out his own, Natsu dropped five small yellow pills in it.

The Janitor stepped away from the door he was leaning on which said '_Stairwell'_ and unlocked it.

"You have two hours I'll be back then to get you guys out so make sure your hear, the nurses have some meeting with some board members tonight so you should be pretty safe"

"They rest there?"

"The rest are up there, have fun kid" The man walked away, his eyes lingered on me for a moment before leaving. Natsu who was still holding the door open shut once I was in.

"Now where do we go?"

"Down"

"What's with the uniforms?"

"They help us get around"

"So first were gonna go and get you to meet two of my favourite people" We started making our way down and when we came to the door, he opened it. And we were in a brightly lit room. And it wasn't as deserted as the second floor, the place was buzzing with life. No one seemed to notice us.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you, to see my two favourite people"

"But what place is that?"

"The kids ward"

"The kids wards?" They had children in a place like this? I felt sick at the thought. Natsu led me to the quitter side of the build, we neared to guards near the door, like the ones I first saw the watched the second floor entrance the teen ward. Thankfully they didn't notice us when we walked in.

The place was dark, and there were very few lights on. There was a small nurse section in the middle of the room where a few were working quietly, like the one we had on the second floor, they looked briefly at us and seeing our uniforms they went back to work.

"Just act calm, and looked like you know what you're doing"

I nodded and followed suit, we headed to the east wing which is where we kept the boys. Walking there we passed a nurse they cast us a curious eye. Stopping at one of the doors he pushed inside.

"Romeo? You awake?" He whispered. We crept silently into the room and closed the door. A small hand sot out from beneath the covers and turned on the lamp. A raven haired boy sat up eyes wide and had a huge smile on his face.

"Natsu!" he greet and flung himself toward Natsu and gripped him in a tight embrace.

"I have someone I want you to meet" Romeo pulled away and looked at me with a quizzical look, suspicious. "This is Lucy; she just came here last month"

"Hi"

"Hi Romeo"

Natsu grinned. "So what's going on Romeo?"

"Why haven't you visited me?" The boy ignored the question.

"Sorry, I was sent to a mean place"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a kid! I'm twelve and next year I'll be in the teen ward with you!" He pouted. I stood quietly not sure what to say. Natsu looked down at the boy with a bit of sadness.

"I wouldn't look forward to going up there if I was you"

"But I want to be with you!" His voice filled with admiration. He really looked up to Natsu, you could just hear it. I wander how long these two had known each other.

"Well I got to go, there will be another room check and I can't be here. See you later Romeo-kun" We left the room quietly.

"How do you know him?"

"I met him when we arrived. And I just took him in like a little brother"

"Where's his parents?"

"His mum name was Sue and she left after he was born. And his father's name is Marco; he's in the Adult wing. I don't know where that is though"

"Can't he go somewhere else?"

Natsu shook his head.

"Where are we going now?"

"To go meet someone else"

"Who?"

"Her name is Wendy, and she's Romeo's crush" We walked to the west wing and knocked on another door, the door opened and there was a little blue haired girl inside. She looked shy but when she saw Natsu she broke out into a smile.

"Natsu-sama!"

"Hey Wendy!"

"I've missed you! Did they take you away again?" She asked worriedly. Natsu nodded.

"I knew you come again. Romeo was getting upset about you not turning up. He thought you forgot about him" My heart jerked at her words.

"Hey, Wendy I want you to meet someone. This is Lucy, she's new here"

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey" She was a small petite girl, and with very pale skin.

"Anything new here?"

"Nothing has happened. But did you see that big thunderstorm yesterday?" She said excitedly.

"No, I was locked up" He watched her excited face with amusement.

"It was great! I love storms, my dream would be to control them and make strong winds"

"That would be pretty amazing" Natsu said and I nodded. "Well we better get going, don't want to get caught" Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Okay, see you later. Bye Natsu, Bye Lucy!"

**~X~**

We were back in the stair well again and were heading up. But we ran straight past the second floor door and straight up to the five floor.

"What are we doing?"

"This Luce, is the sole reason we are out and breaking rules" Opening the door we were once again in another hallway.

"What's this floor for?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It's like another housing floor for a ward. But it's not the adult ward. I think they're on the fourth floor maybe, but that's a guess. This place … I don't know, I've never seen anyone up here before"

"So why are we here?"

"Were not to our destination yet, were heading to the roof" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. To bribe janitors, and sneak past nurses and go on others floors is one thing. But to go on the roof? Doesn't this place have surveillance? Or a security system? Following Natsu again I followed him to a Fire escape and climbed. It took us straight to the roof. And when I got up there I was surprised by what I saw.

"Holy shit"

**Authors note ensues:  
**

That cliffy, you must hate me!

Anyway guys, what did you think? All Favourites, Follows and Reviews are appreciated.

So I turned 17 on the 16th of April! Yayyy

**I have a Poll go vote now!**

**STORY SECRET UNLEASHED!**

The first signs of magic from one of the patients! Who will it be? It will be next chapter!

IM SO MEAN!

And I have a Instagram account dedicated to my fanfiction one, it's called '**fairyglitter101'** so go follow! I follow back all! It's all Fairy tail post. And sometimes, I spill little story secrets on it!


	12. The first sign

**Lucy**

"Holy shit" I whispered, Natsu chortling behind me, at my stunned reaction. I heard as he climbed the final steps of the fire escape, his feet hitting the cold metal of the ladder before colliding with the cement. Straightening up, I moved aside to give him room. I could feel the warmth of his presence behind me; it was comforting from the night air. The nurse's outfits were thin and provided little protection against the wind; I shivered slightly, taking in the sight in front of me.

"Pretty cool, heh?" He moved to my side, his warm hand pressing against the small of my back, edging me forward. I could only nod in response.

The place indeed was. Lanterns were strung across lines, zig tagging across the roof top, almost hazardously, illuminating the area. But that wasn't the only light source; my eyes gravitated towards it, a single metal barrel, rusted from top to bottom from years of wether, fire breathing out of it, it was rising high and strong. Powerful. I could feel the heat from here; it was welcoming on my skin.

Small plastic chairs were around it, some looked like they would break under the smallest of weights, and they were old and beaten, pieces of the arms were broken off and parts of the backs were missing; it would be wonder if anyone could sit on them.

It was strangely beautiful, colourful lanterns hanging above, a fire in the middle surrounded with chair, like a camp out, almost.

But that wasn't what caught my attention; it was what I heard. The smallest of sounds, it was faint, but I was certain I could hear the faint crashing of waves on shore, colliding with rocks

"Can you hear it?" He whispered, listening for it himself. "We don't often come up here, its, just too risky sometimes. If we were to be found out …" He trailed off in meaning, I understood. I looked at him; the usual lightness of his hair looked darker from the fire, not as vibrant, his skin looked darker and his features looked more pronounced; sharpened.

"How far away is it?" I moved to the side of the building, Natsu following behind wordlessly; leaning against the wire fence lining. I looked out, my eyes searching for the sound of the waves; almost impossible form our distance; nevertheless, I could hear them.

"There, that way," He pointed "it's not a long drive actually. Sometimes, when they take us out for outings, we go there"

Following his hand, I looked at the direction he was pointing. I couldn't see them, at first. But if I squinted my eyes a little and narrowed my vision to the small section he was pointing to; I could see the smallest of waves from the moonlight; which was mainly covered in clouds, hiding most of the light.

"It's so far away." I looked back to where we were, bringing my vision back in. I turned so my back was against the fence, it was uncomfortable; but otherwise all right. "Natsu?" I questionably approached, hearing the change in my tone he looked at me, smiling.

"Hmm?"

"What's down there? On the third floor, I mean?" I continued "Why doesn't anyone tell me what's happens in there?" It was something I had wanted to know for months, with countless questions plaguing me mind; and there was no one willing to tell me. Even though I had been near Natsu for a day, I felt he could tell me honestly what everyone was afraid of. Why they would stop talking at the mention of it, look away with sad expressions, and why they didn't talk about the people who were up there.

His face tightened at my words, I instantly regretted asking, almost. His hand tightened on railing, he leaned into it. As if trying to relax almost, but his pained expression didn't go away.

He turned around, so like me; was leaning against the railing completely, even though it was uncomfortable. Looking at me with a serious expression, I could tell he didn't want to—but took a deep breath he began.

"It's a hard thing to explain, but, there are these rooms they have in there, like time-out rooms. And … when you go in them, your body will break down, and they keep you like that for hours" He started with his eyes averted. Not looking at me, or the view, or the fire; but at the ground. His expression one of disgust, revolt; explaining to me what really happened behind closed doors. On another floor.

I was tempted to reach out and touch his arm comfortingly, but didn't feel that would be appropriate at this time. He lifted his head; his brow scrunched together, scattered thoughts.

"And sometimes, when you're up there, they like to tease you, make fun of you, and mock you!" he hissed angrily; his arms gripping the railing in a death grip, anger at the thought of it. He pulled away from the railing, stepping away from me; and began to walk away.

I watched as he walked away, wide eyed; turned back around to the view, collecting my thoughts.

* * *

**Natsu**

I couldn't look at her, even in her tight uniform; I couldn't look at her. Her question was too personal, to blunt.

From what little I knew about her, I knew she came from a fancy background; and didn't socialize very often. Not blaming her for her blunt question, she didn't really understand how she could have asked better, or to realise it was better to not ask at all.

Damn blondie.

I moved to the other part of the roof, where I could see the others waiting, Freed turned around grinning.

"Starting to think you wouldn't turn up, what took you so long?" He walked over to me, a small packet of smokes in hand. I shook my head, "Did the newest one come along?" He referenced to Lucy.

Nodding my head I moved to where Gray was, who was arm-wrestling Bickslow. Lighting a smoke, I made an excuse about having trouble getting past nurses, though the truth was that we had gone to see Wendy and Romeo.

"So, ah… where is she?" Freed was a quiet guy at first, but one you got to know him you realized he was a bit of ladies' man—nothing compared to what Gray and I were like. But he did have a bit of a dick personality.

"She's near the fire" I answered; Gray nodded to my presence in acknowledgement and continued to wrestle Bickslow.

"You … just left her there?" Shocked, but the smallest sounds of amusement was in his voice. Freed chuckled.

"She's warming herself up" Doing my best to make it sound like a throw-away comment.

"Dick" Gray smirked before his face turned to one as concentration on Bickslow. Freed lit another smoke, the grey wisps rising in the air. I watched as Bickslow and Gray continued, Bickslow pulling Gray's arm closer and closer to the table.

Lisanna spotting me, walked over. Grinning nicely, she moved beside me; latching onto my arm and rested her head on my bicep. She was the clingy sort, the type that would be an awesome girlfriend but you would get on your nerves to quickly. But I was used to this; I had no her since she was child. Though she moved around a lot, I saw her from time to time. It was a really surprise to see her along with her brother and sister enter through those doors.

Pulling her under my arm so she was against my body, she sighed, I knew this was more to do with my body heat then me in general. I smiled secretly to myself.

"You're always so warm…" She breathed, her breathe cold against my skin. Chuckling at Lisanna, I waved to Erza, who gave me a disproving look but; otherwise waved back. "You want to go somewhere else?" One of her hands snaking under my shirt, running over my body. I shivered at her touch, looking down at her grinning.

Hearing Gray swear something fierce told me he lost.

"Let's find somewhere, shall we?"

And we walked away.

* * *

**Lucy**

The wind blew stronger and for a moment I was afraid the fire would go out, I had moved to sit by it. After testing one of the stronger chairs, I carefully tried to sit on the edge without putting my full weight on it. Warming my hands near the fire, I felt it spread nicely over my skin. My arms, to my chest and my face.

"Whatcha doin' baby? I jumped in my seat and heard and creak in it, like the plastic was groaning from the sudden pressure. There I saw was Bickslow, tongue out on full display. It almost looked like he was entering from the shadows, the fire and fairy lights were playing with my vision, not allowing me to see further then I would have liked to.

I was wondering whether or not I should have followed Natsu… I think he needed a bit of time away. So here I had been, sitting alone by the fire. With nothing but my own company.

I was wonder where the others were, since they were already here…

"Just, warming myself I guess" Not knowing what else to say, I focused looking intently on the fire, watching the small flicks of flames rise in the air.

He moved to the seat beside me, not talking at first, but warmed his own hands by the flames.

"Alright, baby," he spoke, startling me "what ya planning to do here?"

"Pardon?"

"Whatcha gonna do up here, by ya self?"

"Ahhh, getting warm?"

"Need help with that, baby?" That last word sent a shiver up my spin, feeling quite uneasy by him. And his tone … that sounded suggestive.

"You, know … I think I'm good here" Making sure to keep my head forward and not make eye contact with him.

He chuckled, "You into dolls?" his voice quite serious and low, like a child telling a secret, peeking out the corner of my eye. He was looking at me intently. His change of topic sudden and strange, he had a way of everything just feeling weird and unnatural almost. But the suggestiveness was gone.

"Not for many years? Why, do you like them?"

"I had a princess one, but, had brown hair, and was really tall" I couldn't imagine him playing with a doll, or owning one in general. The conversation, seeming quite innocent; I ventured a question.

"Do you still have it?"

"The doll, yeah, I keep them all at home … I wasn't allowed to bring them here, they were '_inappropriate'_ here" he scoffed, like it was the most absurd thing. I imagined a nurse trying to wrangle a Barbie doll out of his hands.

"How many do you have?" Feeling like we were on some mutual ground, he seemed to be quite comfortable with the topic.

"Fourteen. Though, "he laughed softly "I think I've broken three of them"

"Oh, um, well there only dolls …"

"Yeah but they cost a lot …."

"Are they vintage?" To have a doll that was expensive would have been from something … at least the ones I owned. "Or could they sing or talk maybe?"

"I don't know about _singing_, but they sure could _moan_." rubbing his hands enthusiastically "But I think you can get talking ones … but you don't want to have the ones that can talk, they would be a nuisance"

Baffled by what he meant "I had ones that could talk, I've never had one that could moan"

He raised an eyebrow "I'll take note of that, what dolls did you _play_ with?"

"Barbie dolls, glass dolls; all types really. But I stopped playing with them around seven years old" That was all true. After my mother's funeral I didn't really play with childish things, I didn't want anything she gave me. Anything they reminded me of her. It all would just hurt me so much, memories that were best kept away.

"That's cute … but I think we're talking about different types of dolls here, kid" his tongue went all the way out, moving it side to side.

Heatedly "I'm not a kid"

"You're as innocent as one. That's a kid enough for me" he spoke with conviction.

"I'm sixteen year old in a mental institution, not a prissy princess living in a castle somewhere" He gave me a long look out of his eye, like I was stupid; saying things that were desperate plea in proving I was something more. I was saying it more to myself than to him, like I wasn't some small minded girl who had been trapped away all her life from civilisation.

This was true.

"Then tell me, what dolls was I talking about?" he smirked, knowing he had me in a dead end. I was raking my mind, but here was nothing I could think of, what other dolls were there? After a pause he answered. "Sex dolls. I own fourteen of them, and I think I've broken three of them from banging them around to hard, I also have a princess one, I like the ones that moan rather than talk; and I think you have no idea what I am talking about"

My face blushed heavily, the fire light not helping made the colour look intensified. Bickslow laughing hunched over at my stunned reaction; clutching his sides.

"You really had no idea what I was talking about, did you?" I looked away, embarrassed. I felt almost sick; this situation was … it was unnerving for me.

But thankfully a saviour had come, with red hair and a stern expression. Unfortunately, Bickslow was not aware of this.

Erza walked from the shadows, a disproving look on her face as she advanced on him. We made no eye contact, she walked swiftly without making a sound of approach, Bickslow continued to howl in laughter; tears of mirth at his eyes.

Grabbing him by the back of his ear "You're not causing anything are you?" Stretching his ear a little, he gave a yelp and tried to shake his head.

"N-no madam" he squeaked, terror in his eyes. Releasing him, he slumped in his chair; earlier amusement gone. He rubbed his ear softly. Erza patted him on the cheek before taking the seat between the two of us.

"I hope he wasn't trouble for you?" The red head spoke, smiling friendly. I shook my head, maybe a little too fast. "Good, he's a bit of a pervert" Speaking like he wasn't even sitting right next to her.

"I could tell, madam" I added quickly, Erza cast me an amused looked before poking the wood in the fire.

"No need to call me that, I swear everyone acts nicer to me when I do something stupid" She growled out the last part.

"Erza" I corrected.

"Yes?" She looked back up, thinking I was asking a question.

"Ohh, nothing"

"The others should be over here in a minute, their taking their sweet time"

"What are they doing?" Erza and Bickslow were here, so that left, Natsu, Gray, Freed and Lisanna.

The two stopped suddenly, looking at each other as discreetly as they could. Bickslow watched as the small sparks rise in the air before vanishing and Erza continued to poke the fire, even a little roughly.

"Ah, I dunno, talking I guess. Nothing special" Giving one last jab to the fire she sat back, not looking at me. Their body language was suspicious, I could tell that much.

"Where's Natsu?" He had walked off to where Erza and Bickslow had come from. I couldn't really tell what they could do up here, there was a fire and view. And freedom from the nurses, there wasn't much else to do then socialize really.

So that left very little options left for Natsu. Erza froze; Bickslow looked faintly amused at the turn of events.

"Ah, talking to Freed I think, why?" Her eyes narrowed on me dangerously.

Taken aback "Oh, I was just wondering"

Looking at me suspiciously. "You seem to have come closer to Natsu within a day, maybe two if you add the day you broke Gajeel's nose. It's not like you have feelings for him or anything, right?" Her tone of voice came out like a warning, strong and firm but definite.

"N-no, I've only just met him!" I waved my hands in front of me, in a pleading manner. Embarrassed at her approach, but otherwise shocked.

"Good, he is what we call a _Fuckboy"_

"Fuckboy?"

"He will get into anyone's pants if the chance arises. I wouldn't want to be with him if I were you …"

A Fuckboy, the word itself sounded strange in my mind. Not to mention, the first half of the word was a _bad_ word. What would my father think if he found out that I said such a thing?

Probably never let me see the sunlight again, or leave the house. I gulped down.

Natsu had seemed reverently nice towards me; he hadn't made a move on me or anything. Even helped me escape from my room to get me here.

He made everyone nice to me, which alone made me feel like a child that had to be cared for. Plus, he introduced me to Romeo and Wendy. Had he done that with someone else, maybe Lisanna or Cana, maybe Erza?

I looked back up at Erza who had gone back to poking the fire, even a little harshly again. But had I got feelings for him? Yes, I thought he was _attractive_ … but otherwise I don't think I could go as far as feelings?

Freed walked towards us, a smirk firmly in place, he looked like he was strutting almost. A pleasant glow surround him, he wore jeans, a green button up shirt and plain black slip on shoes. I also noticed that his belt wasn't done probably and his zipper was part way down.

I gawked, having a slither of an Idea of what of what had happened right before now. Freed followed my eyes, and seeing his problem let a small cuss before zipping his pants and probably adjusting his belt and tightening it. Finished, he looked up at me with wide eyes, Erza and Bickslow had their backs to him; and I was sitting on an angle that allowed me to see the other side of the roof.

Slightly embarrassed he composed himself before making his presence known.

Freed took the seat next to me, leaned back in his seat and tilted towards me. "I would appreciate it, if you don't tell anyone" I nodded shakily.

This night seemed to go form '_pleasant'_ to worst. Ticking them off in my head as I counted them. Natsu's disappearance, Bickslow's sex dolls, Erza and her message, and my conclusion of what Freed had done in the shadows, probably not long after Erza left I guessed.

So if Freed had to do it with anybody back there it would have been Lisanna, Natsu and Gray were back their two. So was it possible that the two men had been socialising while Freed and Lisanna did the dirty deed?

Well, what if Natsu went had done it with Lisanna? It's not like it involved me anyhow, they were free to do what they wanted.

It wouldn't bother me! Not at all! Nothing in this concerned me.

"Ahhh, Lucy?" Erza said looking up "Are you okay?" nodding quickly I was watched the embers rise up in the air, like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The most interesting, the most marvellous!

"You sure? You have this dark look on your face, it's actually a little frightening" She tittered; her voice sounded uneasy, though there was something _knowing_ in it.

"Yes, I'm quite fine" I hadn't meant it to sound so snappy, Freed moved uneasily next to me. He must think I'm acting this way because of him, I would apologise but I couldn't say anything while the others were sitting there.

My attitude had nothing to do with Natsu, or Lisanna. Nothing at all.

"Were alive!" And just then two boys walked out from the shadows, Gray and Natsu, grinning happily at everyone.

My heart leaped a bit when I saw Natsu, I was looking for the signs of our earlier conversation on his face, but saw none. Like nothing happened. Greeting everyone they walked over.

Nothing. He seemed quite happy.

Gray took the seat next to Bickslow and took right off on a conversation, and Natsu sat next to Freed—who seemed quiet relieved to have someone to talk to.

Not long after that Lisanna came out, wearing a long white skirt and baby blue blouse. She looked quite pretty, her skin was all smooth with no blemishes and seems to just glow, her eyes were big and had the prettiest colour of blue in them, and her collarbone was visible from her shirt, it was very pronounced, and I could only dream of having one as nice as that.

She was perfect. And not to mention skinny! So skinny-it would look scary from someone else point of view-but there was something attracting about it, I would have killed to have one like that.

And if Natsu was with her … how could I blame him! She was stunning! I was pale in comparison.

She smiled at me noticing I was looking at her, and took a seat next to Gray. There was only a spare chair between Lisanna and Natsu, and I was half expecting Natsu to move to it quickly.

I wasn't jealous at all! No, it wasn't possible. I could not be jealous. _Impossible_.

"You sure you're okay?" Erza mouthed to me one more last time, I nodded and she turned away. Freed and Natsu were chatting, Erza and Lisanna were talking to each other over the fire, and Gray and Bickslow were in a heated discussion. I was feeling out of place before, but this—I didn't even register in their world now.

Half an hour had passed, and nothing had happened. They continued to chat away and I was left there sitting awkwardly in silence. I was wondering whether or not it was worth walking back by myself; there was no real point in being here.

And the only true conversation I had really had was with Natsu earlier, and I had ruined that. I had talked to Bickslow, and I wouldn't call that a '_real'_ conversation anyway.

I was only really brought here out of sympathy when you think about it; Natsu had probably heard how they had treated me (which was mortifying in its own way!), and had taken pity on me, because he was too nice.

Inwardly groaning I pushed my chair back quietly, standing up I walked back to the side of the roof; from where I had been earlier.

_Breathe in._

Taking in a deep breathe, I tried to push down unwanted feelings. I should have just stayed in my room. I was embarrassed to be here.

_Breathe out._

I tried to ignore the sounds of them talking behind me, how I could hear them laughing –having a good time. Don't worry about me.

_Breathe in. _

I was only tagged along because they felt they had to do this for me. They didn't really want to bring me; they just felt that they _owed_ me.

_Breathe out._

There were no real feelings in any of this. It's why Natsu left so soon (And because I asked a stupid question) and no one really bothered to see if I was okay.

Breathe in.

I need to get out of here.

Stepping aside from the railing I moved back to the fire escape. The metal was cold on my hands, rusty and even a little wobbly.

Four steps down; I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Natsu standing over me- well squatting down so we were closer in height. He had a confused look on his face, like he didn't understand what I was doing.

"Where you going?"

"I feel tired, I should go back. Sorry for the inconvenience" Looking back down I made my way back down the steps, but before I could get three steps I felt warm hands go under my arms; hoisting me up. Like I weighed nothing.

Setting me down in front of him, I felt my stomach drop. He wasn't actually doing this was he? Grabbing my forearm he turned me around gently.

"You're lying. I can tell" his voice firm, even a little controlling. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I really need to get to bed Natsu, I don't feel well" Which was partially true, with Natsu in front of me I was feeling sick, his presence even a little suffocating. I don't understand where this feeling was coming from.

I sent a silent pray to god, hoping that I could leave. I didn't want to be forced to stay any longer. I just didn't feel right here.

Looking at me in concern "Do you really want to leave; I thought you would like it here?" His eyes dropped a little, pouting. I felt a little jerk in my chest, forcing my eyes to look somewhere else.

"I need to go" he gave a small nod. I crossed my arms in front of me, a nervous habit.

"I can take you back-"

"I can remember the way, thanks" Abruptly I cut him off, turning around I made a quick pace down the Ladder. Natsu staying behind a stunned look on his face, his eyes never leaving my own. In surprise and … something else. But he backed off. Taking this chance I left.

On the fifth floor again I made my way back to the stairwell, the hairs on my arm tingling, standing on edge. The room was just large and vacant, not serving any purpose-just like the rooms back at my house. I just didn't feel right, being on the rood, being in the room. I had to be back in my room. Making my way back to the stairwell, I took the stairs at three at time, with only the small dim lights guiding my steps.

Going past the fourth floor-where it was possible was the adult ward-or even where Romeo's dad was. I slowed a little when I came to the third floor. The door connecting between the stairs and the third floor. '_There are these rooms they have in there, like time-out rooms. And … when you go in them, your body will break down, and they keep you like that for hours'_, I shivered. Natsu voice filled my head.

I hope I never have the chance to end up in there.

Once I was in my room, I sat on my bed. Relief I was back somewhere familiar, with the comfort of my walls and bed to shield me. And the last look of Natsu's face in my mind. His expression stunned, along with something else. Even with my eyes closed it was still there, like it was imprinted inside my eye lids. Never leaving. But he stayed, he didn't come after me.

_You're welcome. _

You? Again? I inwardly groaned. Was it strange that I was speaking to something that was inside my head, never leaving ….

_That's what you were thinking …. How lucky you were that he stayed behind you. You're welcome. _

My eyes widened at the meaning in his/her words.

_Mmmm…_ It hummed happily.

You … couldn't do that. You're a voice of my imagination. You can't control others.

_No, I can't. But you can- to an extent. But I can show you things. Things you will have never have known about. I can still show you … It's not too late._ Worry and temptation filled me, I wanted to know. I really wanted to know. But what if this voice is something dark and sinister? Like it was paranormal.

_This is your last chance of tonight. I might not have the strength for later!_ The voice pleaded. And that was all it took. I nodded and laid on my back, closing my eyes.

And instantly I was dragged back into something. Darkness closing over me, and I was pulled into another place.

And another time.

* * *

**Natsu. **

"Did she leave?" Gray called, when I returned to the fire. My head down, there was a small moment of silence.

"Did you try and follow her?" Erza spoke, though I knew she was more worried about Lucy being caught and us being ratted out more then she really did for Lucy. I thought back to our last moment on the roof.

"_I can remember the way, thanks"_ Her voice sharp and quick, and for brief moment I saw something behind her eyes, the smallest of gold flakes in them. Like a small burst of anger had gone through her. But it faded as quickly as it came. It left me standing there, like I couldn't move my own body or talk. Frozen in place.

It could have been the fire light, when she turned her head. That's all it could be right? That was the only explainable logic I could think of. But for the briefest of moments it was there, it was like it was moving. It was alive, inside of her. I felt cold.

But that was impossible right?

"I'll go get her now, she couldn't be back yet …"

"Good, because if they see her wearing a nurse's outfit they will know that she can get around …"

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then" They yelled a number of goodnight, and I dashed down the fire escape. She couldn't be gone already? She couldn't have made it back to her room?

Going down each floor quickly, jumping each flight of stairs gracefully; I didn't make a sound. Getting back to the second floor door, I opened the door a crack and peered around ,I made a quick exist confirming no one was around.

I looked at the clock, there was a half an hour left before the stares doors would be locked. They would be leaving soon up there anyway.

Keeping as low as I could to the ground, I dodged as many nurses as I could, some keeping me waiting a good while before they moved. Having to duck behind couches and tables, into hallways leading off to god knows where.

Reaching the west side of the floor where the girl's dormitories were held, I turned down the first hallway, at the end was Lucy's door. It was closed.

She had made it back, but that was not what had stopped me in my tracks.

It was the small light emitting from under the door, the faintest of gold. Glowing.

The same shade of gold I saw in Lucy's eyes.

* * *

**Authors note:  
I know I said I would post it in the weekend, but then I met up with a friend to see pitch perfect 2 and I was working on my English speech for the great Gatsby for my critical review. And overall just busy. **

**But since it's a Sunday, and I have only gotten one story done for my weekly post, I will pull and all-nighter if I to finish 'Mini Natsu' and 'Lucy and Cana's adventure'. I will do it. **

**Anyway, I'm sure you know what my Instagram name is from past chapters at the bottom. **

**And I was thinking if I should tell you my snap chat name, I thought that might be too much … but then I thought if any of them decided to starts bugging me I can always block them. And other part of me is like 'why not? Who could it hurt?' and then there's that little angle on my left side going 'you know, what if you get stalked and harassed? What if this turns into something sinister and evil?'**

**And I can't really put up a fight against that. **

**And a big thanks to Bradbaby, who keeps on telling me on Instagram when I might do a story update and such … and twla! Here is a new chapter (not kidding, leave me a comment on when you want the next story update and it's done).**

**And I have poll, for those who have not voted, I'm sure you know the procedure. **

**Anyway, I hope you all had a stress less weekend unlike yours truly, and yeah. Leave a review, they REALLY do motivate me because then I think 'They really do like this, guess who will write a chapter right after this then mwhahaha. **


	13. The secret past

**Lucy's POV**

I was rushing through darkness, heading nowhere. I couldn't tell if I was going up or down. But I could feel the cold rush of air against my skin, goose bumps appearing everywhere.

I felt heavy, like I was made out of lead. I couldn't control my body; I couldn't lift my arms to cover my face for whatever impact was to come.

And then like the rush of air had stopped around me, I felt suspended. Hanging over nothing, but darkness.

_Are you ready?_

I tried to shake my head, but then it was like a hand was on my back; pushing me down. I wanted to scream, yell, plea! But I had no control, only the smallest idea that the _voice_ was in control. And that scared me more than the thought of falling.

What if I couldn't go back? What if I'm stuck here? With nothing but the voice? Fear crippled me.

And then I was somewhere.

I was sitting somewhere, surrounded by light—sunshine? And there was green everywhere. Grass? I tried to focus my eyes, and slowly they adjusted from the darkness I had been encompassed in; to my surroundings.

I was holding onto something, a doll? I tried to look down, but my '_body'_ didn't obey. Instead I looked up, to the tops of the trees. There was nothing there that captured my attention, there was nothing. But I couldn't look away, I was looking for something.

And then I saw it, past the tree line far back. It was a top of a building. A mansion?

And with clicking realisation, I realised it was my home.

And then I was looking away, down. I was looking at two small hands, holding a doll. Legs were in front of me, dirty with grass stains and dirt.

"Lucy!" Yelled a female voice, my heard turned. A smile pulling at my features, but I wasn't smiling, someone else was.

I felt like I was peeking through someone else's eyes, and I could only obey their movements. Not my own. What was going on!

"Lucy!" She yelled again, the women came into view. It was me. But different, for instance. I had never worn my hair up in diamond pins like this person who was looking at me. She walked towards me smiling, and I realised this look-a-like was older, maybe by ten years.

"Mum!" Small hands reached out in front of me, waiting to be picked up.

"What have you done?" Though she didn't sound mad, quite the opposite actually. Amused, happy? She looked at the grass stains on my body.

"I like my new dolly! I've picked out a name for her!" The child's voice was excited, happy to see her mother in front of her.

Something strange was settling in my heart, like I was missing something extremely important. Was I looking at my future self? On that note, I wasn't disappointed by what I saw. But I knew that wasn't it, but I couldn't seem to put two and two together. Like there was something blocking my thoughts, a wall of some sort.

"What have you named her?" curiousness in her voice.

"Michelle … It's a pretty name, and she's my new best friend!" Something like sadness flashed in her eyes for a moment, before disappearing. The child did not notice.

"Layla!" A man in a brown suit appeared on top of the hill, smiling down at us. And with sinking realisation, I realised it was my father. And the woman in front of me was … my mother!

"Yes?" She replied.

"We should get home; the doctor said you shouldn't-"His voice filled with concern, but he was cut off.

"Don't remind me what the doctor said, I know. Besides, a few more minutes won't kill us …" her voice trailed off. Jude sighed before walking away, exasperated at his wife defying antics. _Wait, what_?

"Mum!" The younger me spoke; I was still reeling from my realisation. I looked intently at the woman in front of me, trying to take in everything about her. Her eyes, the shape of her nose and lips … just her.

"Hmmm?"

"Bring the goat man again! Bring the goat man again!" The mini me rushed, as soon as the father was out of ear shot.

Layla only chuckled at her daughter, her hand rumbling the hair on my head.

"Alright, but don't tell your father!" head bobbed up and down, I agreed. Layla's hand rested on my cheek, it was soft and warm. I tried to remember every small about how she felt, the softness of her hand. Every small detail about her.

I still couldn't believe what was happening to me, and suddenly I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay here, in a time I didn't remember. A time I had forgotten, and spend it with my mother.

Her hand pulled from my face, and I tried so badly to reach out to grab it. So I could hold it one more time!

She stood up, pulling a long chain from her neck. Somehow a piece of me knew she was hiding it—from Jude. Dad. She wasn't meant to be doing this, or the younger me knew she shouldn't be doing this.

The chain was long, concealed by her dress. And hanging from it was a gold key, a little longer then the size of a normal one.

It was pretty; there was a symbol on it, but I couldn't see it with mother's hand on it.

"I open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" For a moment nothing happened, I sat confused. Nothing happened, and Layla started to look worried, and just before she was about to lower the key. A golden light appeared next her, blinding me for a moment before it disappeared.

And then there stood a man at the end of it. Or something that I thought was a man.

I wanted to scream, where there was meant to be skin, there was white clean fur. He wore glasses; I couldn't see his eyes behind them, they were too tinted. He was also wearing a suit, which seemed strange. But he didn't have hooves for hands, he had normal fingers.

The child me did not scream, but clapped instead.

"You know you shouldn't call me out, not with your—"He was cut off by my mother who waved it off with her hands.

"I know, but Lucy wanted to see you" She smiled back at the man, completely unfazed by his appearance. The goat man looked at me, serious.

"You can see me when I come out on my own, Lucy" His voice stern. The child me pouted.

"But you're her favourite, next to Aquarius"

"Star's combined, thank god you didn't summon her" Layla only chuckled. The man, Capricorn. Looked at her worriedly "You're getting weaker, stop calling on us. You'll only shorten your life because of your health. Or at least call the silver key ones" His voice filled with worry, and something else. Adoration filled his features when he looked at her.

Love?

"Layla! Lucy!" My father called from over the hill, part of me knew he was coming back.

"You better go then, come back later to visit. Tell the others as well. Or I will have to call you back" Her voice held a warning note. Capricorn nodded.

"Goodbye, Layla. Lucy" He nodded down at me. And then he vanished in golden dust.

And with no warning. I could feel my body being pulled backwards, just as Layla looked down at me smiling one final time.

I was in complete darkness again.

My mind felt like I was breaking, I wanted to cry but no tears would come. And I was left with a hallow feeling in my chest—the feelings of abandonment.

And my mind couldn't seem to get over the idea that I had just seen my mother. My father. And a man, that I had the vaguest idea I had seen before.

And I would not have remembered if I hadn't seen him then, the goat man. My life seemed to be cracking around me, things that shouldn't have existed did.

Magic.

And the names, Capricorn and Aquarius. The name of constellations weren't they?

_There is more to show you. _The Voice spoke.

This time, I wanted to go where the voice would take me. In hope I would see my mother again, that's all I wanted to see. I don't care whatever truth I am meant to see, I just wanted to see my mother again.

**~X~**

**Natsu's POV**

Gold, I was standing at the foot of her door. Contemplating whether or not I should go inside. But I felt like there was a cold fist inside me, stopping me. Like that feeling you get when you feel like something bad is going to happen.

That's what I felt when I stood at her door. And a feeling that I had not felt in a long while came over me, fear.

Whatever was behind this door scared me.

And I was not sure if I was ready to see what was going on, and her eyes. I had seen the gold in her eyes, which I knew instinctive was connected to the one that was coming from the crack at the bottom of her door.

But every time I thought of the colour in her eyes, I felt like there was something living in them. Something dark, twisted?

I put my hand on the door handle. It was warm, warmer than it should be. I put my other hand on the wooden part, it was hot. I pulled away from it.

I wanted to get on my hands and knees and peek under the door, but something told me not to. Like, something bad would happen if I did.

I felt confused and torn. I couldn't understand what was going on, but I wanted to open the door. But, I knew if I opened the door. Something serious would change.

Like a life decision was depending on this moment.

I put my hand on the door handle and twisted.

I looked inside the room.

**~X~**

**Lucy's POV**

Where am I going this time?

_To meet your best friend, better than Capricorn. _The voice laughed.

I had the falling sensation again, but this time I wasn't afraid. Because I knew I wouldn't get hurt, like last time.

This time I was in a room, by myself. It was large and tiled; a bathroom. I was holding something in my hand. But my head wouldn't look down at it; I was in controlled by my younger self.

I was naked, the air that was on my body was cold and nothing was protecting me from it. The top half of it; was cold. While the second half was warm. I was in water.

The room was full of steam. My mother wasn't in here, a part of me cracked inside.

My emotions were blank and upset—my child emotions. Not my own ones. I focused on the child ones, and I regretted it.

It was like being in a void of darkness, sadness. A cave of emptiness and loneliness.

And I knew; that my mother had already passed away. That's why I had these feelings of emptiness.

I looked down in my hand. I was holding a key; it was gold and looked similar to the one my mum was holding. But different. I don't know how I knew this but I did, like it was already a fact I knew hidden away within myself.

But then, how do I not remember this? It was like these two memories were wiped from my brain.

The key glinted in the light.

I kneeled in the water, the water rising past my chest. I gripped the key in my palm; the sides of it were shape against my skin.

I held the palm of my hand above the water, I gripped the key tighter. The edges of it broke my skin; I opened my hand and stared at my palm.

Blood, small beads of blood appeared. Deep and dark, I didn't feel phased by this, or the child me didn't.

I watched as a few lines of blood made their way down my hand, dropping into the water.

I tried to stop myself, but this body wouldn't obey me. I only watched as the blood fell, and stopped resurfacing till it was dry and flaky on my skin.

The child me grabbed the key, without warning and took one quick stroke down my wrist—the first one on my wrist.

Pain flared, blood rushed to the surface. Quicker and stronger pulsed then the ones on my palm were.

I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry out. Tears rolled down my face, they were hot.

And there was that small moment when I felt relief. Like I had taken my anger our, I was pure of empty feelings.

I was feeling again.

I was alive, human. One with the world, connected by blood.

I looked at the key, the sides of it red and stained. I put it under the water and washed the blood off, cleaning it. It didn't need by dark hateful blood on it.

After all, this was my mother's key.

I put the key on the side of the bath; I looked down at my wrist. This was dark crimson red, the colour of my failure. But the sign that I was still alive with feeling, I didn't want to die. I wanted to feel alive.

And I watched, as this to become dry and crusted.

I slowly pushed my arm under water, the fresh cuts stung. I grabbed the washer and slowly washed it away—the blood.

This was the gentlest I had been with myself in a while. When I was helping my wounds. That would turn into scars.

And when I was done, more tears begun to fall.

But this time, I wasn't alone.

A golden light appeared in the water, across from me.

Once again I wanted to scream at a strange creature, but the child me was not frightened. But felt comfort in her presence.

"Lucy" It was Woman with long straight blue hair; and a strange tattoo along her collarbone. And her bra, that were shells. The rest of her body submerge in water.

"Aquarius!" The smallest sounds of happiness coming out of me, but this woman did not share my excitement. But, looked quite angry. I cringed back, happiness fading. The woman looked at the water, seeing the blood that had turned it murky and gross with defilement of one's self.

"What have you done" She had one of those calm voices when angry, that seemed to only make everything feel worse. The child me shrunk in her place, not sure what to expect from this person who I assumed was a friend.

"I-"

And I never got to find out; I felt the pull in my body. Being dragged backwards, away. And this time I wanted to leave.

**~X~**

**Natsu's POV**

I made it two feet in before I haltered in my tracks, I could only stare. That's all I could do, all I was capable at this present time. Was to stare at her.

The light had been coming from her, her!

Her body was radiating with it, the source of it energy. And I felt like something had changed now I had made this decision to come in.

The light around her began to fade, disappearing into nothing. Without a trace, drawing closer and closer to her body. Becoming dimmer as it went.

And then it was nothing, just her.

Sleeping.

But I stood stuck in my place, unable to comprehend what I had witnessed. And I knew my eyes didn't deceive me, I was certain. My heart rate begun to pick up, panicking I didn't know whether I should wake her or turn heel and run. Report to someone.

And that's exactly what I had done.

I ran for help

**~X~**

**Author's note, **

**Leave a review. **

**I have a one-shot called 'Gone' and I think you should check it out**


	14. Coming out clean

**Natsu POV**

Running for help was the last thing I wanted to do, but I kept my feet pushing forward and ran. I didn't know who to go to. Or what I would say. '_Hey there's a girl glowing in her room, I think you should check it out?_' I would be sent to the third floor. Again.

I couldn't go to Karmin, god forbid she would send Lucy away – maybe even to the third floor. And maybe that was right thing to do, but that didn't feel right. At least not to me.

There was something in this that made my heart bump and my entire senses tingle all over my body like little heartbeats. But I felt there was something more important behind all this, like part of me knew but my mind could access it.

Nurses yelled after me, trying to get me. For all they know I was trying to make a not very discrete run for it.

Looking around I had no idea where I was heading or what I had in mind for saying. But there was one person I could count on, or at least listen to me before sending me to the third floor.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My throat was dry and empty, my eyes burned and my chest was exploding. And that was the first thing I could feel when I came back –or at least I think I was back. My eyes were watering and nothing was coming into focus. Everything was blank, with the buzzing in my ears ringing a fuzzy sound.

I could see and hear nothing, but I could feel my chest, it was scorching with pain. Burning and no breath would sooth it.

With the little vision I had I could see blackness seep in, covering every grey thing I could see until it was nothing but a black monochrome. And that was it. It reminded me of the night sky, it was all black but in some places it was like a void where you couldn't believe it could get any darker.

I sat up, or at least I thought I did. All my senses were screwed up and I felt like my arms and torso were nothing but prickling sensations.

I was going to die. I couldn't feel the air come into my lungs and the chest was now just bursting. And my arms felt heavy and my mind screamed trouble, there was something wrong here. I wanted to yell out, but a smarter part of me knew that I should savour my energy.

My body began to shake

_Breathe Lucy, that's all you need to focus on. Breathe. _The Voice spoke, and I was glad to hear it, the sound of it was soothing to this world of darkness. But now my chest hurt for another reason, it made me think of … _that_.

My mother.

The mermaid.

The goat man, Capricorn.

The golden lights.

The key.

My wrists ….

How could I have forgotten something like that? Memories like those don't just go away. They stay with you.

My head felt light, and the pain in my chest lightened – I couldn't feel it as much. It was fading. But, my head. It's like a rush, it was getting lighter and lighter … I'm feeling dizzy.

I was going to be sick.

I blacked out.

* * *

I was dead.

That was my conclusion. And to be completely honest, I didn't mind. I couldn't care. I was nothing but thoughts in an abyss of wherever this was. And I was completely cool with that, like, who needs life? Certainly not me. I hadn't lived it to the standards I would have wanted if I was still alive. I was living in a home of neglect and was transferred to a hospital with lunatics.

I was okay with dying.

Even from a young age, I think I could have handled death. For instance, I liked sleeping with the door shut and being shrouded with darkness and enjoyed the comforts of my own thoughts. Just as I was now. And another thing, from a young age I could sleep with my foot off the bed and was not afraid of demons grabbing me. Because I was already in hell!

I could live in the abyss of this … I had no idea what to call this. But I could live with it, so that has to amount to something, right?

_Wake up … wake up …_ By the tone of the voice I could tell this wasn't the first time it had asked this question, which made me wonder how long I had been like this. There wasn't exactly a time-zone feeling.

I'm here. I responded, not sure where '_here'_ was.

_You're coming back, and it's gonna hurt. _Like when you talk to someone over the phone and you can visualise them wincing as they tell you something jaw-dropping. That was what I visualized. But there was no face to the image.

I felt a pull; similar to the one I felt when the voice took me back in time and was moving me around. Like the core of me was attached to a rope and was being pulled upwards and out of this dimension? It was unpleasant to say the least. But it was like visualizing myself at the bottom of the ocean connected to a rope around my waist, and was pulling me to the surface. That was the best way I could explain it.

And with a hard jerk, I was trusted through the black monochrome and back into the world of brightness and dullness. Little improvement.

The first thing I could see was the light on roof from the moon, the bleak space of my ceiling was no interest.

I felt prickles all over my skin, I tried to sit up. It was hard; it took all my energy to focus my bones on moving that I felt light headed.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I knocked on the door frantically hoping he was still here. He was the only one I trusted here, and might ever after this.

I had always thought that he had treated me a little differently than the others; maybe by respect I wasn't sure. But that's all I could bank on right now. Since he was my only hope.

The door opened and a small man appeared behind it, looking disgruntled as if awoken from a deep sleep.

"What is it as this ungodly hour – Natsu?" Blinking in surprise he stared at me in shock. It was like I could see the clogs spinning and clicking in his head – questions buzzing through.

"What are you doing here? How did you leave your room?" I stepped passed him into the room, the floor was white polished wood, and behind his large wooden desk was a huge window covering almost the whole wall. He had little things all around the room, frames and instruments, small glass sculptures.

It was all kind of beautiful to see. And it was warm; I turned to see a small fire cackling in the corner fire place with candles aligned on the mantle.

"Natsu?"

I couldn't grab for words unsure of what to say, because there was no way I could describe what I saw.

"It's something important, I promise!" I kept my voice steady but I could still hear a wave of worry in it. "It's about Lucy. I went to go see her … but," It occurred to me I would have to answer his questions about why I was out of bed, and why I was going to the women's quarters. He raised an eye brow at me, the slightest trace of amusement on his face. But he didn't ask questions – he looked mostly serious.

"What is it?"

"Lucy … she's … she's," I didn't know how to explain it "Golden!" I knew what it must have sounded like, but there was no other way to say it.

"Um, I don't follow."

"I went to go see her, and there was gold light all around her," I had to choose my words carefully "but then it drifted away when I walked in."

I waited for him to say something or tell me I was crazy, or I had to go back on my meds. But he didn't say anything but looked slightly alarmed, which was more concerning.

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes?"

"And did you see anything else?"

"No, she was just sleeping when it was happening," Lucy would still be in her nurse outfit, I looked down and realised I was to. Makarov saw this notion and smiled.

"You wouldn't have been on the roof again would you?" There was no anger in his voice.

"Uhhhh …" My mind paddling threw excuses, not bothering to think how he knew we were on the roof. Or better yet, if he was aware we were up there and not stop us.

"Come with me Mr Dragneel, there is something I should tell you and Miss Heartfilia" And if my ears deceived me, I heard excitement in his voice.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_What have you learnt? What have you understood?_ The voice was egging and curious, bursting with excitement. Which was slightly concerning, since the voice had never really brought good news.

There are things in this world that others don't know about; my mother was part of it. And I think my father was to. I had called a mermaid into a bathtub as a child. I was severely depressed when my mother died – but I can't remember anything before the age of seven. This is where all my memories came from including the goat man and the fish lady. And I am part of the world that my mother and father were part of – not disconnected from it like a normal teenager.

_And why do you think you are here? The Hospital?_

They said I inherited my mother's mental illness and were keeping me under watch to see if I showed signs of it …

And that's when it all clicked. My father had sent me here not because he hated me by because he was watching out for me. And it felt like a brick had been loaded off my chest. I felt a rush of gratitude towards the man.

My mother could call things out of another world with a key, and so could I. That was my '_mental illness_' and why there were keeping me here. And maybe this place wasn't just your average hospital for lunatics, but for people like me. But who else here could do things – if they could at all?

_Bravo, you're figuring it out. I don't know much but this place, but it is filled with mages – people like you. But the people on this floor aren't aware of that. And the people, who have discovered who they are, end up on the third floor. _

What about the people who get sent to the third floor but come back?

_Now you're asking the real questions. Just look at us – having an intellectual conversation!_

What about them though? I pressed.

_I have been thinking about it … but this is my conclusion. When somebody gets in some bad shit, their sent to the third floor. And I think the people on the third floor are the ones who have discovered themselves, and when the mixing with the not-yet-realised-it-mages, their energy stimulates others around them. And can cause their process faster. But that's just my guess, and the ones that become aware won't come back down here. _

Natsu has been up there plenty of times … and he's fine.

_A thick skull that one. _

He also said there are rooms, and they hurt you without anything touching you.

_Well that just creep's me out._

Thoughts on those?

_Yeah, stay away from those things. _

What are your thoughts?

_Maybe room stimulators for the ones that have harder luck releasing their power?_

My '_connection'_ with the voice seemed to have dimmed. And my other senses tuned in. Hearing the faint small clacks of feet making their way towards me for a room check, I dived under my covers which had been kicked off.

The footsteps stopped at my door, and for a scary moment I was afraid they were going to come in. They went away, and I released a sigh.

"Voice, little voice in my head?" I called aloud softly. No reply but the sound of fast reoccurring footsteps coming towards my room, but this time with an extra walking along side of them.

I closed my eyes and pulled the covers over my head. And listened carefully, but couldn't hear much besides the blood rushing in my ears.

The foot stops ceased at my door, and with a click it was opened to my dark room, light pouring in from the hallway and onto my bed. My back was turned to the door and I couldn't see who was there. But I could feel their eyes on my body, almost a physically feeling like someone was running a finger over my back – I had to consciously remind myself not to shiver. They didn't talk, male or female I didn't really know. I listened to the sound of their heavy breathing, almost like they had run here. They were deep and by the sound of the feet when they had come in they were heavy, or at least one was. The other was softer and smaller. A man and a female?

"Are you sure?" Voice was heavy with question, but low to keep little silence. It was familiar.

It was two men in the room. "I saw her," My eyes snapped open at the familiar sound "there was gold light all around her."

"And what happened when you walked in?"

"The light … it went away. Or _drew_ away I should say."

"And was she conscious of it?" The smaller footsteps came closer "It will make a big difference"

"I … don't think so, I wasn't really looking at her eyes" His voice was anxious, but it didn't sound like it was worried – or for me anyway.

"I don't think it would be wise to wake her up." The steps came closer till I felt like small beady eyes were looking down on me "If what I think happened indeed happened, she will need rest. Natsu, pick her up"

"What?"

"She has to come with us. And I need to call her father"

I wasn't sure whether or not I should feign sleep or jump out of bed. I felt masculine arms wrap around me, one supporting my head and the other one grabbling to put it under my legs; he pulled me to his chest, with the blanket still wrapped around me.

My first thoughts to this were something of panic, and besides from coming to the light of my past – or maybe the darkness of it - all my thoughts could contain right now were the fact that I was pressed against Natsu Dragneel's chest. Which was soft and hard at the same time with muscle behind it, it was warm against my cheek even through his clothes. With my neck in the crook of his arm and legs comfortably supported … may I dare say, I enjoyed the closeness.

Snap out of this Lucy! Focus! You have been stolen from you room – and to them – completely aware that you are so.

I tried to map out where I was in my head, left, left, right, down a hallway … we were past the Art's and Craft's room … which I believed with the sole purpose was there to entertain us rather than have it as a therapeutic exercise.

And eventually I was lost, not knowing where I was and all made me feel slightly valuable. I tried to tune in to that little voice in my head, that little space that it occupied or rented out or whatever … but there was nothing. Not even a small fuzzy feeling, which was a feeling that I often felt when I was talking to my … conscious?

"Put her on the chair." The voice instructed, and could now confirm as the founder of Fairy tail Institution. Makarov Dryer.

"Should I wake her up?"

"I think she's already awake." He said, sounding chipper. Natsu's body, stilled, tensing against me. I could feel eyes peering expectantly at my face. It was worse than being caught red handed somehow. I just had him carry me here the whole time when I was completely competent of walking myself.

I peeked an eye open, trying to have them as closed as possible to look through my lashes, expecting to see him glaring down at me. He wasn't.

I opened my eyes completely and forced myself to make eye contact with him no matter how much I wanted to look away, but I know you always make a better impression when you force yourself to make eye contact.

He smirked at me, somehow finding this erratic situation funny. I turned red, and gingerly let my feet fall to the ground. The silence managed to make this whole situation more amplified.

Stepping away from, I felt it was okay not to look at him and focus on the small man in front of me, whose eyes were flittering between the two of us. Natsu seemed unabashed and I wanted to just crawl away into a hole.

This was really stupid since I was making my biggest concern about a boy carrying me away from the safety of my room, from the order of a man who just made it past my waist height.

"Lucy," Makarov said "We need to have a little chat," I looked at him squarely and I realised how serious this situation was. Feeling slightly emotionally numb form my earlier '_dream_' and being carried away, with Natsu saying I was emitting golden light.

But all I could think of was that chest I had been comfortably snuggled against. Perhaps I really did need to be in a hospital.

I gulped. The small man made hand motions to the seats in front of his desk, and Natsu and I took one each, leggs tucked under me I pulled the blanket around me tighter. Makarov taking the one behind his desk.

"I would like to start off by saying in advance for all the stuff I am about to say, I am sorry I have deceived you." Taking time to look both of us in the eye "But it was for a purpose that was meant to be beneficial for us all. And everything that is happening around you is for your own good."

There was a small pause before he started "There are lots of things I have to cover, and I will start at history significance for us all. Generations before all our time. It was 343, when the biggest war had ever hit our world –"

"The war of _prevalează de lăcomie_" Natsu said. Of course we knew this, it was a history signifcance for our world. Everyone knew this, it was back when the nine countries, Bosco, Seven, Iceberg, Minstrel, Midi, Desierto, Joya, Bellum and Sin. Were ruling not just for the power of their country but for all. A massive power siege from all Nations …

But the way Makarov was speaking about it, was hinting that there was something else behind it. Makarov nodded to Natsu in acknowledgement. This was a war that was known by everyone in this world, not a place in this world that had not known of it or lost people to it. Had been taught in school or had pop quizzes about. _That's_ how big it was.

"Yes, _Prevails Of Greediness_. A hard time in this world. But, it was another agenda behind it. It was not merely about one man, trying to rule nine nations. It was about one man, wanting to destroy something. Something that was pure to people." He stared hard at us, pushing us to see something serious and hidden. "Something that was intertwined in the lives of … mages" he spoke the last word softly.

My eyes widened. At first not sure I had heard him correctly, but the look on his face showed I had heard correctly.

I understood. I had been talking about 'mages' with the voice in my head. Natsu on the other hand was looking completely baffled and lost. Unsure of what to say or even how he should be reacting. This was so far a confused twitch of his eye brows.

But I on the other hand knew completely what he was talking about, and was understanding where he was going.

Tonight, has been an interesting night. I will make a dot point list when I get back to my room.

"Mages?" Natsu said.

"Magical people" The short man looked at him, seeing that Natsu was the more 'lost' one between the two of us.

"Riiiight…." Voice dipped in sarcasm, which seemed stupid since he came _into_ _my_ _room_, claiming I had golden light around _me_. I didn't feel he had room to talk about _'magical people_'. I didn't even know what he said was true. Or if he could get proof or how things had been transfigured into a national history discussion of our world.

"People who contain magic in their bodies." Unknown to Makarov, I knew exactly what he was talking about. Magical people, including me. I was on the same page.

This meant his efforts were currently only valid to Natsu.

Natsu looked like he wanted to argue but was lost, he looked at me and his brows furrowed.

"Do those people sprout light?" He wasn't asking me the question but was looked at me suspiciously. So maybe Natsu had been saying the truth before?

Makarov looked at me, "That depends on the person. But Lucy … I have a small inclination of what had happened …"

I totally felt out of place.

"Back to topic?" I spoke. Nervously to shifting the eyes off me, though I was damn hell curious to know what they were talking about there, I knew I should start at top of where ever Makarov was going with this. Logically speaking.

"Right, of course. As I had been saying, mages. A bit over 400 hundred years ago there was war, every nations king wants to rule all nine nations. That's the basic of the history books you'll find anywhere. But what you won't find anywhere is that the war was really a battle between mages, and non-magical people.

You see, there was a time when if you possessed magic, you were worshipped and loved and held higher than any saint at that time. And people lived in harmony. But then some people conspired together, and were planning to change the world. And they succeeded. These were people that were afraid of magic. Thought of it as the devils work.

And soon, mages were in hiding. Guilds – places where mages worked – were burned down. Men killed, women raped, children slaughtered. And soon the world was living in suspicious and hard times. People were paranoid. As the years went on, the truth of the world was pushed away and hidden. And now look, the closest thing you'll find to a mage is a drunken clown on the street making balloon animles." His voice retched in disgust. The way he spoke with conviction and a need for justice in it, made you still and listen.

And I believed everything he is saying.

"And now, there are few of us. Some of us have it genetically; some of us have it by fluke. And all of us must hide it." The anger in his eyes filled with absolute fury. "And now we must stay hidden from the world."

"Us?" That was Natsu.

"You, Lucy and I" Are all mages, everyone in this buildings are mages. Not all of you are 'ill' like we say you are. The truth is my boy, that you all possess something that world would fear. And god forbid, if the Government found out what you are. NO one would ever see you again. We live in a time were its a death sentences to be what you are"

"I'm a mage …" he looked at his hands, like a sign would present itself to him. He looked up at me and I nodded, though I had found out shortly before he did. It made me feel a little superior, and I know that that's egotistical but I couldn't help like knowing that I had discovered something this great without help.

"I know" I smiled at him even though it was weak.

They both stopped to look at me.

"You knew?" they both said instantly, shocked and surprised, and a little bit of joy from Makarov as well. Which strongly made me believe he was about to cry.

"Only recently," I didn't know if I could mention my little voice, but I felt I shouldn't.

"How child?" His facial expression of bafflement and joy made my heart flip.

"Dreams, well they weren't quite dreams, they were …" I hadn't found a word for them. But he seemed to understand, or was at least to happy to my question answer.

"My child!" I honestly felt he was going to cry.

"I'm missing something, so you knew, but didn't tell someone?" Surprise and disbelief was etched in him. Running a tan hand through his pink locks roughly, I was afraid he about to pull some out.

"Yeahhh …"

"How," It wasn't a question, or a statement stated towards anyone. But I asked anyway.

"What?"

His eyes bore into my own, and I wanted nothing more than to melt into them. "How did you. A female. Hold a secret like this?" I physically jerked back.

My mouth dropped open; shock was clearly evident on my part. Makarov didn't look like he was about to scold Natsu's rude implication.

I wanted to smack them both. And I wasn't a violent person. I was more of the soft and take flight type of child. But on the other hand, I did break Gajeel's nose on my first day. So maybe I wasn't as soft as I thought I was. And I had surprised myself when I realised I was more contrived then I originally thought I was.

So I guess there was more discovering of myself needed.

"Because I know how to keep my mouth shut!" And I wasn't about to say I had known twenty minutes longer then he did. That information is for myself only.

"And these dreams, child, what did they consist of?" Completely ignoring the exchange between Natsu and I.

"They were of my past. They showed me things," I thought of my mother, and how happy she was when she was alive. And those spirits. And, my cutting … I pulled at my nurse sleeve, wanting to pull it back and look for scares. But not while they were in the room with me, that would have to be for another time "about my mother, and the things she could do. What I could do."

"Yes child! Yes!" He bounded around his desk to me, holding my hands in his. "And have you realised anything else?"

"That's why I'm here?" Thinking of the conversation I had with my voice earlier. "I had inherited my magic genetically. And the same sort that my mother had. She had these –"

"Keys!" Squeezing my hands harder, he was bursting with happiness. "I know. I had met your mother. God bless her, and I was one of the few people who knew of her secret, along with your father and a few other mages"

My eyes watered, but no tears fell. The mention that someone else would talk of my mother in front of me made me want to weep. After years of having only my servants mention of her fondly to me. And now having her openly spoken in front filled me with happiness.

"My father, is he a mage?"

He chuckled, "Yes, both your parents."

"Wait; back up back up back up! This is actually happening … you're not cracking on bullshit?" The pinkette looked like he was about faint in his chair. Something like wickedness flickered in Makarov's eyes; he turned slyly to look at Natsu.

"And you Natsu," his eyes flashing "Were raised by a Dragon."

**~X~**

**It's been a bit, but I needed a break. I'm sorry. But after I finish these stories I think I'll take a really long break. I'm not going to give up fanfiction. Just take a long break. Actually, I may stop. I dunno yet. So far the goal is to finish these stories and that's it.**

**So what do you think, I haven't spelled checked so if you see a mistake I apologise. I'm just not in the god damn mood. **

**Another day I will come back and check. **

**But I would like to thank the people who follow not only this story but other ones of mine, who have left me some really nice reviews about me saying I needed to take a break. **

**I couldn't get around to send a message to all of you, even the ones that PM'd me. **

**But, I will feel encouraged if you leave a nice little review for me, so when i wake up in the morning it will be something really nice to see. **

**And I have other stories I will be updating over the next few days so keep checking your alerts. Yes, you're welcome.**

**And I know this wasn't a really long chapter but it's all I feel like doing right now. I know I can add more to this chapter, but I feel like if I had to much then I would be overloading you with information – while if I have a chapter focused on one individual thing then you can say how you liked that. **

**It works better for everyone that way. SOOOOOO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you to all that do though, especially you Bradbaby, your consistent reviews have been a pleasure to my over tired eyes. **


	15. Show me

**Natsu's POV**

Every human in life has moments when they have difficulty believing things, and right now I was struggling to believe._ "And you Natsu," Makarov said. "Were raised by a dragon." _And even once you have been confronted, and you know that somehow they are telling the truth, you are doubtfully screwed.

"What?"

"A dragon, one of the more … _nobler_ beasts out in the world." His eyes twinkled, amused.

"Nobler? Like, there are other things out there … there are mages, and the government really does hate us, and now dragons?"

"Yep."

"Is there ponies that fart rainbows as well? Romani people flying around on magic carpets? Is there a queen with ice powers locking herself away in a tower?"

He looked in thought at my sarcastic questions, actually contemplating them. "The first one hasn't been proven … but the other two I'm sure have happened at one point."

I looked at Lucy, who looked as deadpanned as I was and was on cloud nine, her eyes turned to mine slowly, searching.

"A dragon? Is that possible? Like how …" Her voice trailed off, looking at the elder.

"What do you – OH? No, that's not … wrong, just wrong!" He blabbered, cheeks turning pink. I was still struggling to believe what he was saying without hearing the true meaning in Lucy's words. It all came down to the fact that I couldn't remember anything, I had no memories of a dragon in my childhood, and if I did I would surly remember?

"One, dragons don't exist. Two, I would remember being raised by one. Three, what?!" Silence filled the room, and Makarov's excitement had faded away to seriousness.

"You're dragon that you view as a father is still alive, just in hiding. Two, when you were seven you're dragon disappeared along with a few others without ever being seen again; but we believe they are alive. Three, I took your memories,"

Silence quickly filled the room. And I looked at Lucy, finding that someone she would be able to explain.

"You took his memories?!" Looking indignant her eyes flared with anger. Fist tightened by her sides, for someone sitting curled up in an arm chair she sure was looking intimidating.

"Well … for his safety,"

Regaining my voice, "Can I get them back?"

"When did you take his memories?"

"Holy shit –"

"That's absolutely foul-"

The small man looked at us between our tirade; a look of hidden amusement layered under his calm face.

Raising his hands to signal enough, he spoke. "We took them away not long after your dragon left, to keep you safe. You see, if there is there is one thing a government hates more than mages its dragons, and you were raised by one, taught the power of a dragon. Making you a '_Dragon Slayer'_ one of the most power selections of mages in our world. And to keep you safe, we took your memories. But, with the promise of returning them. You have been here a year, but we have had our eyes on you since you were seven. We have been looking out for you, and a specific few others." His short explanation was enough to calm us both down, and Lucy's fist uncurled.

"When can I get them back?"

"Whenever you want,"

"Are there others here, dragon slayers?" The thought of other dragon slayers helped me with the belief that I would be able to find my dragon.

His eyes looked weary and suddenly he looked older then he was, and his body language lax. "Yes, there are." His whole persona changed to sceptical, and very worried. "There are two taught by a dragon, and another that … is a dragon slayer but was not taught by one. Making him slightly different, perhaps stronger."

"Who?"

"My Grandson, Laxus." The room seemed to stall, and my mouth dropped open.

"Who else?"

"Romeo," his eyes turning to Lucy, "and Gajeel." Her breath hitched and her eyes turning wide, and the I knew she was thinking of her first day here when she broke his nose. The corner of my lips twitching upwards.

"And their memories?"

"Taken."

"So everyone in the building is a mage with the specific reason for us to discover our magic safely?" He nodded.

"And would it be smarter to just tell us?"

"Well, it's a difficult situation. If you discover it yourself it is easier, trying to tell someone they are a mage may only make them angry and their anger could only lead to supressing their own power. And that could only delay their process. So that's why the safer road is to discover it yourself."

The information settled within us, before Lucy spoke. "And what will happen once we know we have magic? Put us on the third floor?" there was an edge to her voice, a worried note.

"Also a complex situation. All the people who have remained up there, are people who have discovered their power. Gildarts, Juvia, Laki, Laxus …" His voice dropped again, and I had to remember that he had to force his grandson into a hospital and the send him to the third floor over a plastic knife fight with Mira (that wasn't really serious when in fact it had been planned), and put him in a room.

"Will Laxus come down again?" The blonde's voice was meek.

"No, when Laxus was in a room we used a fake sound … Mira's screams to ignite Laxus's anger in order for him to release his magic, there for he won't be coming down. On the bright side, he caused that storm a few nights ago."

For the second time in the past hour I felt my mouth drop open. He has caused a hurricane that made everyone have to bunk in the main room, and incidentally set Levy off who turned into a throwing ninja with books. And thank god to Lucy she had stopped her.

Lucy made a small noise in the back of her throat and suddenly looked faint, the thought of that much power was flooring.

"And what do the rooms do to people beside put them in pain?"

"I'm glad you asked this, the rooms are conducted with air vents that send a certain gas filled with a special type of molecules in the air, that when breathed in stimulates your magical senses which speeds up process to accessing you're magic. Therefore, done with the intention to help you instead of put you in pointless pain."

And there went the tension in the room.

"Any other questions?"

Lucy began to pace around the room with a sense of purpose, "Yeah, in fact I have an idea. Why not show everyone you have magic instead of trying to make us discover it, where more likely to believe you if we see it ourselves."

"That has been thought of, and that would be a no. That could cause people to be have fear that could also supress their magic. But, if I was to speak … informally, you have to understand even though I am the runner of the institute I still have get the 'green pass' in order to do something like that. But if I was to ask you to, to try and … show others and make others discover their own, that would be a real big help. And Natsu, tomorrow you'll get your memories. Goodnight."

**XXX**

We left the office, the discussion coming to a close and the old man seemed to look a lot more old and weary. We moved quietly back down our rooms, realising that none of the nurses knew we were coming back, and the last time that saw me they saw me tearing down the hallway, but I guess Makarov had passed on the message that I was with him.

Lucy was quite on the way back and I couldn't blame her, she found out the truth of her mother and she was some type of key mage that could summon people from other worlds. And then there was me … raised by a dragon. I don't know which one is more impressive.

I wanted to say something, but there wasn't much light conversation. I moved my mind to the fact that I would be getting my memories tomorrow and I could barely cover my excitement over that. I looked at the blonde out of the corner of my eye, she was frowning and was looking deep in thought.

Without either of us saying goodbye we wordlessly passed in our separate directions.

**XXX**

**Lucy's POV**

Light filtered in through my window and I found it had been easy to fall asleep, my mind allowing my head to go blank the moment my head touched the pillow. There was the soft tapping at my door from the morning nurse, telling me it was nine O'clock and that I should be ready by ten. I stared at the white plastered ceiling, thinking over last night. Yesterday seemed days away and every problem I thought I had before vanished and I realised how small and mundane they were.

With Levy and everyone else, I felt the desire to really try and make friends with her, or simply be on good terms we with her. I didn't want to eschew any more problems here. Especially if Makarov wanted us to help him secretly with other patients.

I now felt I was really involved with the people here even if they were unaware of that I will bestir in trying to befriend people here. I thought of the red headed vixen and realised, some would be harder than others.

Sitting up everything felt inferior to my past days, I yanked down the sleeves on my arm, and looked at my pale wrist, my skin soft and smooth. But there were no scars, I moved it more in the light and turned it on a, and could see the faint silver markings almost impossible to see unless you really looked for them, they were practically invisible. Running up from my wrist to my elbow crease, and the same on the other arm.

_I was seven …._

My mind now felt bogged down, taking my cloths and a bathroom bag I made way to the bathroom, passing a couple of sleepy patients, some made eye contact with me some didn't. I suppose they were still hung up on the whole Karmin scene, after all Gajeel owed me big time. My mind flashed to the fact that I had broken the brute's nose, and he was raised by a dragon.

Didn't exactly made me feel safe. Hell, my elbow still swollen from the boy's bathroom confrontation.

The bathroom was empty, and with the large mirror that started from the sink and touched the roof, made it only feel bigger. I went to the wooden built in shelves and grabbed one of the pink shell shaped soaps and retreated into one of the bathroom stalls. Locking myself in, I started the water. I had to push the button a few times before water was warmed up. The heavy stream of the water washed over my skin, and relaxed my tense muscles, the heat turning my skin pink and almost red. I started with washing my hair and then lathering myself in soap, it smelt of Vanilla which actually just made me miss home. And lastly shaving, before I stepped out.

I took my time drying myself off, and two other patient's had already made their way in while I had been in the shower. I got dressed in black shorts, a dark blue shirt with a button up front, and dark blue flats, and pulled my hair pack in a ponytail, and applied small makeup.

I moved over to one of the arm chairs near the bookcase, it was in the corner of the room and I watched as people filtered in and out of their room, and soon Levy did. She had come out of the shower and her short hair stuck to her skin, it turned to a deeper blue. Making eye contact she stilled, and I was sure she was just going to continue on her way but instead surprised me by walking towards me.

Her eyes were down cast and looked submissive, and took the seat across from me.

There was silence over us before she spoke, "I have a lot to say and apologise for, I have been a god damn bitch and trust me, I never wanted any of this to escalate this far … everything just has been blown out of proportion, and I want you to know I had no desire for it to come this far." She looked up, and I saw that eyes were brimming with tears.

Her voice begun to crack, "And I know no one is ever obligated to forgive, but I really hope you can forgive me."

Agreeing, "I am not obligated to forgive, your right; or even listen to you. But I like that you did. But bitching and fighting is also something I don't desire so I guess we both lose." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she thought I was going to forgive, "I just wanted to say sorry."

"That's cool. But I also have something to say, I want to fix whatever the hell this is, and try and get something good out of it." Her shoulders slumped forward and I knew she was one tear away from breaking down. It was hard to see this was the same girl I had comforted when she was having an episode in this very room.

"I want that to," and I knew she was sincere.

Breakfast had come around and everyone was gathering around the multiple tables to their own little cliques, Natsu had arrived and seeking through the moving heads, his eyes connected with my own, and moved to take the seat next to me. But before he could he could Gray had dropped down into it, Natsu took the one next to Gray and Levy scooted to the one beside me. Tension filled the room a little when that happened, and side glances were thrown at us, mainly at Levy, and there was a daring look in it.

And I realised they were mad at her for being a bigot when I had protected them from Karmin. There was also a satisfactory feeling I was getting from that. Three nurses came out with the wheelie trollies and were dropping off breakfast in front of everyone.

The normal chatter began around the room, '_I'm fed up with being in a hospital'_, '_I want out of here'_, '_why have I got crap bred and not cereal like you?_', and '_where are you from?_', and let's not forget '_I wish I had real chocolate_'. The normal conversations of the psychiatric hospital began.

It was Wednesday and my time table told me I had '_photo or story workshop'_ … the joy I was feeling. Levy and Gray made small talk, and Natsu and I just made occasional looks over the table now and then. Natsu didn't eat much, he just poked at the sausages with no real appetite, which was understandable.

I could feel eyes on me a lot through breakfast. I went outside to where a small wooden bench was and laid across on it enjoying the first warm beams of sun, Natsu followed and sat on the top of the wooden chairs back, his feet resting on the small space near mine. There seemed to have become an attachment between us, perhaps it was because we both knew the truth now. And that had made some type of alliance.

We were like this for a while, and no one else had come near.

"I think the reason why he let us stay down here was to help the others; I know that much is obvious. But he has had chances to get others to do the same us, so why us? Or did the idea just come to him?"

"Maybe he trusts you? He just met me so … I'm not sure, but I don't think he would have just asked anybody to do what he wants us to do. He could have got his grandson to do this, but he didn't. So I believe there is a reason. And if I had to guess, I would say because it was you."

"It is me?"

"Yes, you're like … the alpha of this weird and strange group, they listen to you and will follow you over someone else." I looked up, he was looking straight ahead but he was smiling. And I knew my words had affected him. His pink spiky hair was poking out everywhere but he really did suit the look.

I looked away.

"And why do you think he would ask you to do the same?"

"I think it was because I was standing right next to you,"

"I think it's because you have leader skills."

"Leader skills?"

"You're smart and have guts, one of the best mixes to have in a person. Plus, you seem like the person that thinks ahead a lot. Not something we often do. Therefore, leader skills."

"I'm hardly a leader." In fact, I was felt more like take-flight type of person in the face of danger. Since I was kind of the runt in this hospital, I was new and no one really knew much about me.

"Well, guts come when you break someone's nose after knowing them for five minutes. Leading skills were shown when you blacked mailed the whole ward when you're were with Karmin." Natsu hadn't been there for that, so that meant someone had told him. He had two points.

"We'll see in time."

**XXX**

**Natsu's POV**

Today would be the day I get my memories restored, but the question was, when? So to pass the time I walked to one of my more favourite places here. One of the small perks that I enjoyed of the institute was the gym. It wasn't anything fancy but it was something, mainly rowing machines, pull-up bars, bouncing balls and a few other things. In truth it was limited, you weren't allowed weights because they could be used as a weapons, you can't use ropes in case someone tried to strange themselves or you. So it was in fact, the equipment was very limited.

When I walked in I was surprised to see Mira already in there, the last time I had seen her she was straddling Laxus while trying to stab him with a knife. She was sitting on top of the pull up bars looking like she was contemplating the meaning of life.

Since last night, every time I looked at someone without wondering what type of mage they were. Could she fly, control the weather, read minds?

"Yo."

"Hey, Natsu." She stayed perched on top without look at me, her voice void of any vivacity.

"Long time no see,"

"Third floor bound, Laxus is back in case you're wondering."

"No, but thanks." I moved the pull up bar next to her, and started. I done this for five minutes before resting, a guard came in dressed in white uniform.

"Natsu Dragneel. Type for you weekly visit." Giving me a pointed look, I followed after him out knowing that I was about to find the truth of my past.

**XXX**

**Lucy's POV**

The first thing that I was shown was that I was incapable of painting. And the feelings of Da Ja-vu were getting to me, it was on this day three weeks ago that I had been put in a Hospital and broken someone's nose. Mira had come in and took place between Lisanna and Elfman, who looked cheerful their sister had returned.

Natsu had come in, and with startling realisation I realised he would be getting his memories back. Something that should be easy to remember but somehow I had managed to forget. I wondered how long until he was back, or if he would share some of the details with me.

The time dragged on more slowly, longer and longer the more I looked at it. I made small talk with Levy and Cana had come over briefly to look at my work to make small talk – but I also had the small suspecting feeling that she was trying to patch things up.

It was amazing how they all seemed to change their attitude around. Karmin had come around briefly before leaving the room; we had Miss Ball as our _Arts and crafts_ teacher.

"Lu-chan, next Tuesday do you want to go out? I know of this little book shop, I think you would like it." The offered surprised me, but I felt flattered none the less.

Look at the time I saw that I still had half an hour left, instead of finishing my painting, I made way over to Gray who was look for new paint colours.

"I see you got back safely last night, no run in with nurses?"

Shacking my head, "I actually want to ask something."

He looked at me quizzically, brows furrowing. "Sure."

"Can I come by later tonight, to your room?" The words tumbled out of my mouth, but I had a plan in the back of my mind.

"Ah- what?"

"Can I drop by your room later tonight?"

Recovering, "Sure, but it will have to be late … I don't want either of us to get caught. Why?"

"I can't tell you now, but you'll like it." He looked sceptical, partially confused.

"Okay, see you then."

I waited out my time pretending that I was drawing until the little visitor came back.

_What are you up?_

Makarov wants help speeding up the process, and I have an idea.

_How are you going to do that?_

How do I do magic?

_You want to learn? You're going to do magic._ It sounded surprised and I had to stop myself from chuckling.

Yes.

When it was time up, we were told we had an hour until our next activity. Packing up my stuff I left the room before Gray could ask any more questions. In free time you're allowed to do almost anything, most people just watched TV or go outside to the Volleyball nets. I made my way to my room, closing the door behind me a rhematic tap sounded on the other side of it.

It was Levy, "Hey, what you up to?" I couldn't tell her the truth.

"Napping, I'm gonna go nap, because I am tired … and I didn't get any sleep last night … so." The look on her face told me she didn't believe me, but she pushed open the door and plumbed herself on my bed, looking at me expectantly.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to nap."

"Please, I can tell you're lying and you've had this weird look on your face since you talked to Gray. Is it guy trouble, or are you and Gray planning something …." He smiled grew to seductive smirk.

My face blew in colour, "No! Nothing like that … it's just. I have some stuff on my mind right now."

"Is it Natsu?"

"Why would you think that?"

Holding up her hand she began listing off, "You're the first girl he has showed genuine interest in, he's defensive of you, he follows you around, and I heard he took you to the roof yesterday, and I heard that he has been in your room." The bluenette grinned impishly.

I could only stare at her, not sure what to make of it. How she knew he has been in my room, I don't know but I found that I was biting my tongue so I wouldn't say 'and he has carried me'.

"Nooo,"

"Then what is going on, and I quote 'I want to fix whatever the hell this is'" And trapped.

Should I tell her, and explain what Makarov had told me? Was it a smart move, and would she believe me or even handle it well. But on my own judgement, could I trust it. Natsu said I had leading skills, and that I thought ahead, which was the small peak of faith I had.

"You're right. But …" Looking here evenly in the eye so she knew I was being serious, "This is a big secret and you can't tell anybody."

Raising her eyebrows at me, she nodded. I closed the door I sat on my chair, wondering how I should do this. Technically I am doing what Makarov asked, but I had the jabbing feeling in the back of my mind that this wasn't the right thing to do.

Voice in my head that lives for the reason of tormenting me, do you respond?

_Aye Aye captain!_

How does one do magic?

_Well, you can't just expect it to happen … it takes practise. _

I want to show Levy magic, she is a mage. I have to show her it is real.

So do you want like, some golden light sprouting out of you …?

Just make me show her anything! Levy has begun look at me sceptically.

_This one time I will one time I will do this do this for you, and it will come at the cost of your energy, you will feel extremely faint, because it is not _you_ doing it._

Okay.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and I started to feel a soft tingle in my hand, similar to what it feels like after you hand has been numb for a while. Opening my eyes again, I held my hand in front of me, observing what was going to come. It was like feeling tiny prickles dance on my skin.

Nothing happened at first, and I could feel Levy's gaze on me twitching in confusion, and no doubt did she think I was acting strange. I exhaled one long breath audibly and felt a rhythmic pulse start, and gradually start to change, and the smallest of a wisp of light shimmer around the top of my hand for a split second before disappearing.

I glanced at Levy who frowned, unsure if she actually saw something. And like somebody had lightly shocked me in the in the palm of my hand, I felt a powerful pause shoot through it, and light expand around my it. My own eyes widened as it began to appear and I froze, for this was the first time I had seen it as well. My reaction was just like Levy's, but I couldn't bring myself to look her, I was drawn to the focus of the gold.

The gold light emitting didn't touch my skin but hovered a few mere millimetres above. It was a warmth sensation, like the sun was beating down on it.

I heard Levy gasp, and the freeze. The light didn't stop; it continued to expand around me. My heart rate sped up and suddenly I began to feel cold. Cold just below the skin but warm on top. The strangest of sensations and small beads of sweat had gathered at the top of my brow. I exhaled again, and drew in a long breath.

"Lucy?" Her orbs draw huge over her small face, looking scared and worried, she looked at me and back at my hand – which now had begun to sting. It was hot, it hurt.

Stop, I whispered to the voice, a silent plea.

No answer.

I looked back at my hand, the golden colour had intensified and my head felt light. The room began to spin.

"Lucy?" This time she sounded panicked, she pushed back silently, leaning towards the wall.

"Levy," What do I say?" "This is a _big_ _thing_." She turned her eyes to mine again, and I knew she agreed.

Please stop. I pushed the message through to that little slot in my mind where the '_voice'_ was reserved. It was quite, and I received no response.

The room looked like it was about to spin, and I felt the overriding urge to collapse on my bed and sleep. The gold remained on my hand. There was something beautiful in it, and frightening. But I couldn't stop staring at it mesmerised.

My mother could do this. This is her magic.

And as that thought passed through my brain, I felt the release and lax in my hand as it dropped to my side. I couldn't feel it, it was numb. A part of me knew I should be worried about that, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt relief.

And by the look on Levy's face, so did she.

The room rotated and I felt myself sag against the chair, breathing hard. I knew subconsciously that that was a little bit of magic, yet I felt like I had run a hundred laps and that I was going to throw up.

I felt extremely light headed, and at that moment I couldn't find a single ounce of mental strength to care for what Levy was doing right now.

My vision was soon clouded with black spots and it narrowed down.

I caught on to the sound of worry in her voice. "Lucy?"

"Lev, I feel …" And I needn't say no more. I threw up.

Thankfully a small amount on the floor on front of me, and in a second I felt hands pull my hair back, and then one rub my slowly.. I couldn't hear what she was saying, I was too busy empting my stomach.

The door opened, and Gray stood there, first confused and then took in the scene. Paused, his hand staying on the door handle. I looked for the look of disgust but saw none.

I slumped against the bluenette, my head resting just below her chest. I felt better but still fain, and still dizzy. I could feel my face turn hot in embarrassment. Gray moved to my mother side, and I felt one hand slip under my legs and lift me up, pulling me to his chest.

"Geeze, your light." I knew I wasn't heavy but it was nice to be picked up like I was nothing. We left the room and I let my head fall back into the crook of his arm, and looked through cracked eyelids.

We were walking down the hallways, and a nurse quickly spotted us and rushed over, the light footsteps behind us told me Levy was close. And I was silently relieved she hadn't said anything.

My hearing begun tuning in and out selectively on its own, but I got the gist that the nurse was asking and what was happening. My ears tuned in again and I heard her say to put me on my feet. Gray let my feet fall carefully, but kept his arm under my own supporting me. I glanced up at his worried face, as he tried to explain that he hadn't seen what had happened.

I didn't know who the nurse was, put she looked passive and unsympathetic. Gray shifted me so the lady could try and support me, she slipped her own arms undermine, she struggled, and it took a few seconds before she gave the '_okay'_ that Gray could carry me to the infirmary and I was shifted back into his grasp..

And then I let my eyes fall shut, and knew that something was horribly wrong.

**XXX**

**Natsu's POV**

I was sitting on the chair back in Makarov's office again, he looked excited. I, on the other hand felt nervous, and was unsure of what this '_procedure'_ was.

Door opened again, and a tall thin woman walked in. I opened my mouth in surprise. She was in her late fifties but looked well for her age, but that wasn't what caught my attention, it was her hair. It was pink, the same shade as my own, and was tied high on her head. She gave me the feeling of familiarity.

Looking at me she gave me a look like she had smelt something bad.

"Natsu, this is Porlyusica. She will be the one retrieving your memories – and, indecently was the one that took them."

And there was the feeling.

She nodded her head, but otherwise didn't look sorry. Grinded my teeth, and for some reason began to feel the feeling of detest.

Interesting.

"Hi." I said, my voice flat. And otherwise making it clear that I was unhappy. I narrowed my eyes on her, she moved towards me silently, her feet not making a sound. In an instant she was leaning and holding my chin up, and staring close to my face. Her lip curled up in the corner.

"It will take a while with this one." She spoke, and her voice had a cold appeal to it. Makarov otherwise didn't seem fazed – rather looked used to it.

"Why?"

"Just a hunch, let's get started."

**XXX  
Author's note.**

**Thank you guys! I hoped you like, and thank you for all who messaged me saying you were interested in reading a book I would write. That made me immensely happy. **

**And I'm going to start wrapping all my stories up soon and start a new one, should I post a short edited draft for it in the next chapter? You tell me!**

**Make sure to leave a review, and tell me what you expect to happen next. I promise it won't be what you think! XD **

**Love you all my babies!**


	16. Discovery

_Hey guys, what's up? Miss me? I know some of you might not have liked that I brought magic into this, but that was my plan from the start, sorry. But I was originally going to bring it by latest of chapter ten … that didn't really go to plan. When I thought of this story, I had no plot in mind. Just that summary in the description, but I KNEW I would bring magic into._

_Anyway without further ado, enjoy._

**A Fairy Tail Fanfic**

_I sadly don't own Fairy Tail._

**Chapter 16: Discovery.**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

It was a rush of memories, pushing and shoving their way to the front of my mind, I physically leaned back ... Like that would help. But they were clear and vibrant and brought along a wave of nostalgic. They all slammed into me, reminding me of everything. Everything about Igneel and all the small details of him, what he taught me … what I am.

What this world really was.

Everything else I had known before seemed paltry to what I now knew. It was …. Earth shattering, ground shaking.

Mr Dreyar looked at me with concerned eyes, peering at me expectantly. "Is he alright?" He asked his lady friend.

Tall woman. Pink Hair. Bitch. She stole my memories, I bared my teeth and growled. She glared at me, knowing my thoughts. "It was for your own good." Her tone clipped, but there was something else in it. Fear?

Did she fear me?

I was sitting in a chair, one that a dentist would have in their office. I snapped my teeth at her. Something Igneel always done when he was annoyed, a dragon thing in truth. It was an insult at the least.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Something about her was suspicious, and different. She was human, I could tell that much. And she had no magic, none that I could sense, but yet there was a smell to her. It was familiar but also … different?

"Natsu?" He pulled me back from my trance, locking eyes with me. Worry had vanished from his face, and he looked mad? Everything was confusing.

"Yes, sir?" I added. Heat was building in me. I felt anger just under my skin, eager to come out from just below the surface.

"You will not speak a word of this, you can tell Lucy. Since she is the only one in the know. But, if you can …" He was looking at me like he was wondering if he should say what he wanted to.

"Can what?" I snipped.

He frowned leaning back on his heels, his expression icy. "Never mind. I think this task is more for Miss Heartfilia." He walked out with his lady friend Porlyusica. She gave me once glance back before she left the room.

Right after they left, two guards came in. Their faces stern. I wondered if they knew what the people in here were really like. They must know, if someone had shown signs of magic they would have to know what they were dealing with.

It was the sensible thing to do when you're hiring someone to watch whacked-out patients.

They escorted me between them back to the common room with no talk, silent towering brutes. People stopped to look as I came in, Mira was still sitting between her siblings, but she tensed up when she saw the guards, pushing herself back into the seat like she wanted to hide herself.

No one was keen on the guards, these particular ones only turned up when someone needed escorting … and most of that time it was to the third floor. Everybody tensed, then seeing me dropped off, relaxed.

They all looked different now. Before they were the same, but now I was looking at them with new eyes. These people had magic. Their own type, they're own life connected to it.

They were mages.

And so was I. Even after it had been explained to me, I knew … but now it was only really sinking in. Thanks to my memories.

Where was Lucy? I looked through the room, and I could see no sign of her as everyone went back to what they were doing. There was no sign of the blonde.

"Looking for someone?" I looked down at Levy, her face looked thin and there were shadows under her eyes.

But this was the same girl that made Lucy feel like she was in hell. I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew the look.

Holding up her hands, "I did nothing to her. She is … uh, got sick. Gray took her to the infirmary." I sensed she was telling the truth, but, I could also tell she was hiding something.

"What happened?" I began moving to towards where the infirmary was held. She walked along side me taking long strides to keep up.

"I was with her when …." She looked like she was tempted to say something, but held back because of her better judgment. "She got sick. We were in her room talking, and then, she said she was sick. And she was, Gray came in just in time, picked her up and took her out. The nurse had a fit when she saw her, 'Not allowed to hold patients. Put her down!' and all that shit. I think a vain popped in that woman's forehead."

Anger surged in me, "Gray? What was he doing in her room?" I stopped and put my arm out to stop her, I realised she looked paler than usual. Something had happened. She ricocheted of the sudden force.

Levy cast me a look, "It's not a crime when you have the door open."

I growled, "Do you know why Gray was in there?"

She paused, a mixture of worry and amusement enlightened her features. "No, but there were talking earlier when they were painting, I don't know what about, but they were whispering and they both looked serious."

I felt cold inside. Gray near any girl meant trouble. Lucy talking to him … it wasn't strange or wrong, they were something along the lines of friends. But the way Levy implied it made me want to puke.

"Anything else happen?" I searched her face, looking for a sign, a slip up.

"No."

"Did he come into her room after they were chatting?" This seemed to amuse her, but I could tell with difficulty she was trying to hide her amusement.

" …. Yeah."

That's it. I left her standing there, walking fast towards the infirmary.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The only thing that could have been more embarrassing then the fact that I puked in front of Gray was the fact that he had to help the lady get me undressed into a hospital gown.

He didn't see me naked (thank god), but I knew this shouldn't be allowed. There were rules simple rules against patients touching others, it was questionable if a handshake was allowed. So how Gray didn't get the boot for helping nurse get my undressed was surprising and worth to be questioned over.

He helped loosen my clothes, and the nurse did the rest while he had his back to me for privacy. I still felt the overwhelming urge to throw something at his head. Regardless that he carried me in here bridle style. But still, if I had a chair leg at this very moment …

That would have to be for later.

But not now while I was as sick as a dog. I felt fury in me, towards the little voice in my head that had gone quiet. I asked for a little light on my hand, not for my hand to look like a golden flame had erupted.

And it hurt. It _really_ hurt.

I felt like I had suffered heat stroke and every time I was moved I felt like I was going to puke again, it was not the finest sensation in the world.

And my head. I felt like everything inside was turned to sloppy mush. I groaned. "There there," the nurse cooed patting my back, I was on a small narrow bed, laying on my side at the edge with a bucket below me. "I'll get you better again. What happened?" She seemed nice, even her voice seemed warm.

Not like Karmin who was the walking entity of coldness and distain.

When she didn't get an answer from me, she looked at Gray, he shrugged. She looked back me again, concerned.

Bless her heart.

"Well, the best thing would be for you to stay here the night, and see if there are any changes in your condition by morning."

She didn't wait for me to answer.

I couldn't stay here the night. I had to go to Gray, I had to show him what I showed Levy. Natsu and Gray were the closest things I could call friends here. Maybe even Levy in time.

And if Natsu trusted him, then so did I. Plus, if Makarov wanted us to try and start showing signs, I wanted to start straight away.

I had to go to Gray's room tonight …. That was not a thought I ever thought I would think or desire. But times do change.

Gray seemed to sense my thoughts. "I think she will be alright, just give her something and she will be on her way."

She chuckled, "It doesn't work like that dearie. She needs rest and for me to care for her." Plus, she didn't know what to give me either.

He swopped tactics at the speed of light, yet somehow believable. "I think I should stay here to, I think it could be contagious … some type of stomach bug going around." And for the extra effect placed his hand over his belly and puffed out his cheeks a little.

_The little actor, he was sly. _

"Oh, no. Hm, we'll see." I could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him, yet, there was something believable in his tone. With some relent, "Come back again if you still feel sick, if you are, you can stay. I still have to see what it is."

"A stomach bug, I'm sure. Ask the other's they've had it to." He groaned in a sickly manner.

She pushed her lips, "I haven't heard anything of anyone being sick. But, if there is a sign of anything, come back and I'll admit a bed for you. Now go." He left without further protest, but before walking out the door he turned around and winked at me.

Man-whore.

The nurse was fussing with something besides my bed, saying things I didn't really hear. At the end, and she grabbed the curtain around my bed and pulled it closed.

It was still early in the day, but the window above my bed pooled in some light warming my legs.

Today, was going to be a very eventful day.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I had to wait a while, I had watched Gray and the nurse chat before he left (I had hide so I wouldn't have to answer his questions), and then the Nurse to leave the station before entering.

I tip-toed in. The room looked a little eerie with all the empty beds and the heavy smell of antiseptic and mixture of strong cleaning detergents. And for my nose, it was like someone had tipped it in front of me in a small cramped space, filling nothing but my nose with … _that disgusting smell_!

I could honestly dry heave because of that scent.

I pulled back the curtain slightly, peering in. And there she was rolled on her side in a paper thin disposable gown. If she was cold she didn't show it. She had her eyes closed and her hair was a little messy, and she was a gross shade of green.

She didn't hear the curtain pull open and me slipping in, but when I sat on the end of her bed feeling the mattress sink she shot up, then groaned and turned even greener.

"You look like me when I get motion sickness." I paused but she didn't say anything. "What happened?' She eased back onto her mattress.

She opened one eye, from this angle it looked like she was glaring at me. "I got sick."

I looked at the clamminess of her skin, and the green texture of her face, and the bucket beside her bed … "Just all of a sudden? Just got sick, you were fine earlier, you didn't look like you were on deaths bed."

"Gee, thanks Natsu. That's what every girl wants to hear, that she's the spitting image of death." She snipped.

I chuckled, "I know right." She glared at me.

"Did you get you're ..." Her voice trailed off.

Silence.

"Yeah. Twenty minutes ago. It's strange, I feel like I should be making a bigger deal out of it … but, it's something I have always known – if that bitch hadn't taken them – so I don't feel like I'm going to flip out or anything."

"What bitch?"

"Makarov's lady friend, her name is Porlyusica. And don't trust her."

"Someone comes along and takes your memories, yeah, I wouldn't trust them either." Her voice came out dry and rough. I looked at her bed stand, taking a plastic cup and filled it with water. I pushed it to her lips.

She had to push off her elbow underneath her to sit up so it didn't spill, her brown eyes connected with mine. She looked nervous …. And well, still sick.

When she finished she leaned back on her stiff mattress, looking a little relived.

"So what really happened?"

"I just got –"

"Sick? Yeah I know, but something else happened, – don't give me that look – you can't lie very well, when you do a muscle always twitches under your left eye."

She thought for a moment, "I showed Levy. I showed her magic …" She paused, looking deep in thought as if choosing her words very carefully. "And When _I_ made it happen, I couldn't stop. You should have seen it Natsu, it was like my hand turning into a big giant golden flame. And it hurt. It started to feel like my hand was actually on fire." There was a soft waver in her voice, so soft I almost didn't hear it.

"So Levy knows now, what was she like? How did she react? What did she say? Has she told anyone?" My questions coming fast, maybe a little panicky.

I counted nine seconds of awkward silence.

"Lesson number one. Take Prozac before talking to Natsu." Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea.

"It didn't go well did it?"

"No. No, that's not what I meant. She handled it … I think okay, she didn't really say anything. But I don't know if she has repeated it. I hope not." She grumbled, her blonde hair had fallen in her face and looked like she was suffering fatigue.

"I'll let you rest, I will grill Levy. But I have one final question." Nervously she sat up a bit, "What were you talking to Gray about and why was he in your room?"

"That two questions."

"They're both linked together. But what were you doing? Maybe it's none of my business but you have to know this about him, he is a hoe."

She giggled at that. "I was talking to Gray earlier yes, and I was asking him if I could talk to him later. It's important."

"Is it about," I lowered my voice, "the magic?"

She nodded.

I felt relief yet my whole torso tensed up. "Don't do it. I want to be there with you. And if you try and explain to him, he might think your crazy –"

"Natsu, were in a psychiatric hospital. We're already crazy."

I started to chuckle, then it died off and it was replaced with a small frown. "Good point."

XXX

I left her alone after she capitulate with the terms that I would be there with when she told Gray.

Back in the common room, I got waves and smiles. People were going about their way doing their own thing.

Lisanna came up to me, looking concerned. "I heard Lucy was sick … Levy was with her when it happened, but Gray said it was a stomach bug. Says he has it to." She looped her hand through mine, and was leading me around the room so we could without being overheard.

"Yeah, I just went to check on her." With her arm against mine I could feel her bones, she was getting worse.

"You know, I think you should start eating. You're getting sick, you have to keep your strength up."

"You sound like a solider, 'keep your strength up, constant vigilance!'. You take your alpha role to seriously."

I stopped sharply. "I don't ask you this because I am a 'alpha', I ask you this because your my friend, and I don't want to be the one that walks in your room to find your dead body, I don't want to attend you're funeral. Got it?" My words were cold, she stiffened.

"I get it. But I won't let it get out of hand. Trust me."

"No, trust me. You don't have it under control, you never had it under control. And I think it's time you actually tried. I don't know what happened in that time you ran away, I wish I did. But when you came back, you were like this … we thought you were just starved because you couldn't find food. But no, that wasn't the case was it? It was worse than that," my voice had gotten stiff and every word was becoming a struggle. "You were doing it to yourself. And the reason? We don't care. But we want you better. And you're going to start today."

Her eyes widened, and there was an undeniable look of guilt on her face. I didn't like what I had said, but, she needed to hear it. Because her siblings wouldn't out of fear she would push them away.

She pulled her arm out of mine, "I will try, that's all I can do for now." Feeling a little satisfied with myself, yet at the same time felt guilty.

She may hate me at this moment, but, she would get over it and maybe thank me one day.

Now I was hunting Levy down, she was easily spotted. She was curled up on a couch snuggled against Gajeel who had his arm around her, looking very pleased with himself.

I walked over there, she did looked shaky, but at the same time happy. "Levy." They both looked up, Levy looked worried and Gajeel just looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" He growled. A nurse looked over sensing tension, but seeing Gajeel she quickly went back to busying herself with whatever she was doing. That sometimes happened here, if you intimidated someone enough they became a lot more lenient with what they will allow you to do.

A perk.

"Levy, I need to speak to you." Ignoring Gajeel.

"Another time pinkie." The corner of his lips twitching up.

I snapped my teeth at him, it was an unconscious gesture but Gajeel noticed it. Though he probably didn't realise why he would take offence to it, but he did. "_What do you want?_" His face hardened, and his body tensed, his arm tightening Levy against his hard body. He wouldn't have his memories back.

"I want to chat with Levy," I gave her a pinning look, and she seemed to get it. Because there was no way Gajeel was going to listen to me.

She pressed a small hand to his chest, "I'll be quick, wait for me here." There was a silent force of wills but he relented.

"Come back quick, shrimp." She nodded and scrambled off the couch leading me to the far side of the room, away from any listening ears.

"If this is about Lucy, I can tell you now I don't know why she was sick."

I admired her quick defence, "Yes you do she told me."

Her eyes widened. "She told you about the magic, she showed you magic? Did she almost faint again?"

"No, um, I already knew, we both did. We found out everything about magic last night actually." I started filling her in on everything, her eyes were rapt with attention, hanging onto every word I spoke.

"So …. You're a?"

"The term is Dragon Slayer. And there are more of us, here even in this room. Some on the floor below us, one on the floor above us. Were all in this building. And everyone in this building is a mage, a person who contains magic naturally in their body. You follow?"

She nodded.

"What we have been asked is, to try and trigger people here, tell them about magic. There is a council of some sort, they control all mental hospitals like ours, and they have these rules, registrations, and when people start showing signs, their sent to the third floor, separated at the least–"

"But they have those rooms up there."

"Yeah, turns out, they are stimulators of some sort, with air vents that put some chemical into the air that we breathe in, their meant to help us trigger our magic. They're painful as hell, but they're meant to help us. But what Mr Dreyar has asked is that, he should have Lucy and I try and show people our magic down here, but the council doesn't want that, they want it to come naturally, but it's happening a bit to slow so, he wants us to … speed up the process. Still following?"

"Yeah, it's just … a LOT to take in. So much … so, everyone here is a _mage_?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god."

"Ah uh," looking more serious then I was before. "Can you keep this a secret? Just for now, we're, Lucy and I, are going to tackle this one by one. One person at a time. We can't afford to set people off. We need everything under control. Can you promise me you won't tell Gajeel?"

There was a short pause before she nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The day had gone on, and no more visitors had come by, the nurse had checked my vitals and left again, only coming back with food and more check-ups. The light was dimming outside, and the room went from yellow to grey.

There was nothing to do, and I had nothing but my mind for company. Which in its own way was dangerous if you had a voice taking up residence within it. Speaking of which, I had heard nothing from it. No reply, no little snarky comments.

So I dwelled. I dwelled on everything that crossed my mind, but mostly, I thought of my mum, and what she was like, what her life was like. And my past.

I had searched my arms, looking for the little silver lines, counting them. I counted seventy-two. The feeling left nothing but disgust behind.

I felt wrong, dirty, tainted, dejected.

I scratched at my arms gently, feeling like I could claw it away, remove the marks …. The scares. I felt vile every time I thought of my child self, sitting alone in a bath tub dragging the roughness of a key against my skin, the red droplets sliding into the water, darkening the color.

I was seven …

Looking at any seven year old, and knowing that they had the will to be able to do that to themselves. Most seven year olds could barely tolerate pinching let alone cutting themselves.

How did I not remember this? Had I repressed them? Like Natsu had I had my memories taken away?

Two resounding echoes made their way into the tiled room, footsteps. Two of them.

It was Gray, with the nurse. And he looked sick … but I knew he was faking, a scam. Convincing little bugger.

"Looks like you will have company after all, Miss Heartfilia." The said pulling back my curtain. She moved to the bed opposite of me, pulling back the stiff white sheets.

I didn't say anything, I was still focusing on keeping my breakfast inside me. She looked at the untouched food beside my bed, frowned.

"Not hungry?"

My response was nothing short of what a zombie would sound like.

"Whatever this … virus is, it's spreading. So where going to keep you two in here." She said a few other things, and then soon left after one final check on me.

The room was silent for ten seconds.

"You said you had to speak to me." He rose from his bed and tip-toed over to mine, sitting on the bed beside mine in perfect health.

I nodded slowly, no fast gestures from me.

"What is it about?"

I had no way to show him, I had no plan, and the little voice wasn't answering me. Was it mad?

"I do, and it's kind of big, it's really big. To start off I would like to say, I can't show you. I showed Levy and …." I waved my hands at the bed, Gray frowned.

"And now you're sick?"

"Yeah, I pushed myself a little too hard, so you will have to listen to what I say, and I _pray_ that you believe me." He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

Very tensely I said, "You – are – a - mage."

"A what?"

"A mage, a person with … magical abilities, someone that is born with magic in them."

Silence. He was looking at me like I had sprouted another head and it was breathing fire.

"Sure, right. I have magic." I knew he was trying to keep his voice even, but I could tell he was scoffing. He would think I was mad. Natsu was right.

Natsu! He was meant to be with me!  
Gray just faked sick to get in here, and now he was coming to the realisation that I was some spastic he would probably have to spend the night with.

That poor soul.

A new voice joined in, "I heard voices, and I saw Gray walk in. I thought we agreed to do this together?" He scowled, his pink hair messy and poking out everywhere.

"Oh, good. Now it's a party." The raven haired boy scowled.

"Lucy tell him. Tell him what we know." He had mischievous grin, never breaking eye contact with Gray. He also sounded like a child.

"You're crazy. You think she is telling the truth?" His mouth gaping the slightest bit. I really wanted to hit him with a chair leg. Give me one any day now.

"Yes I do. Hear us out." He was thinking it over, seeing what he could do, his options. He couldn't leave, then the nurse would know he was lying. She wouldn't trust him again.

"Okay," he said slowly, "but I require proof after these … claims."

Natsu nodded, his hands in his pockets looking thoughtful, "Seems fair. But I'll show you now."

He pulled one hand out of his pocket, reaching out in front of him, like he was grabbing for air. A slow smirk on his lips. The room started to feel warm, _really_ warm.

And then an eruption of heat exploded at the end of Natsu hand covering it in flames, dark red flames, they didn't look real … but they felt real. He did not flinch or didn't blink, but looked like he had found reprieve from it.

If anything he looked like he was enjoying it, smiling the faintest bit. He was a pyromaniac!

Where the little voice resided at the back of my mind, I could feel it shrink away from the heat, his fire. It was … afraid?

I pushed that away, focusing to what was happening in front of me.

"Proof? Is this enough for you?" The flames licked their way up his arms, almost touching his shoulder.

Gray stood still rooted to the spot not responding, mouth opened wide.

And slowly he nodded before turning his head to face me.

"You freaking weren't kidding were you?!" He said astonished.


	17. NOT AN UPDATE

I have been thinking about this story for a while, and I'm not feeling it with the whole magic thing. I had been planning from the start for this to be one with magic, but now that it is in it, I'm just not feeling it.

So, I will be going over all the past chapters from the beginning and grammically correcting them, and obviously the last few while need to be taken out and changed. But I am busy in school at the moment, so that won't be happening so quickly.

So what do you think?


	18. Update! Yay!

Hey, people it's me. I know I haven't been busy with this story or anything for a while, but, I have some incredible news.

So, while I haven't been updating this story, I have been working behind the scenes to fix it and redo all the new chapters. I will be re-uploading this story to Fanfiction, Wednesday next week (Australia time). The plot is different, there are less characters (but they will eventually all come in at some point) and it's so much better and has a sense of direction.

But before I Upload it to Fanfiction, I want some volunteers to proof read my work. There will be requirements that need to be met.

If you are to proof read the work, you need to understand that the proof reading needs to be done on a Google Doc that I will make. You will need to PM me your email for this, and I will give you mine.

You won't be changing anything in it yourselves, so rest easy, but you will be:

-Highlighting grammar errors

-Highlighting areas that don't make sense

-Leaving comments in to tell me what needs more and work needs less

It's all fairly simple. Please PM if you are interested and I will get back to you straight away. Thank you to anyone who is ready to commit to this story.


End file.
